Little Black Sheep: Book Two
by PinkGoingOnBlack
Summary: Emily is now off to her second year at Hogwarts, but is very worried. She hasn't gotten any letters from any of her friends... she decides to see if Harry is alright and someone comes to warn them of something dangerous happening at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Journey to Harry's

Little Black Sheep: Book Two

Chapter One: Journey to Harry's

By Liz S.

I closed my eyes in anticipation, waiting for Rosemarie to return. She had to come back with something this time, she just had to! A soft coo rang through my ear and I looked over at Rosemarie, who was perched on my window. She just came back from sending a letter to Ron, Hermione, and Harry, all of which I hadn't heard from all summer. And just like expected, she held no notes or packages in her beak. I shut my eyes again in rejection.

You see, those people who I sent letters to, they're my friends from this school I go to, Hogwarts. It's a special school for… gifted kids. Kids that could do magic. I was one of those lucky people, as it was in my blood. I was on summer break right now, just four weeks away from it being over. Since my mom and I weren't on the greatest terms and things were awkward, I hadn't been out much. It also didn't help that my dad was widely known, but not for good things. My dad was Sirius Black, if you haven't guessed. I didn't know what he did though, only that it was terrible and that he got stuck in Azkaban, the worse Wizard prison in the world. My mom always told me he was innocent, but never told me what he was innocent from. Whenever I asked, she said I was 'too young." Psh, ya right. I was almost twelve now, seeing as my birthday is on August 28th.

I wished that those four weeks would already be over with, because I missed Hogwarts dearly. At Hogwarts there was always something new going on, whether it was a new spell, or a Quidditch match, or someone did something. I had the most bizarre classes, like Charms, Flying Lessons, or Potions (which I had with Snape, whom I despised deeply.) I also had Muggle-ish classes, like History of Magic, which was just like any other history class, despite it being taught by a ghost. I missed hanging out in my common room late at night, talking with Hagrid in his hut just outside the Forbidden Forest, or even having Oliver Wood worry over me. But what I missed most were the adventures I would have with Ron, Hermione, and Harry in the middle of the night. Problem was… when I left Hogwarts to go home with my mom, my friends had promised me that they would send me letters and ask me to come over. Well, that never happened and that's how I was stuck here now, lying on my bed, depressed and confused.

I put out two fingers and brushed Rosemarie's chocolate colored head, staring deep into her blue eyes. A pang of loneliness ate at my stomach, knowing that all my letters have gotten to Ron, Hermione, and Harry, but none have ever came back. Maybe…they didn't like me anymore. Another twinge of pain zapped through my system at the thought. It was probably true, I mean, they would have written back if they were my friends. Maybe I was the black sheep of the group and they didn't feel like keeping up the charade anymore. Ha…black sheep…

I humorlessly gave a laugh at the thought. I guess I was that compared to everyone, seeing as I was one of the only people in the whole history of the world to survive the Avada Kadavra Curse, which was supposed to have killed me. The only other person who had survived it was Harry Potter, one of my friends at Hogwarts. It seemed like he was the only one who could understand everything about me, maybe it was because of the scar we both shared. I absent mindedly traced the v shaped puckered skin on my wrist, faintly recalling the one that marred his forehead. His was quite interesting though, way more interesting than mine. It was like a…lightning bolt, but the scars we both had wasn't some kind of blessing. It was from a curse, the Avada Kadavra Curse, also known as, the Killing Curse. You wondering who gave it to us? Voldemort.

Yes, I'm not afraid to speak his name. I don't call him You-Know-Who or whatever. It was Harry who showed me not to fear his name. After all, it was only just a word. But Voldemort did something to both Harry and I that we could never forgive him.

It was Halloween night, I was one year old with Harry. My mom and dad had dropped me off with Harry's parents because they were going out for Halloween night. Harry's mom agreed, but no one knew what was about to happen. Sometime during that night someone came to the house. It was Voldemort. In the story it was Harry's dad who died first, trying to stall Voldemort so Harry's mom could get us out safely. But that didn't work out. He came into Harry's room and killed his mom and then tried to kill us, but instead something strange happened. Voldemort was killed and only left us with two scars. That was the night my dad had to leave. Well, that's how the story goes, but Harry and I knew better. That's because we met Voldemort last spring. And he tried to kill us. He almost succeeded, but Dumbledore came just in time and saved us and the Sorcerer's Stone, which could produce the Elixir of Life and change any metal into gold. I still had terrible nightmares about that night.

His glowing lava like eyes would bore into me, his snake like nostrils flaring and then he would grin, his teeth yellow and crooked. Then he would say, "You have a reason, Emily."

I always wondered what he meant by that. I have a reason? What did he mean? I've always been told that by my mom, but I didn't actually think it really meant anything. I thought she just used the phrase to get me to go to school.

I sighed, got up, and started pacing my room. Thoughts swirled throughout my head. My mom was downstairs, probably watching T.V. or something, but at that moment I didn't even think of joining her, not when I was questioning my sanity. I mean…this couldn't be happening, right? I had to be going crazy… my mom couldn't have kept this much from me, right? Oh, how I wished that was true, but I knew that talk I had with my mom earlier this summer wasn't just some weird dream.

Truth was, I loved my mom, but after that talk we had, things have been a little strange between us. I mean, I didn't expect everything to be all fine and dandy afterword, but I didn't expect this. After so many years of thinking she was being honest with me and that having her as my role model, this just changed everything. So, I can't really help, but feel… different around her. More…reserved I guess. She told me exactly what happened that night at Harry's house, which I was surprised that she knew every detail, although I could tell she was hiding some things back, probably about my father. She also explained my necklace to me, saying my father wanted me to be protected at all times, as if he knew something like this would happen. She also explained that we weren't the only ones living in this house… which really surprised me because I have been living here my whole life. Turns out we had a house elf, one that hated us very much.

His name was Kreacher and he was the ugliest thing I have ever seen, even worse than the troll. He had large, bat like ears that drooped and a nose that was bent and reminded me of a spade. He was quite short and was hunched over, wrinkly with multiple bags under his eyes. But what really got me was how much he resembled an old, bitter man who lived a lonely life. He was rude and said how much he hated my father and how he betrayed the rest of his family. When he said that, my mom shushed him and forbid him to say anything else about my father. This only made my suspicions even higher that there was a lot about my dad I didn't know. My mom had Kreacher only come out at night or when I was at school to clean up the house with her, despite his cruel comments and what not.

Another secret she revealed was that all the old things that use to be in the house were on the third floor and that was why I was forbidden to go up there as a little kid. Not that I never tried going in there, I did, but it was locked with some spell that I didn't know. When I finally got the courage to ask my mom about this, she just said it was locked to keep people from stealing anything in there. Which I found weird, since we did have an invisible house… well to Muggles anyway. There were paintings and family heirlooms and other things stored up there. She told me it was all boring, but I knew better. I knew that if it was just 'boring' she would let me go up there. She also explained how they redid the house, all the wallpaper changed and carpet re done. I wondered what the house looked like before my mom and dad re did it.

One thing my mom didn't tell me was what the room next to my dad's childhood bedroom held. It was bad enough I couldn't go into my dad's old room, but now I couldn't even know what was in the room next to it. Whenever I brought it up, she pulled a Hagrid, and just switched the subject and that was that. Although, that didn't stop me from fantasizing what the room was.

I sighed, dropping onto my flower printed sheets, twirling the ring that I still had on my left hand. I was right after all, it was the exact copy of my mother's, but I couldn't I ended up with it, and who did that voice from the common room belong to? I mean this all seemed impossible, the ring was _right _there on my mom's hand. Could it have been possible he was there when my dad bought it? I highly doubted it, thinking back to how old he sounded.

I just remained on my bed, breathing deeply, thinking. I wondered how Harry was doing with his aunt and uncle. The last time I saw them, they were boorish, foul, and rude people. His uncle was a wide man, with a large moustache that clashed with his red face. I could tell by how he talked to Harry that he detested him very much, but I couldn't think of a single reason why. His wife looked like the exact opposite of him, tall and skinny, she reminded me of a bunny by how afraid she was at the station. Her son wasn't any better, acting just like his mom, but he looked just like his dad, except with blonde hair and no moustache. I hoped that Harry was faring well with them, seeing as they didn't know he couldn't do magic.

I could just imagine the look on Harry's cousin's face. Harry would probably wave his hands about, mutter some nonsense and the other boy would scramble off, crying for his mommy. I held my stomach as I laughed, but then suddenly stopped when I thought about Harry's consequences. What would his punishment be for something like that? I thought about the expression I saw on his uncle's face, loathing and uncaring. I don't know how they could hate Harry, I mean, he was such a great friend. I remembered how thin Harry was when I first met him and how baggy and worn out his clothes were. I never really thought about it, I always cherished the memory as the day I met famous Harry Potter. Now that I looked more into it, I saw how skinny he was and how his clothes were probably hand-me-downs. Harry also didn't know a lick of magic, sure enough his uncle and aunt had tried to keep it that way. I recalled the last day at Hogwarts, how sad he was to leave.

I rolled over, looking over at the window that looked down at the street, suddenly very anxious. I had to know if Harry was ok. Of course Hermione and Ron were, they had parents who loved them. Harry had nothing but his awful relatives. At that moment, I remembered something. Today was Harry's birthday. No doubt that his Uncle and Aunt would make it terrible, but it couldn't be that bad right? I mean, it was his birthday. It only came once a year. But deep down, worry started bouncing around, frantic. I pictured the package that I sent him. They were Quidditch gloves. I bought them for his birthday present a few days ago so they would reach him. I only wished that he would like them, even if he didn't send a letter back. Was he allowed to send letters? Of course, Harry would never let them do anything to Hedwig; he'd threaten them with magic or something if they tried.

It just didn't make sense! Why haven't they answered me back? I rolled over again, the springs squeaking in my bed. I had to know why. And if they weren't going to answer me, them I was going to have to go to them.

I hopped off of my bed and headed towards the stairs. The banister was rough against my palm, seeing as it was very old. When I reached the bottom, the red carpet separating under my shoes, I took a deep breath and glanced up at my mom, who was now looking at me.

"Uhh… Mom, I was just, um, wondering, if you knew…um… where the closest floo fireplace is to Little Whinging in Surrey." I asked, a little hesitant, but I knew if I wanted to get there, I had to ask her.

"Little Whinging? There's one right in that town. It's not very far. But why would you like to know, Emily?" She asked, in her motherly concerned voice.

I debated whether telling her the truth or not and decided that I should, "I was going to visit Harry."

"Really? Well, do his Aunt and Uncle know you're going?" She questioned.

"Of course, Mom! They're having a party, it's his birthday!" I fibbed, hoping she didn't know his aunt and uncle.

"Oh, then you should get going." Her voice was slightly cheery, but I could tell her smile was forced.

"Oh, thanks Mom." I said, trying to sound happy, but I was a little hurt.

Did that talk earlier this summer really affect our relationship that much?

She ushered me into the fireplace and gave me a handful of floo powder, her hand a little hesitant to get close to mine.

"Remember, speak nice and clearly. Have fun, honey!" She waved, but I could tell worry was in her eyes. I gave a little wave back.

When she left down the stairs to the kitchen, I took a second to recollect myself. I looked straight ahead, and then spoke, "Little Whinging."

Suddenly, I was gone, covered in green flames and then was spat back out, landing in an unfamiliar fireplace. I looked around curiously; it seemed to be a house. I wrinkled my nose at the pungent smell, cabbages.

"Why, hello." I heard a woman's voice and I turned around to see an old lady.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I didn't know-" I started to ramble, but she just smiled.

"Don't worry about it dear, you can come out of the fireplace." She told me and I walked out, looking around me.

Meows met my ears from every angle and I could see cats almost everywhere. They were on shelves or under seats or something. The couches that filled her room looked old and had lace on them, what I expected a grandma would have in their house. She had vases of flowers throughout the house.

Suddenly she grabbed my hand and led me over to another room, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

I nodded silently, but then noticed she wasn't looking at me, "Um, yes, thank you."

I walked into her kitchen, seeing a small round table by the front window and noticed that her kitchen had the same style as her living room. As we sat down at the table she brought over a tea kettle and started pouring the hot, brown drink into the tea cups, which were already set onto the table. I took one look at mine and saw roses covered the surface and it was golden around the rim.

Finally, she sat across from me.

"Well, what brings you here, Miss Emily Black?" She asked, taking a sip of her piping hot tea and I gaped at her.

Did everyone know my name?

"Shh…don't say my last name! How do you know me?" I whispered looking around as if someone would pop up.

"Don't worry, my husband isn't home right now. Dumbledore has told me about you, Emily. And you didn't answer my question." Her voice was light and unconcerned.

I looked at her incredulously, "You know Dumbledore?"

"We're old friends. We speak from time to time." She answered.

"Who are you?" I asked, finally taking a sip of my own tea.

"I'm Mrs. Figgs." She replied, "You want any sugar?" She asked as she saw my face pucker as the bitter tea reached my tongue.

"Yes, thank you." I said and put two cubes into my cup, stirring it, "Well, I'm here to…uh.. see a friend of mine. Do you know where 4 Private Drive is?" I asked, hoping she would know.

"Oh, it's right around the corner. Does your friend happen to be Harry Potter?"She pointed behind her and I almost choked on my tea.

"You know him too?" How did she know? She had to be a witch to know all of this.

"Yes, I've known him since he was a little baby. Well, I shouldn't be keeping you any longer. But I must warn you, Harry's relatives aren't very welcoming people. You should be cautious." She warned, getting out of her chair, a tabby cat weaving through her legs.

"Oh, Mr. Custer. Mommy has to take this young lady to the door. You're going to trip me if you keep this up." She slowly bent down and picked up the small kitten, scooting it into another room, "Sorry, Emily. My cats usually have breakfast around this time. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Private Drive is east of here and then you'll have to go south. I'm sure a girl like you won't get lost." She then winked and I looked at her a little weird.

"Thank you, Mrs. Figgs." I said as polite as I could as she led me to the door with no more cat issues.

"Good bye, Emily. Remember what I said." She gave me a small, but knowing smile and then she shut the door lightly, leaving me on her sidewalk, looking east, down her road.

I started walking down her flagstone walkway and on the sidewalk, towards his street. It turned out to be a fairly short walk, but I guess it seemed a little long, maybe because every house looked the same.

I looked at the numbers on the mail boxes as I reached Private drive. One…two….three…ah, four.

I noticed that his house looked just like Mrs. Figgs, and well, everyone else's. It was a brown brick with a dark brown roof, had two stories, and had a few windows. It looked exactly like a suburbia house, complete with a bird bath in front and a few shrubs. It looked completely different from London, all clean and proper. My house was old and dirty and the streets were always littered with old newspapers or fast food wrappers. How could Harry have such a bad life in a perfect place like this?

I decided to sneak around back, happy that it was around dinner time, everyone would be in there house, busy eating. I looked, around, to make sure the coast was clear. I only saw a small blue car go by, and heard a barking dog somewhere on the street. I was good. I hurriedly ran into the back yard, trying to be stealthy, but completely failed when I spotted a small flower garden and tripped on the edging, falling into an evergreen bush.

"Ow." I muttered, pushing myself out, and looking around to see if I alerted anyone. All I could hear was banging from what I presumed was the garage and I spotted a pile of wilting weeds, gloves, and a trowel to the side of where I was standing. Someone was weeding. That means I had to act now and fast!

I sighed heavily, seeing that the whole side of the house was windows, a flat wall, and a back door area. I looked at every window carefully when I spotted something. It was a bright white and it turned over to look at me. I could hear a frantic squawk. Hedwig! She was in a cage by the window and I knew that had to be Harry's room. How was I ever going to get up there without magic? I continued to scan the building hoping something would magically pop up when suddenly, I spotted a bunch of vines that were by Harry's window and I looked at them, terrified. I would have to climb them in order to get into his room. I gulped, and pushed those thoughts aside as I started gripping the vines. They were sturdy, but I could feel them bend a little at my weight. I chanted one line in my head "_Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down…"_

But when I heard one of the vines crack, my head glanced over my shoulder and I almost screamed. I was so high up and if I fell, I would surely die! Suddenly, the racket in the garage stopped and I froze, thinking thing over. If someone saw me, I would be revealed and I couldn't do that, not when I was so up high.

I started to scramble faster in fear. I hoped to god that no one was watching me right now. As I got closer and closer to the window, the more the butterflies in my stomach dissipated. It was going to be alright, I was going to be fine. When I reached his window, I pulled up the white frame and slowly slid myself in, making sure I didn't bump my head on the sides.

When I brought my other leg in I could hear Hedwig flapping her wings wildly, screeching hysterically. I slammed the window shut and rushed over to the cage.

"Shhh.. Hediwg, it's just me! Shhh…calm down." I tried to sooth her and she slowly quieted down, "Good girl…"

I put my fingers through the bars of her cage and gingerly brushed the top of her head, her feather smooth and snow white. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, sadness swimming in them. Well, as sad as an owl could get.

"What's wrong, girl?" I asked and she started to peck at the padlock that kept her in the cage.

I looked at it regretfully. I couldn't use magic to open it, or else I would get caught and I had no clue where the key was, "I'm sorry, Hedwig, but there's no way to let you out."

She cooed again and then turned away from me, looking out the window, probably longing to be in the air, free. Finally, I turned around to look at the room and gasped.

It was quite small, cluttered with many things. What mainly filled up the room was a bed with a tattered blanket on it. It was red, but looked thin and I felt a pang of sympathy. His pillow looked old, flat as a plank of wood and stained with something orange. Next to it was a large wooden bookcase, filled with books that looked like that haven't been touched in decades. I brushed my fingers over one of the shelves and a thick layer of dusted coated them. Yuck. In the corner were an old, broken cin-camera, a busted TV, a bent rifle, and a small tank looking thing. No way were these Harry's. I wrinkled nose when I realized they must have been his cousin's. A wardrobe was on the same wall as his door. This was the only thing that seemed to be used, besides his bed and I looked inside to see all of his clothes were hung up, his trunk in the bottom, a few other things. And last, but not least, was a dark wooden desk with a few books on it, a candle, and a chair that looked like it was about to fall apart.

My mom always told me you could tell who a person was by their room. This was not Harry's room. I expected it to be covered in Quidditch posters and full of books or something. Anything but this. I fell onto his rock hard bed, the springs squeaking quite loudly. Harry couldn't live here. He just couldn't. I suddenly remembered the first day I met him, thinking he would be rich and have body guards and what not. I shook my head at how naïve I was. Harry was as far away from my stereotypical image of the famous Harry Potter as he could get. The Harry I knew and the Harry everyone expected to see from the stories they heard were two completely people. I finally stood up and went over to the window and looked down.

I almost gasped at what I saw below. I found out who was doing the gardening. It was Harry. From my vantage point, all I could see was part of his face, the top of his black-haired covered head, and the rest of his body, which was on all fours. I could see his shirt was soaked and realized he must have been out there a long time. I glanced over to the pile of weeds to confirm my theory. I was just about to open the window and call down to Harry when something happened. There was a sudden pop and I span around to see something on Harry's bed.

I screamed at the sight to only see the thing snap it's fingers and my lips glue together. Oh my god! What did he do to me!

"Miss Emily, oh I am so dearly sorry! But I can't let Harry know you're here!" the creature, that I just recognized as a house elf, said to me and them started punching his head.

"Hmmmmmhmppp." I tried to speak, but my lips wouldn't come apart.

"Oh, Miss Emily, I am so sorry! But you and Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts!"He snapped his fingers and my body suddenly went rigid and I started floating towards the wardrobe door. The two doors suddenly flew open and I slid in and the doors slammed shut.

I could heard Dobby mumble to himself and banging, "Bad Dobby! How could Dobby do this to Miss Emily?" He wailed.

I was stuck, just like Neville was when Hermione put that Body Binding curse on him. The only good part about this was that my face was right in front of the crack between the two doors and I could see most of the room, except the door.

Which, at that instant, decided to open.

~(Author's Note)~

I know Harry's bedroom window is actually in the front of the house, but I didn't want Emily to be too conspicuous, so I made that minor change. Please don't kill me! XD Btw, I owe Trh1 the biggest thank you ever and I also credit her with making this story with me :P She is… my editor, I think you call 'em. She helps me with ideas and how to word things… and helps point out stupid typos! So, give her all a thank you and message her and stuff! Thank you for reading!

-Liz


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble at Hogwarts and at

Little Black Sheep: Book Two

Chapter Two: Trouble at Hogwarts and at Harry's

By Liz S.

It was Harry, I could see him as he finally came away from the door and was just barely in my view. I tried to will anything to move, but I just stood there, just like a statue. He just stared at Dobby, who I _really_ felt like killing right now, his face full of confusion. I tried to say something, but my throat seemed like it was clogged. Faintly, I could hear what I presumed was Harry's cousin's voice, "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

Suddenly, Dobby hopped off the bed and bowed down so low that I knew he could smell what was in the carpet. I then noticed that Dobby's clothing was much dirtier than Kreacher's, full of stains from who-knows-what. But it generally looked the same, a white cloth bag with wholes cut big enough for arms, legs, and the head.

"Er-hello." I looked over at Harry to see he was still staring at the house elf, puzzled at what to do.

I tried to make my eye balls will him to look over at me. I tried pushing all my thoughts to him, maybe somehow I could create a force field and push Harry. Of course, it didn't work. You couldn't blame me for trying though.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby's high-pitched voice rung through my ears and I was pretty sure the people downstairs would know something was going on up here, "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you sir… Such an honor it is…"

"Th-thank you," I saw Harry stutter, his black hair messier than usual form his work outside. There was a smudge of dirt on his nose.

He slowly crept across the wall, cautious of Dobby, and finally sat on his hazardous desk chair.

"Who are you?" He asked and I finally gave up on trying to do anything. I was going to be in here for a while.

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," Dobby replied.

Why couldn't he be that nice to me? Why did I have to be the one locked in the wardrobe? I would have been pouting if I could move.

"Oh-really?" Harry commented, still hesitant. I saw that his face was apprehensive and I wanted to throw Dobby out the window, "Er-I don't want to be rude or anything, but- this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom."

Harry paused as Dobby's head dropped, probably in shame. He should be shameful…that stupid, frikin'... Suddenly, I could hear a female laugh ring through the air.

"Not that I'm pleased to meet you," I saw Harry rush, seeing Dobby was offended, "but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Oh, yes, sir," Dobby answered sincerely as if he hadn't just locked me up in Harry's wardrobe, "Dobby has come to tell you, sir… it is difficult sir… Dobby wonders were to begin…"

How about when you put me in here! I wanted to scream, anything. How could he just put me in here, the creature!

"Sit down," Harry's voice was more steady now and was kind.

"_Dobby didn't deserve Harry's hospitality,"_ I thought bitterly, glaring.

Abruptly, Dobby was suddenly smothered in tears, wailing loudly, "_S-sit down!" _He sobbed, "_Never…never ever…"_

I could hear a small pause in the conversation downstairs and hoped they wouldn't come up here, for Harry's sake.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly, trying to calm Dobby down, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything-"

"Offend Dobby?" The pitiful creature blubbered, "Dobby has _never _been asked to sit down by a wizard- like an _equal_-"

I could see why.

I watched as Harry tried shushing Dobby, so his relatives wouldn't find out, but at the same time he tried being polite. Only Harry would do such a thing. Dobby started to calm down and Harry motioned for Dobby to sit back onto the bed. The bed I was on only moments ago. Dobby continued to hiccough. Well, at least he wasn't waling anymore, I supposed. After a while of silence, Dobby finally was calmed down and looked over at Harry. I could see that he admired him very much and I suddenly felt a twinge of pity for the little guy. Maybe if he didn't put me into a wardrobe, I would be more willing to sympathize for the elf, but I pushed back the pity that had crept into my mind and focused on trying to get out.

"You can't have met many decent wizards," Harry said to Dobby, I supposed, trying to make the elf happier.

I could have scoffed. Well, if Dobby acted like this to most wizards, then I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't consider them 'decent.' I most certainly wasn't going to be decent when I got out.

I saw Dobby vigorously shake his head, but then he suddenly jumped up, slamming his head on the window. I hoped that the glass wouldn't break. He also was shouting, "_Bad _Dobby! _Bad _Dobby!" over and over again.

"Don't- what are you doing?" Harry whispered hastily, gripping Dobby by his sides and pulling him back onto the bed.

I saw Hedwig had woken up and was shrieking, her wings flapping on the cage at the intruder.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir," Dobby explained in a somewhat dazed voice, "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir…"

"Your family?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir…Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir," Dobby answered and I thought about punishing him myself, "Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew sir-"

"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?" Harry asked, probably trying to convince Dobby not to hurt himself again.

"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They let Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments…"

"But why don't you leave? Escape?" Harry questioned, his voice somewhat determined.

Suddenly, the pity came back and I couldn't push it away. Were his owners that terrible to him?

"A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free… Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir…" Dobby sniffled and I felt really bad for him. He had to do this all of his life!

Harry stared at him with sympathy, "And I thought I had it bad staying here for another four weeks," Harry thought out loud, "This makes the Dursley's sound almost human. Can't anyone help you? Can't I?"

At that instant, Dobby immediately returned to sobbing. His tears ran course down his cheeks and if I could've moved, I would have been crying too. No one could help him.

"Please," Harry quietly begged "please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here-"

"Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby… Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew…" Dobby continued to snivel.

I saw Harry blush madly at the compliment, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione, she-"

Harry suddenly stopped talking and his face contorted into sorrow. Why would he be sad about Hermione? Did something happen that I didn't know?

"Harry Potter is humble and modest," Dobby respectfully looked up at Harry with his large eyes, "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-"

Harry cut him off, "Voldemort?"

Dobby suddenly shoved his hands in his ears, like he was hearing awful music and groaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"

"Sorry," Harry hurriedly said, trying to calm Dobby down again, "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron-"

Harry once again, randomly stopped and had the same look come over his face. What was wrong?

Dobby titled his face towards Harry, his eyes shining, "Dobby heard tell," He whispered, "that Harry Potter and Emily Blarsh met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago… that Harry Potter and Emily Blarsh escaped _yet again_."

The expression on Harry's face deepened in more remorse, but nodded.

Dobby suddenly had tears running down his face," Ah, sir," Dobby whispered, wiping his tears away with part of his filthy shirt, "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he _does_ have to shut his ears in the oven door later… _Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts." _

I would have gasped. How could Harry not go back to Hogwarts?

"W-what?" Harry stuttered, his face full of disbelief, "But I've got to go back- term starts September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here, I don't _belong _here. I belong in your world- at Hogwarts."

"No, no, no," Dobby pleaded, shaking his head to furiously I could hear his ears flap, "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger!"

"Why? Would Emily be in danger too? Is she going?" Harry asked and I would have perked up if I could at the sound of my name.

"Emily, sir… is not as important. Don't worry about her." Dobby rushed to say, fumbling with his words.

"Not as important? She is just as important! She's done everything I've done!" Harry argued and I felt a surge of pride. That's my Harry.

"Emily is not in danger, Harry Potter! But you are! There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make the most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," Dobby explained, talking quietly, "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"What terrible things? How is Emily not in danger? Who's plotting them?" Harry fired out the questions.

Dobby suddenly sounded like he couldn't breathe and started slamming his head on the wall.

"All right!" Harry yelled, snatching dobby's arm to make him stop, "You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning _me_?" and suddenly, realization hit his face, "Hang on- this hasn't got anything to do with Vol- sorry- \with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod," Harry tried to persuade him and Dobby's head got a little closer to the wall.

A beat later, Dobby shook his head.

Not- not _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, _sir-" Dobby spit out, staring deeply into Harry's eyes, as if trying to will him to know something.

Harry looked even more confused, "He hasn't got a brother, has he?" I could have laughed at Harry's tone.

Dobby shook his head again and made his eyes even wider.

"Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," Harry sighed, "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing- you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?"

Dobby seemed to dip his head in respect, "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength, but sir,"- Dobby's tone became lower and harder to listen to-" there are powers Dumbledore doesn't… powers no decent wizard…"

Dobby cut himself off and wriggled from Harry's grasp, jumping off the bed and snatched Harry's lamp, smacking himself in the face with it, yelping painfully.

I could hear the deadly silence form downstairs and I would have frozen in place if I wasn't already. Harry's Uncle's booming voice could be heard, closer than before, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"

"Quick! In the closet!" Harry's voice was urgent and worry panged through me as he opened the door suddenly, Dobby in one hand and he suddenly paused, realization going over his face as he spotted me, frantically looking everywhere, frozen. But, without wasting another second, he shoved Dobby with me and jumped onto his bed, just in time too.

The squeak of the door handle alerted me that Harry's uncle was here.

"What-the-_devil_-are-you-doing?" I heard the uncle's furious voice as he came close to Harry, spit probably landing on his face, "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke… One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy!" The large man then wiped around, his face more redder than usual and stomped out of the room, slamming the door.

I watched as Harry rushed to the wardrobe, hurriedly opening the doors.

"Emily!" He cried and looked over at Dobby, "What have you done to her!"

"Isn't that what she deserves Harry? All of your friends deserve for not writing to Harry Potter?" Dobby asked, slyly and I looked horrified at Dobby. I've been writing to Harry all summer!

"Dobby! How could you- wait a minute," Realization spread across Harry's features, "How do _you _know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

Dobby ran out of the wardrobe, shamefully moving his feet back and forth, "Harry Potter musn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best-"

"_Have you been stopping my letters?" _Harry asked, incredulous.

"Dobby has them sir," He slowly pulled out a massive package of letters and boxes out of his filthy bag thing.

I saw my package was there with Harry's name scribbled on top. It never got to him. But there was also a letter with my name on it…it was addressed to me. He took mine too.

"Harry Potter and Emily Blarsh mustn't be angry… Dobby hoped… if Harry Potter and Emily Blarsh thought their friends had forgotten them… Harry Potter and Emily Blarsh might not want to go back to school, sir…"

Harry abruptly dived for the letter, but Dobby scrambled out of the way.

"Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not go to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you both must not face! Say you both won't go back, sir!" Dobby pleaded, holding the package high above his head.

"You said earlier that Emily 'wasn't as important'! What changes your mind now?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"If Harry Potter thought that he were more important, Dobby thought you would want to stay here more." Dobby answered with the letters still out of Harry's grasp, "Now promise you won't go back, sir! Promsie you both won't!"

"No!" Harry shouted, "Now give me my friends' letters and set Emily free!"

"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," Dobby said with regret in his voice, then sped out of the room and I could barely hear him go down the stairs. I watched as Harry hurriedly sprinted after him.

I had no clue what was going on. I was just staring ahead, trying to strain my ears to hear anything. I only heard a mumble of voice and then a horrible crash. That can't be good. Screaming suddenly came from downstairs and I worried for Harry. What had Dobby done? Suddenly, I was released from my trap and I fell, face forward on the ground. Ow…

I scrambled to get up and ran to the door and partially down the stairs, just enough to see if Harry was ok. Things were not good. I saw Harry's uncle talking slyly to the Masons.

"This is just our nephew- very disturbed- meeting strangers upsets him, so we kept him upstairs. It's no problem at all. How about we all sit back down? Honey, would you please go get the ice cream? I will join you in a moment." He then turned sharply to Harry, who was covered in pudding and whipped cream, shivering, "I will flay you to within an inch of your life, boy! Now clean this up!" He shoved a mop in Harry's hands.

When Harry's tub-a-lard of an uncle had finally waddled away and his aunt had retrieved the ice cream with bowls and spoons I slowly came downstairs.

"Oh, Harry!" I quietly cried and gave him the biggest hug I could, despite him being covered in cream, "How could you possibly live here?"

"Emily! You're alright!" Harry hugged me back.

"Of course, I'm fine. But what about you? Oh, look at this!" I glanced at the mess around us, "I'll help you."

"Thank you, Emily." Harry said and continued to mop and I wiped the walls and the counters sparkling clean.

Murmuring from the dining room could be heard and things seemed to be going well. That is, until, the owl. It was a giant barn owl and it landed right on Mrs. Mason's head, a letter in its beak, dropped it, and flew away. This is when the screeching started and I knew I had to run, as fast as I could, away. I scuttled up the stairs, just far enough so I could still see.

The heavy woman ran out of the house, screaming on the top of her lungs about Harry's family being lunatics. I guess she was right. I barely heard Mr. Mason explain.

"My wife is mortally afraid of birds, I should tell you! Is this some kind of joke of yours?" The man shouted and left the house.

I don't think what deal they were making was agreed upon anymore.

I watched as Harry gripped the mop, trying not to fall over and his abnormally large uncle waddled over to him, an evil look in his beady eyes.

"Read it!" the uncle said through clenched teeth, shoving the letter form the owl towards Harry, "Go on- read it!"

I watched as Harry grabbed the parchment, horror written on his face as he scanned the words. I knew it couldn't be good. Not at all. Harry finally looked up and his adam's apple bobbed.

"you didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school," the man was smiling deviously, "Forgot to mention it… Slipped your mind, I daresay…"

At that moment he reminded me of Snape, a short and obese Snape. I shivered.

He leaned over Harry, all of his teeth showing, as if it was threatening, "Well, I've got news for you boy… I'm locking you up… You're never going back to that school… never… and if you try and magic yourself out- they'll expel you!"

I watched as he grabbed the back of Harry's shirt and marched him up the stairs, which I had vacated at that second, running up the stairs hurriedly and shut myself into Harry's wardrobe. As I heard Harry fall to the floor with a thud and the uncle's laughing died away after he clicked the door locked, I was shaking. I didn't know what from. Either anger or fear, maybe a mix. But at that instant, I felt like crying for Harry.

I came out of the closet as Harry lifted himself onto his bed, his expression worried. I hesitantly touched his arm, as if he would break.

"Harry…" I whispered, close to tears, but I held them back.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Emily." Harry said, looking away.

"You're sorry? I'm sorry you had to go through that! Those no good, rude, wastes of space! They can't do this to you Harry! I won't let them…" I sat down with him and looked out the window, suddenly happy that it was getting dark out and Harry's lights were off.

His uncle was staring up at the window, smiling evilly and was cutting the vines down. I shrunk closer to the wall, trying to stay hidden. Harry had no way of getting out. Neither did I. I glanced back at Harry, who had gotten up to look out the window, to see he came to the same conclusion.

"We're both trapped here. Emily! How are you going to get home?" He worried, staring down at his uncle.

I started picking through my brain, "I'll stay for the night, if that's ok with you, and then we'll tie whatever we can together and escape through the window." I wasn't so sure of the plan, but it was the only one we had.

Harry knew it too. He sighed, scratching the back of his head, "Well, um, you can have my bed. I know it's not the best."

"Harry, but where will you sleep? Certainly not on the floor!" I lectured him, knowing what he was thinking.

"I'll be fine. Come on, Emily." Harry ushered me to his bed, but I resisted.

"Either it's you sleeping in that bed and I'm on the floor, or we're both sleeping on the bed!" I said without thinking about what I was saying.

I suddenly started blushing madly and looked away. Why, oh why did I say that?

"Well… you're not sleeping on the floor…that's for sure…but um…" Harry trailed off, looking away and blushing.

"Are you ok with sleeping in the same…umm…bed?" I asked, suddenly self conscious.

Despite Harry being my best guy friend, it didn't change the fact that he was a boy. And I never ever slept in the same bed with anyone, never mind a boy! What if I kicked him or something?

"Uhhh…are you?" He finally looked over at me and I could feel my cheeks practically catch on fire.

I cleared my throat, "Ya, I am. I'm fine with it." I tried to sound totally unaffected, but failed miserably.

"Well…we should be getting to bed. We have a long night tomorrow." He said and I walked over, slowly getting under the covers, feeling more awkward than before. I didn't even argue when he told me I could have the pillow.

For a long time I just stared out Harry's window, thinking. I tried to come up with an escape plan. The next night we would hurriedly tie anything that Harry had, grab anything we could carry and run to Mrs. Figg's house. She would help us. We would then go to my house and he would never, ever, e_ver _have to see the Dursely's again.

Suddenly, my curiosity perked up when I recalled his uncle's face as he gave the letter to Harry. What was in the letter? I strained my eyes, looking around in the dim light, to spot a small piece of parchment on his desk. His room being really small, I just stretched my arm out as far as I could and snatched the letter, tilting towards the window for more light. I devoured the note quickly:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at both forty-five minutes past seven and twelve minutes past nine. We also have found that a Motionless Charm was cast at your place of residence forty-four minutes past seven. _

_As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)_

_We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles)is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Staute of Secrecy._

_Enjoy you Holidays!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper use of magic office

Ministry of Magic

I stared in astonishment at the letter. They blamed _Harry? _It was all Dobby's fault! Despite having some sympathy for his situation, I still had an anger that burned for him. After all, he did freeze me and put me in a wardrobe. I set the letter back. At least Harry would never have to worry about anything like that ever again if he was at my house.

I smiled at the thought and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning was terrible. Harry's uncle, which I found out his name was Vernon, promised he would lock Harry up. And lock him up he did. I woke up to the humming of a screw driver, only to see that there were brass bars being drilled over Harry's window by some man in a work uniform. But that wasn't the worst thing! I had to hide in Harry's wardrobe when Harry's Uncle Vernon came in and started fitting a cat flap door onto the bottom of Harry's door, which I soon found out they pushed food through.

Now, that was a huge problem. There was Harry, Hedwig and I and three puny meals every day. I remember the first day they started doing this.

"Oh come on, Emily. You have to eat something!" Harry tried to persuade me and tipped the bowl of cold soup towards my mouth, but I snapped it shut and shook my head.

I realized that Harry had gotten skinner since Hogwarts. Without getting three wonderful meals a day from his school, he was getting thinner and thinner. I could hardly stand it. At home, I could just pop into my kitchen and pull out a granola bar or something. I just figured out that Harry could never do something like that and I always got the biggest twist of guilt in my stomach when he tried to get me to eat something. I was fine, all soft and squishy in the stomach area and I knew I could stand a fair amount of time without food. Or I hoped. So I just couldn't eat Harry's food, what little of it he had.

After much arguing, I finally got him to eat it (but I didn't dare argue when he gave Hedwig some vegetables that were in the soup) and felt my stomach slightly squirm. I didn't know how long we would be stuck in the room, but it was going to be a long time.

What was even worse was access to the bathroom. They came in the first day (I was in the wardrobe because I could hear his cousin's, Dudley's, thumping footsteps) and told Harry that they would let him use the bathroom once at night and once in the morning. We actually came up with something quite clever after Harry came back. You know, a girl has to go to the bathroom too, so we looked through his closet for some really baggy clothes. Later that night, I flipped my hair over my head, stuffed it in Harry's hat, and left some sticking out since Harry and I both had the same hair color. I would put on his clothes (while he wasn't looking) and glasses while he hid the closest and they would lead me to the bathroom. They didn't even notice I wasn't Harry! I felt bad for using Harry's bathroom time and his bed and everything… but I couldn't get out.

They locked the door from the outside. They had bars on the window. And most importantly, I couldn't use magic without getting Harry expelled.

During the extra time, Harry and I would talk or play tick-tac-toe or something. We got closer during all those hours of being locked up and I realized how horrible Harry's life really was. I couldn't even imagine living that way, even though I was, right now. But I told him about my life too, even though it was no where's close to being as terrible as his. I told him a little more about my dad and what my mom told me over the summer and he would listen intently, nodding at the right times. Then he would give a comment back to show he really listened. So, I can't say it was all that bad.

But, three days later, something happened.

Harry's Aunt Petunia slide another bowl of vegetable soup through the flap whole sometime at night, after we had a bathroom break. My stomach practically felt like it was eating itself, but I continued to give Harry my stubborn face and look away while he ate. I then turned around as Harry put some of the revolting looking vegetable in Hedwig's cage.

She flapped her wings and gave Harry a revolted look.

"It's no good turning your beak up at it- that's all we've got," Harry told her regretfully and I was suddenly very angry.

"They can't do this to us! We're going to get out one way or another! We have to!" I yelled, throwing my hands above my head and Harry looked at me from his bed, defeated.

"How are we supposed to do that?" He asked, his tone bland.

I stood there thinking for a moment and suddenly slumped, feeling like the energy was zapped from, "I don't know…" I whispered, plopping next to Harry on the bed, "But we're going to die if we stay this way, we have to do something…"

"Emily, what can we do? We still have another four weeks until Hogwarts starts and I don't even think my uncle and aunt are ever going to allow me to go back!" Harry exasperated.

"Well, someone will notice. Dumbledore will do something! He'll make them or something. He has to, right?" I asked, lowering my head onto the pillow.

"I hope so, Emily. I hope so…" I heard his voice drift off and glanced over to see he was asleep.

I decided that I should be going to sleep too and shut my eyes.

I suddenly woke up to mumbling and something that was painful and white shinning at my eyes. I started to shake Harry's shoulder, rubbing my eyes.

"Stop it," I saw Harry roll over, his arm hanging over the side, "Leave me alone… cut it out… I'm trying to sleep…"

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking until he got use to the light. I squinted my eyes and stared at Harry's window. There was someone staring at us. He looked familiar with his fiery red hair, long nose, and ocean blue eyes.

"Ron?" I gasped.

~(Author's Note)~

I know these chapters aren't very long, but I'm going by the chapters in the book…which right now aren't very long. I don't plan on having this book as large as the last one, seeing as the second book isn't as big as the first book anyways… but I hope you'll still love it anyways! Once again, thank you Trh1 for being freakin' awesome and reading over my chapters and giving helpful advice! I love you! I also would like to thank Courtz95 for being a dedicated reader and my first reader! I love her too! Thanks for reading!

-Liz


	3. Chapter 3: The Narrow Escape

Little Black Sheep: Book Two

Chapter Three: The Narrow Escape

By Liz S.

"Oh my god! Harry! It's Ron!" I exclaimed, pulling him by the shoulders over to the window.

"Ron?" Harry shouted, quickly shoving his window up so they could hear us through the bars. The sticky summer air blew across my face.

"Ron- how did you- oh my gosh- how are you-" I was stuttering and suddenly shut up when I noticed how the Weasely's were at the second story window of Harry's house.

They were in a turquoise car, which had a dent by on the front headlights, and it looked like as if there was an invisible string holding it up in mid-air, keeping it right by the window. I gawked. There was no way magic could do this!

"Oy! Harry! You all right? Fred! Emily's here too!" I could hear George in the front seat, his hands on the wheel, with a relaxed grin on his face.

"What's been going on? I must have sent both of you a million invites to my house, but you never owled me back. Then Dad tells me that Harry got a warning for casting spells-"

"I didn't do it! How does your dad know, anyhow?" Harry asked, still stunned.

"He works at the Ministry," Ron answered, "You _know _we're not supposed to cast spells outside of school!"

"Ron, Harry didn't do it! You should be talking Ron! Look what you're flying in!" I threw my arms in the direction of the car.

"This doesn't count. _We_ didn't enchant this. This is Dad's, we're just borrowing it. But doing magic with the Muggles you live with-" Ron gave Harry an accusing look again.

"Harry didn't do anything! It's a long story…" I explained and Harry started talking in a quiet voice.

"Can you tell Dumbledore that I can't go to Hogwarts this year? The Dursely's have me locked up here, along with Emily. We can't get out. And we can't use magic to get out because then the Ministry will just-" Harry's words were fast as he tried to explain, but Ron interrupted him with a beaming smile on his face.

"Harry, stop rambling! Don't worry, we're going to get you both out of here!" Ron said and I looked at him funny.

"How? You can't magic us out!" I exclaimed and he just smiled.

"You're forgetting who's with me." He pointed over his shoulder at his twin brothers, who had devious grins on their faces.

"Emily, tie this around the bars." Fred threw a rope over to me and I realized what they were going to do.

I tightly double knotted the thick, rough rope onto the brass bars that caged Harry and I in his room. I looked over at Harry, smiling, we were going to be free, but he had an apprehensive look on his face.

"If the Dursely's wake up, we're dead!" Harry explained to the Weasely's as I finished tying.

"Don't worry Harry," Fred reassured him, "Now, both of you, stand back."

Suddenly, Fred stepped on the gas and the car lurched forward and I jumped back with Harry staring in amazement as he revved the car up and the groaning of the bars could be heard. I strained my ears for any noise that might indicate if the Dursely's were going to wake up, but all I could hear was Fred pushing further onto the gas pedal, the car trying to break the bars loose. I looked over at Harry to see he was stock still. This was it, this was the moment we either loose it all or we escape, free. Abruptly, there was a high pitch screeching sound and I saw that the bars were gone, falling down while Fred's car zoomed up in the air. Harry and I jumped to the window, gripping onto the wooden window frame and looked down. The bars dangled a few feet from the ground, all mangled and twisted, looking quite out of place in Harry's perfect backyard, and Ron hoisted them up through the car window, slightly panting. This was it, we were free!

I looked over at Harry's door, suddenly remembering his uncle and aunt. There were no thundering footsteps or furious voices and I sighed in relief. Fred slowly backed up the car to Harry's window. My whole body was tingling with excitement and dread. What if we were caught?

"Get in," Ron yelled, waving his arm towards the open door.

I grabbed Harry's hand and was about to jump to the door when he pulled his hand back.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff- my books- my wand- my broomstick" Harry explained.

"Where is it?" George asked.

"They locked it up in the cupboard downstairs and I can't get out to go get it." Harry said, suddenly worried.

"No problem," George said smoothly and clambered out of the car and crawled through the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Fred followed him.

"Picking the lock," I squinted my eyes in the darkness to see that George had pulled out a hair pin and started shoving it into the key hole, "Most wizards think it's a waste of time, but Fred and I thought it was worth it, learning these skills."

Suddenly, the door was free and the twins turned to us.

"We'll get Harry's stuff, just grab anything from your room and pass it to Ron," Fred ordered and the twins tip toed into the darkness.

"Be careful, the last stair squeaks," Harry whispered to them and we suddenly started scouring his room.

I grabbed a few of his belongings that I thought he would want and started shoving them over to Ron, wanting to get out as soon as possible. The twins weren't done yet when Harry and I finished.

"We should go help them, maybe some things stuck." I told him and he nodded.

It turned out that this lock just took longer to pick and Harry and I started grabbing his things, shoving them up the stairs. I froze when I heard a deep cough echo through the room, but resumed after a few seconds. We slowly pushed the heavy trunk up the steps and finally met the hallway by Harry's room.

"We can take it from here," Fred told us and lugged the trunk over to Harry's window, getting into the car and had his twin push it to him.

The trunk was stubborn and after each push only moved a few inches. Harry and I started to push with George, only to make little progress.

"Harry, what do you have in here?" I asked, huffing.

"Everything," he answered, pushing the trunk with his shoulder again.

Another cough rang through the house.

"Just a little more," Fred told us, out of breath as he yanked on the trunk, "Just one more good push-"

The trunk flew right into Fred's gut as we shoved the trunk one last time. I jumped into the car with George, Harry following us when there was a terrible, ear splitting squawk.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!" I could hear Harry's Uncle Vernon boom.

"I forgot Hedwig!" Harry yelled and turned away from us.

"Harry! No!" I called after him, but it was no use, he was already grabbing Hedwig.

Thundering footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs as I leaned out the car, keeping the door wide open.

"Hurry Harry!" I yelled as he threw the cage over to Ron and got on top of his desk to get into the car.

I grabbed his hand and suddenly there was a huge crack and I saw Harry's door almost fly off his hinges and there stood a red faced, absolutely fuming Uncle Vernon. I yanked on Harry's hand, but wasn't fast enough when his uncle growled in rage and clutched Harry's ankle.

"Harry!" I yelled, "Guys, help me!"

Fred, George and Ron grabbed onto Harry's arm and pulled as Harry's Uncle Vernon continued to bellow.

"Petunia! He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!" His eyes were on fire and I looked over at Harry, pulling with all my might. I couldn't leave him with these people, I just couldn't.

My arms were aching from the tug-a-war we were having with Harry's uncle, but I gave on sudden jerk and Harry slipped free. Harry's uncle was scrambling to get up when Harry slammed the car door shut.

"Slam your foot down, Fred!" Ron yelled and we reeled forward, my head slamming on the back of the cheap vinyl seat.

I looked out the window and saw Harry's house disappearing. We were free! I gave a loud squeal with a smile on my face. We were free! Harry's relatives were yelling out into the night, but I couldn't hear them as Harry rolled down the window, the wind making it impossible to hear.

"See you next summer!" Harry yelled to them and we all fell into a fit of laughter as Harry rolled the window back up.

Ron was squishing me against the car door, the twins up in front, them driving madly in the hot, sticky, summer air, but I couldn't care less. Harry was gone from those monsters and so was I. It was the happiest I've been in ages.

"Let Hedwig out," Harry shouted over to Ron, "She'll fly behind us. She hasn't been able to stretch out her wings in ages."

George gave Ron the hairpin and he stuck it into the padlock that kept Hedwig caged. Soon enough, Ron opened the cage and let the white owl out the window. She glided behind us, cooing in delight.

"So- what's the story?" Ron asked, eager, "What's been going on?"

I started the story before Harry could, "I used to floo network to get to Harry's house, after not getting a letters from you guys all summer. When I reached Harry's house, there was a house elf in Harry's room! He cursed me, freezing me, and stuffed me in Harry's wardrobe! He was an evil little troll!" I cried indignantly.

"Then I came in and he was on my bed…" Harry continued the story for me and the Weasely's listened intently while I gave nasty comments about Dobby under my breath.

When Harry finished explaining what Dobby had told him and what he had done after Harry refused the Weasely's stayed quiet in thought.

"Very fishy," Fred broke the silence.

"Definitely dodgy," George commented, "So he wouldn't tell you who was plotting all that stuff?"

"No, he didn't. But I don't think he could," Harry explained, "Like I told you before, whenever he came close to revealing something, he kept banging his head against the wall."

Fred and George looked at each other and Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"You think he's lying?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Stupid little rat…" I mumbled furiously, but everyone just ignored me.

"Well, put it this way-" Fred started to explain, "house elves have power of their own, but they can't use it without their owner's permission. I bet that Dobby's owner told him to tell you not to go to Hogwarts, someone's idea of a joke. Do you know anyone at Hogwart's who may have a grudge on you?"

"Yes," Ron, Harry, and I grumbled, thinking of one person.

"It's Draco Malfoy," I explained, saying his name with venom.

"Draco Malfoy?" George seemed to be thinking, "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"It has to be. I don't know anyone else with the last name Malfoy," I said, my tone bitter.

"Why does it matter if he's Lucius Malfoy's son?" Harry asked.

"I've heard Dad talk about him," George explained, his tone grim, "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

"And when You-Know-Who disappeared, he came out saying he didn't mean. A load of bull dung! Dad says he was probably in Voldemort's inner circle." Fred sneered, looking over the seat as he spoke.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I cried and he laughed.

"There is no road, Little Emily." Fred said, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Fred, if you do anything… I swear…" I tried to sound threatening when suddenly, he started flipping the car.

A blood curdling scream escaped from my mouth and I started shouting at Fred, "Stop it! Stop it!"

I was gripping onto the gray vinyl seat, screaming my head off. I could hear Ron and Harry next to me yelling. Fred and George just laughed.

"Fred! Stop it, right now!"

Suddenly I felt the car right itself.

"Fred! You git!" I heard Ron yell and then noticed my eyes were closed.

I opened them and glared at the red-head who was driving, "You're a bloody jerk."

"Guilty as charged." Fred said with a smile and then looked ahead and I gave a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, Emily." Ron apologized.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked with concern and I just waved it away.

"Ya, just afraid of large heights is all." I tried to say this loftily, but my voice slightly trembled.

"Afraid of heights?" George exclaimed and looked over at his brother with a devious smile.

"If you do flip this car or do anything like it again, I'll kill both of you!" I chastised the twins and they gave me guilty smiles.

"So you think that Malfoy is behind this?" Harry asked, "I don't know if they Malfoy's have a house elf."

"Well, if it's not Malfoy, then it's an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich." Fred said.

"Well, my mom and I have a house elf and we're not rich." I told them.

"You have a house elf?" Ron asked, incredulous, "Mom's always wanted one to do the laundry, but all we have is a ghoul in the attic and gnomes in the garden. I thought house elves always came with castles or manors…"

"Well, my mom just told me about him this summer. He hates us… I don't know why!" I added quickly.

"That's strange. I've never known a non rich family to have a house elf, no offense of course!" Ron said, his ears a little pink.

"It's ok, Ron." I patted his shoulder and looked over to see Harry was staring out into space.

"Well, I'm glad we came to get you two. At first I thought it was Errol's fault-" Ron started to say when Harry and I interrupted him.

"Errol?" We both asked and I looked over at Harry, laughing slightly.

"He's our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he fell on a delivery. Then I tried to borrow Hermes-" Ron once again tried to explain, but Harry cut in.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Hermes is Percy's owl. I tried to borrow him from him, but he wouldn't allow me. He said he needed him." Ron said.

George turned over to look at us, his red-hair almost florescent in the absence of light, "Percy has been acting strange this summer. He _has _been sending quite a lot of letters and spending a lot of time in his room, but there's only so many times you can polish your prefect badge..." George trailed off and then pointed to the compass, "Oh, Fred, you're going a little too much to the west."

"Thanks, George," Fred said and moved the wheel a little bit.

"So, does your dad know you have the car?" Harry asked, but I could already guess the answer.

"Er…no," Ron answered with a guilty look on his face, "Dad had work tonight. Hopefully we can get the car into the garage before Mum wakes up."

"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway?" Harry asked and I nestled into my seat, finally feeling safe.

"Dad works at the most boring department," Ron said, his tone dull, "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"What is that?" I asked, intrigued. How could that possibly be boring?

"It has to do with the bewitching of Muggle objects, you know, in case they reach a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and someone sold her tea set at an antique shop. A Muggle woman bought it and tried serving tea in it to all of her friends. Oh, it was bad, Dad had to do overtime for weeks." Ron explained, shuddering at the memory.

"What happened?" Harry asked and I was staring expectantly at Ron.

"The teapot went nuts and poured boiling tea all over everything and one of the guests had to go to the hospital with sugar tongs clamped on his nose. Dad was going frantic- it was only him and an old warlock named Perkins at the office- and they had to use the Memory Charm and do all sorts of stuff to clean it up-" I cut Ron off.

"But, Ron, what about what your dad with this car?" I asked, confused.

Fred laughed from the front, "Yeah, I know. Dad's crazy with anything that has to do with Muggles; we have a shed full with Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and then puts it together again. If he had to raid _our _house, he'd have to put himself under arrest. He drives Mum mad."

"There's the main road," George pointed through the windshield, "We'll be there in ten minutes or so… good timing, it's getting light out…"

I looked out to see that the horizon was fuzzy with pinks and oranges. The light spread across the patchwork land, looking as if we were riding over a green quilt. I suddenly felt very tired, as if the sun was a reminder that I had gotten only an hour or so of sleep and that my stomach had been empty for days. I slumped in my seat, my head leaning on Ron's shoulder. I saw the twins up front give each other a sly smile and I glared at them, but was too tired to say anything.

"We're a little outside the village," George said, smiling at my glare, "Ottery St. Catchpole."

Fred lowered us further and further towards the ground and I could see the sun was just barely rising over the land, looking as red as coals in a fire. I was just dozing off when I was suddenly awoken with a large bump.

"Touchdown!" Fred yelled, throwing his hands into the air and I noticed that we had reached the ground.

I quickly perked up and rubbed my eyes, looking out the window. Fred had landed us next to a garage that seemed to be falling down and I averted my gaze for my first look at Ron's house. I sighed in relief as I saw it wasn't some prim and proper place, actually it seemed to come straight from a fairy tale. Well, my kind of fairy tales. The bottom seemed to be a square made out of different stones and then there were other rooms tacked on. It was made out of all different kinds of wood and towered high into the sky with about five stone chimneys and seemed like at any moment it would tumble all down. On the front was an old sign that I could barely read: The Burrow. On their rickety porch were a line of muddy old boots and a rusty old cauldron that seemed like it would cave on itself at any moment. Despite that it looked like a safety hazard, I felt so at home here, like I could do anything and nobody would care. At Harry's everything seemed too orderly that I felt like I was being suffocated. I breathed in the early morning air and looked over at Ron, who was blushing.

"It's not much," Ron murmured.

"It's _wonderful," _Harry said in awe.

"It's perfect…" I whispered and opened my car door, letting the boys out.

Immediately I noticed that there were chickens everywhere, all pecking at the ground, minding their own business.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," Fred turned and talked to us while we walked up to the house, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then, Ron, you will come bounding down the stairs and say, 'Mum, look who turned up last night!' and she'll be happy to see Emily and Harry and she'll never know about the car."

We all nodded and Ron turned to me and Harry, "Right. Emily, Harry, I sleep at the- the top-"

I watched as Ron's face turned pale and I froze, "Ron, what's wrong?"

I span around with George, Harry, and Fred.

Mrs. Weasely's eyes blazed as bright as her red hair and she was glaring at her sons, stomping across the yard, the chickens fluttering away. I almost thought the ground she walked on would catch on fire.

"_Ah,_" Fred breathed his eyes wide.

"Oh, dear," George whispered.

I suddenly felt ashamed, as if I had been caught with my hand in a cookie jar. I stood silent and kept flickering my glance from her to the ground. She suddenly came to a stop in front of us, her glare digging into my skin. It seemed strange, her expression was menacing, despite the fact she had slippers and a flower printed apron on.

"_So_," was all she said, but she could have said a million words and if would have the same affect. This, I thought, was something only a mother could master.

"Morning Mum," George said, trying to smile, as if this didn't affect him, but he failed.

"Have you any idea how worry I've been?" Mrs. Weasely spoke in a small, but sharp whisper.

I almost wished she would start yelling instead of whispering. The quietness seemed to unnatural and cut into my ears.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to-" Fred started to say, but then the strangest thing happened.

All of the Weasely boys had at least a head on Mrs. Weasely , but the all shrunk back when Mrs. Weasely started her furious shouting.

"_Beds empty! No note! Car gone!- could have crashed- out of my mind with worry-did you care?- never, as long as I've lived- you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie, or Percy-" _She thundered and it seemed she was so angry she couldn't complete any of sentences. I looked away in shame and froze when I heard a small whisper from Fred.

"Perfect Percy," was all he said, but it seemed like those words would get him killed.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" Mrs. Weasely fully exploded, stomping closer, stabbing her index finger in Fred's chest, "You could have _died_, you could have been _seen_, you could have lost your father his _job_-"

I kept stepping away from the three red-haired boys and bumped into something. I turned around to see Harry, who was equally as freaked out. I gave him a slight smile and moved to stand beside him. The yelling seemed to never end. Mrs. Weasely never lost any of her furiousness and never got any softer as the time went on. The sun got higher and higher, but it seemed like she didn't care. By the end of it, the three boys were all pale and she seemed to be losing her voice.

She suddenly turned to Harry and I, and gave us a creepy, pleasant smile, "I'm very pleased to see you, Harry and Emily, why don't you come inside and have breakfast, hm?"

She then turned away and started walking towards the unstable house and I gave Ron and his brothers an apprehensive look. Ron just motioned his head towards his retreating mother and gave a small smile. I sent him one of my own and slowly followed Mrs. Weasely, with Harry next to me.

As I walked onto the porch and pulled open the wooden door I was found myself in a cramped, but surprisingly cozy kitchen. I spotted a dark wooden table and chairs in the middle of the cluttered room and gingerly took a seat, Harry following suite.

I finally looked up, wanting to know everything about Ron's house. It was as disorganized as the outside looked, with the sink filled over the brim with dishes that had odd stains on them. Over their fireplace, which was huge, and surprisingly was empty of ashes, they had a shelf full of books. The seemed to be all different sizes and only had one thing in common, their subjects. I saw a familiar red checkered book that my mom had at home, _Bessy Blanker's Complete Book of Magic Cooking!_, and smiled at the memory of her using it when I was a child.

I looked in front of me to see that on the wall was the most peculiar clock. Far away, anyone would be able to mistake it for a normal clock, but up close you could see words in place of the numbers. In the different areas there would be things like 'time to feed the chickens' or 'time to cook dinner' I wished I had a clock like that.

I faintly could hear the radio that was on somewhere in the house and I had to contain my excitement when my favorite singer, Celestina Warbeck, was going to be on Witching Hour next. This house was perfect beyond belief. I'm a very disorganized person, always have been and my mom would always yell at me to clean my room, except for these past few weeks, of course. I don't see the sense in having things stacked and orderly because, for the most part, when I clean my room I always loose something! When I don't have it clean, I can find anything. Besides, if I clean it, it'll just end up getting messy again, right?

Mrs. Weasely was by the stove, cooking breakfast, but clanged each pan down as she put them on the stove. Every so often she would look over at the table and glare daggers at Ron, Fred, and George, who just sat down at the table. I looked over at Ron to see he was still a little pale, but he was getting better. Ron's mom kept muttering to herself as she slipped bacon and eggs in the pans, saying things like, "did they even _think_-" and "_never _in all my life have I _ever_-"

My mouth started to water at the smell of sausages and my stomach felt hollow. No food for three days, my stomach slightly grumbled at the thought and I hugged my stomach, embarrassed. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasely walked over with a steaming frying pan and started to flip sausages on Harry's plate.

"I don't blame either of _you_," she told us, smiling slightly, "I mean, Arthur and I were worried about you both. If you two didn't send Ron a letter by tomorrow, we were going to go over and see what was going on, but these _three_," she turned over to them and glared once again, "decided to take an illegal flying car- I don't what they were thinking- they could have been _seen_-" She added the sausages to my plate and I swallowed, but didn't touch them, it wouldn't be polite. But, I was so close to skipping pleasantries.

She then grabbed her wand, which was hidden in a daisy printed pocket of her apron, and flicked her wrist over at the sink. Suddenly, the dishes started moving around, washing each other.

"It was _cloudy_, Mum." Fred argued, and I cringed, ready for another lecture.

"Keep your mouth shut while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasely swung her head in his direction as she went to the stove and grabbed a pan of eggs.

"They were starving them, Mum!" George tried coming into Fred's defense and I glanced over at Harry, who gave me a guilty look.

Right at that moment my stomach gave a large grumble and I covered my face with my hair, thoroughly embarrassed.

"See, Mum!" George pointed over to me and I started to blush scarlet.

"You keep your mouth closed too!" Mrs. Weasely snapped at them and then turned to Harry and I again, smiling a little.

"Come on, you two can eat," she spoke softly and I grabbed a sausage hesitantly and took a bite when I suddenly someone come into the kitchen.

She looked familiar, with flaming red hair and in a night dress. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Harry and gave a squeak, running up the stairs.

I stared questioningly at her retreating figure. I grabbed another sausage, realizing I already ate the first one and Ron leaned in toward Harry and me.

"That's Ginny," he whispered, his head inclining towards the stairs, "She's my sister, and has been talking about Harry all summer."

"Ya, she'll be wanting your autograph," Fred told Harry, winking, until he saw his mother staring down at him and he went back to slumping over his plate, eating.

Mrs. Weasely's shadow was suddenly over me, "So, Emily honey, we've heard about you from Ron, he hasn't told us much." She smiled sweetly and I saw Ron's ears turn a little red.

"Oh, um, well, what do you want to know?" I asked a little nervous.

"She's wondering if you really are the Girl-Who-Lived," Fred said bluntly.

"Fred!" she scolded, her lips pursed.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasely. I don't mind. And ya, I guess you can call me that." I told her, my cheeks on fire.

"Oh, poor thing. You just found this out this June?" She asked, her eyes sad.

"Yes," I replied quietly, tracing the scar under my wrist.

"So, did any of your parents go to Hogwarts?" She now sat down, taking a bite of her egg.

I nodded, "Yes, both of them."

"Oh, what houses?"

I suddenly froze, realizing I had no clue, "Um, I don't know really. My mom doesn't like to talk about it that much."

Mrs. Weasely's eye brows furrowed, "Really? Oh, well that's fine. Not everyone likes to talk about their Hogwart years. What about your father?"

I bent my head forward and heard Ron talk for me, "She doesn't know her dad."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, Emily! I didn't mean to-" She rushed to apologize, but I looked up and gave her a small smile.

"It's quite alright. A lot of people don't know about my dad," I fibbed, knowing that everyone probably knew him.

The room went silent and we continued eating, Mrs. Weasely every once in while looking up to glower at her sons. Our plates were soon empty, it almost seemed like magic how little of time it took us.

"_Blimey, _I'm tired," Fred leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms, "I guess I'll go to bed-"

"No, you won't!" Mrs. Weasely sharply ordered, "It's your own fault you stayed up all night. You're going to go de-gnome they garden, they've been getting out of hand these past few days-"

"But Mum-" George whined.

"And you two join him!" she snapped at Ron and George, but then turned over at Harry and I, "You two can go to bed, dearies. You two didn't ask Ron to come and fly-"

"Oh, I don't mind, I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de-gnoming-" Harry tried to tell her as I got up.

Frankly, I was really tired and after having a great breakfast, I wanted to go to bed.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you, dear, but de-gnoming is a very dull chore," Mrs. Weasely smiled at him, "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject-"

I suddenly perked up. Lockhart!

She reached up and grabbed a large book, one that looked familiar as my mom had all of his books.

"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden-" George grumbled, but I kept my attention on the book.

I sighed dreamily as I looked at his picture on the front, with his shocking blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and winning smile. I smiled giddily as I saw his picture move and he winked. Mrs. Weasely took the book into her hands and grinned down at the picture.

"Oh, he is marvelous," Mrs. Weasely gushed, "He knows his household pests alright, it's a wonderful book…"

"Oh, I know!" I told her happily, "My mom owns all of his books!"

"She does? Oh my! I would love to borrow them some time!" Mrs. Weasely squealed and I heard Ron groan.

"Oh, not Emily too!" Ron cried.

"You see, Mum fancies him," Fred whispered to Harry, "and it seems like Emily does too."

"I do not!" I shouted at him, my face getting hot.

"Oh don't be so ridiculous, Fred," Mrs. Weasley told him, blushing herself, "And if you think you know so much more than Gilderoy Lockhart, then go on and get it done then! And beware, if I see a single gnome in that garden, you'll be sorry. Now, go on!"

I watched as the guys filed out of the room, and Harry looked over at me, unsure if he should follow them or stay with me.

"Oh, go on, I'm just going to get some sleep," I yawned and waved him out.

He smiled and turned, walking out the door.

"Thank you for breakfast, Mrs. Weasely, I'll make sure to ask my mom about those books, though." I told her, smiling, trying to be polite.

"Oh, no problem, sweetheart. You can go into Ron's bedroom, which is on the second floor." She said, her eyes twinkling and I turned around, going through their small hallway until I met the stairs.

The steps seemed to tip every which way and its path would go everywhere. Each stair squeaked and I was almost afraid I would fall through one. When I reached the first landing, I saw a door slightly open and a red hair girl looking intently out the window as she sat at her desk. I gingerly walked up to it and knocked softly on the door, "May I come in?"

She must have jumped a few feet in the air and the saw it was only me, "Oh, um, yes."

I took a few steps into her room and looked around. I noticed that the walls had a few posters of Holyhead Harpies and the wizard band the Weird Sisters. It looked like a pretty normal bedroom and I glanced over at her. She was now away from her desk and was just standing in the middle of her room, staring at me.

"Oh, so, you're, um, Ron's sister, right?" I asked and she turned a little pink.

"Yes, I am. Although I wish I wasn't." She sat down on her light yellow bed comforter.

"Really? He seems nice enough," I stood by her and remembered all those times he would remark how I was like Hermione, "Well, most of the time."

"It's not just that," she sighed, "I'm the only girl to be born into the Weasely family for generations! So all I have are brothers and since I'm the youngest they're always saying 'You're too little.'" She suddenly started blushing at her outspoken statement.

I smiled at her and put at hand on her back, "Well, it can't be all that bad. I have no siblings, so it can get quite boring in my house. So, what were you looking at outside?" I asked and moved towards the window.

"Oh, um, n-nothing…" she stuttered and hurriedly got up.

I looked out the glass to three red-headed boys and a black-haired one. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry. I grinned as I watched Harry swing in circles to get a gnome off his finger.

"Ooohhh, so you were watching him?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"Well, it wasn't like I was watching just _him_, I mean, it's just-" She started to ramble and I just put a hand up.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I beamed at her, but I felt something weird in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what it was, but I just put it off on how much I ate during breakfast.

"Oh, thanks." She breathed and sat back down at her desk, "He's just so… wow."

I stared down watching his laughing face, his green eyes visible, even from here. His hair was extremely messy and the rest of the boys were laughing as well. He sure was wow… I shook my head and Ginny turned to me.

"Do you like my brother?" She blurted and I gave her the weirdest look.

"What?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Do you like my brother, Ron?" she said again, this time with a smile.

"Oh, no! I mean, he's a nice guy, but-" Her grin just got bigger and she held up a hand like I did.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She repeated what I told her and I was flabbergasted.

"Ginny! Really, I don't like your brother-" I tried to convince her, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Trust me, I won't tell anyone! Awww… my brother is going have a girlfriend!" She suddenly came up and hugged me, "Don't worry, I think he likes you too."

My eyes bugged out at that statement. There was no chance he liked me. He liked Hermione!

She just continued to talk though, "I mean, he was so worried when you didn't answer his letters back. I bet he just went to Harry's house first so it didn't look suspicious."

"Ginny! There's no way he likes me!" I exclaimed, feeling flustered.

"Psh. Of course he does!" she rolled light brown her eyes as if it was obvious, "So, what is Harry's house like?" She suddenly stared intently at me, very excited.

"Well, he lives in a suburbia type place, so his house is very orderly. It's pretty scary how cookie-cutter all the houses there are. His relatives are very mean, even tortuous, so he always got the worse things. His room was full of broken things that were from his cousin. I don't think his room would look like that if he didn't live with them." I told her, thinking back to how strange his room looked compared to him.

"What did they do to you two?" she asked, still completely interested.

"They put these bars on Harry's window and locked his door so we couldn't get out. They gave Harry this revolting looking soup three times every day and only let him go to the bathroom twice a day. It was like a military camp." I explained and she just blurted out another question.

"Did you sleep in his bed?"

I suddenly started blushing madly, "Ya."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you slept in his _bed_. You were in his _room_. You're so lucky!" She squealed, "I wish I could have been there." She looked back out at the window.

"Oh, no you don't! I haven't eaten for three days except for breakfast here!" I protested.

She suddenly got a thoughtful look on her face, "It'd be worth it." Was all she said as I thought about it.

It was kind of worth it. I shook my head again. That was a stupid thought! I scowled at myself.

Suddenly, I heard a slam from downstairs.

"Dad's home." Ginny exclaimed and we both rushed to the door, but she suddenly stopped.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked and she shook her head, blushing.

"I'll, um, just stay here. You know?" She told me and I realized she was nervous around Harry.

"Oh, then, I'll just see you later then." I said and started running down the stairs, careful not to fall.

When I reached the bottom, I spotted Mr. Weasely. He sighed as he sat plopped down into a kitchen chair. His red hair was thinning, but it was still a brilliant shade. He seemed to be the opposite of Mr. Dursely, being as thin as he was. His clothes were emerald robes, which were all worn out. He took off her wire rimmed glasses and set them on the kitchen table in front of him, rubbing his forhead.

"What a night," he sighed, and I watched as all the boys sat down at the table with him as he reached for the tea pot.

I slowly walked over and slipped into the seat next to the group of boys, which was next to Ron. I suddenly thought, '_Wouldn't Ginny love to see this_.' and lightly smiled.

"Nine raids," Mrs. Weasely moaned, "Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned…"

He then lifted his mug to his lips and took a large sip, leaning more into the chair.

"Find anything, Dad?" Fred asked impatiently.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," Mr. Weasely said tiredly, "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my apartment, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness."

"Why would anyone bother to make door keys shrink?" George asked.

"Just Muggle-baiting," Mrs. Weasely yawned, "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it… of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their keys keep shrinking- they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face… But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe-"

"LIKE CARS FOR INSTANCE?" Mrs. Weasely came striding in, brandishing a long fire poker towards him.

Mr. Weasely's eyes grew wide and face grew guilty.

"C-cars, Molly, dear?" he stuttered trying to save face, but obviously failed.

"Yes, Arthur, cars," Mrs. Weasely spoke dangerously low, "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do was take it apart to see how it worked, while _really_ he was enchanting it to make it _fly_."

Mrs. Weasely looked quite flustered.

"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if-er- he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth," Mr. Weasely squirmed under Mrs. Weasely's glare, a nervous grin on his face as he stared at the poker, "There's a loophole in the law, you'll find… As long as he was _intending _to fly the car, the fact the car _could _fly wouldn't-"

"Arthur Weasely, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" Mrs. Weasely exploded, her eyes fierce, "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry and Emily arrived this morning in the car your weren't intending to fly!"

"Harry? Emily?" Arthur asked, confused.

He suddenly swirled around in his seat, met my eyes and flinched in surprise.

"Good lord, is it Harry Potter and Emily Blarsh? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about-" Mr. Weasely started to excitedly ramble.

"_Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!_" Mrs. Weasely bellowed, "What have you got to say about that, eh?"

"Did you really?" Mrs. Weasely asked, intrigued, "Did it go alright? I- I mean," Mr. Weasely's tone changed to a false disapproving one as he glanced over at his fuming wife, "that- that was very wrong, boys- very wrong indeed…"

I almost started laughing out loud, despite the tension in the air.

"Let's leave them to it," Ron murmured to Harry and I and his mom's lips pursed even more and looked like she was going to explode, "Come on, I'll show you both my room."

Ron led us to the somewhat familiar narrow passageway that led to the stairs and we started running up them. It was uneven and rickety, just like before, but I didn't feel as unsafe anymore. When we reached the third landing, I saw that Ginny's door was slightly open and her brown eyes were staring at us. I gave her a small smile before she slammed the door shut.

"Ginny," Ron rolled his eyes, "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally."

"Really?" I asked, remembering how much Ginny blushed when I talked with her, but I also recalled how bold she was.

"Ya, she's usually very blunt. But ever since this morning she's been acting funny," Ron told me and I grinned, knowing the reason why she was nervous.

"Don't worry about it, Ron. She'll be fine." I told him, my voice filled with mirth as we continued up the stairs.

As Ron led us in, I had to stifle a laugh as I saw both of them lean down when they walked in. When they walked out of the way, I started to blink rapidly. It was walking into a fire, the room covered in the same brilliant shade of red Ron's and his family's hair had. Once my eyes adjusted I noticed that his bed was the same color, along with his walls and ceiling. When I took a closer look, I noticed that there was peeling flowery wall paper behind all of Ron's posters, which were of Quidditch players waving and smiling.

"Your Quidditch team?" Harry asked as he studied the posters with me.

"The Chudley Cannons," Ron answered, motioning towards his comforter on his bed, which had two black C's interlocking with each other with a cannonball, "Ninth in the league."

I studied the rest of his room, noticing that it was like mine, messy. His spell books were just a pile in the corner of his room and I faintly remembered that mine were at home, just thrown onto my book case. Right next to that was another pile of what looked to be _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle _comics_. _I grinned at the sight.

"You have Martin Miggs comics?" I asked, looking up cheerfully at Ron.

"Um, ya, every single one," he blushed and watched as Harry looked around.

"I'm missing a few, but I really like them." I told him and looked over at me, this time with a sly smile.

"Oh, are they better that Lockhart's books?" he asked and I gasped.

"No books are better than Lockhart's!" I told him, my hand on my chest.

He just shook his head, muttering something about, "crazy girls..."

I spotted Ron's old wand, which was on top of a murky fish tank that help tag poles, and the unicorn hair was still peaking out the end, just like it always did. Then there was Scabbers, Ron's fat gray rat, and he was sleeping, like usual, in a section of sun.

I slowly lifted my foot, trying to get over to the bed so I could sit down. I stepped over his set of Wizard's Chess, which was set up on the floor like he was playing, but never finished. I plopped onto his bed and sighed. It was soft, and I suddenly felt sad. Harry never had a nice soft bed except when he came to Hogwarts.

I saw Harry smiling down through the window, which probably had the same view that Ginny's had, the Weasely garden. I grinned, thinking of Ginny's crush on Harry, but at the same time I had the same tug in my stomach. It was a very strange feeling and I suddenly noticed that Ron was flickering his glance from both Harry and me.

"It's a bit small," Ron rushed, "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning…" His tone was nervous, but I saw that Harry was just grinning at him.

"This is the best house I've ever been in." Harry told him and Ron's ears turned a shade of red.

I giggled at his reaction, "I love it, Ron."

He sighed in relief and sat next to Harry on his desk bench.

"Hey, Ron, you know your sister? I just talked to her when you guys went to de-gnome the garden." I told him, looking up at his poster covered ceiling.

"Really? Did she talk to you? What did she say?" Ron asked.

"Ya, she did. Oh, well, a lot of things." I said, suddenly feeling reluctant to tell him what Ginny said.

"Oh come on, you can tell me." Ron insisted.

"Emily, please tell us." Harry gave me a puppy dog look and I caved in.

"Ok. Your sister thinks I like you. Like I mean, like _like _you." I admitted, blushing a little.

Ron just started laughing, "She thought you like _me_? My sister is truly crazy!"

I laughed along with him and Harry did too. When we caught our breath, I looked over at Harry. He was looking at me a little strangely and I glanced over at Ron instead.

"I thought it was pretty cute. Your sister wants you to have a girlfriend," I cooed, "Hmm… I wonder who would be Ron's girlfriend.." I pretended to think, "How about Hermione?"

Ron suddenly blushed a bright shade of red, "Hermione! No way! Not in a million years! I would never go out with that goody-two-shoe!"

Harry and I snickered at Ron's reaction. I glanced over at Harry and he gave me a knowing look. I smiled in agreement with him. Ron so liked Hermione!

"Ok, ok, Ron. Fine, you don't like her." I put my hands up in defeat, "You know, I have to somehow get my stuff from my house over here." I mused.

"Oh! We'll just owl your mom about it. She'll send it over." Ron told me.

"Thanks, that would be great. Well, I'm sure you guys have some things to talk about that are manly," I joked, "so, I'll just go talk with Ginny."

I popped up from Ron's bed and started walking towards the door when I heard a chorus of 'bye's and see ya later's' from behind me.

I jumped down the Weasely's stairs, thinking. Did I really think it was cute how Ginny had a crush on Harry? Of course I did! It was truly adorable, how she looks at him. I sighed though, pausing on the stairs for a second. She didn't know anything about him though! It was just come celebrity crush! I shook it off, resuming my way to her room. She's a little kid, little kids have celebrity crushes. It's perfectly normal. I pushed her door open slightly and she whipped her head around to me.

"Oh, Emily! Hi! Come in!" She motioned me over to her bed.

"Hey, Ginny, umm… I was just wondering if I could sleep in your room for tonight. I, erm, can't sleep in any of the guys' rooms, you know. Would it be ok?" I asked, slightly nervous that she would say.

"Of course you can!" she told me, her voice excited, "This is going to be so much fun!" she fell onto her bed next to me, "Did Harry see me when you guys walked pass? Oh my gosh, I was so stupid!"

"You weren't stupid! I don't know if he saw you, but he didn't say anything bad about it. Don't worry so much." I reassured her, "So, what do you do here for fun?" I asked.

She just turned to me with a devious look on her face, "I'll show you."

She suddenly grabbed my hand and rushed me down the stairs. This was going to be a fun summer.

~(Author's Note)~

Ok, so I'm trying to get a little away from the book. Like having that conversation with Ginny and so on. I hope it's giving you more of an insight on how Emily is. I would like to thank Witch Robyn for this chapter! She suggested that I put more Emily into my chapters! So, I'm going to try! Hope you enjoyed reading!

-Liz


	4. Chapter 4: Learning How To Fly

Little Black Sheep: Book Two

Chapter Four: Learning How To Fly

By Liz Strand

The next day, the Weasely's sent a letter to my mom, assuring her I was safe and asked if it would be ok if I stayed the summer. I awaited the letter wit baited breath, ready to her fury, but I was surprised as I read her letter that she sent with my things.

_Dear Emily,_

_I hope I got all of your things and I'm glad both you and Harry are safe. Please do tell the Weasely's that I'm grateful for them taking care of you. Hope you have fun, good luck at school!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I stared, puzzled at the letter. What happened to the yelling at me for lying to her about his aunt and uncle saying it was fine for me to come over? For me not contacting her for four days? I folded the letter up and lugged them into Ginny's bedroom, which I had taken up residence.

Throughout the first week I spent at the Weasely's I found it quite strange. Things always seemed to pop up out of nowhere and life here was quite different from my days of dead silence at my own house, seeing as my mom was avoiding me. The Weaselys also came up with a nickname for me, 'Little Emily' I didn't understand where they got the 'little' part from and when I protested they just shook their head saying, 'Little Emily.'

I remember my third day there, I finally had my pajamas and I got up really early, so I didn't get changed and I didn't brush my hair. I looked over at the mirror that was over the fire place and groaned at my tangled curls and wrinkled pajamas.

"_Brush your hair, you gorilla!" _

I staggered backwards in surprise.

"Excuse me?" I asked, thinking I was going crazy.

"_Oh great, you're slow too. I said, brush. Your. Hair. Okay?"_

I scolded at the mirror, "Why don't you dust yourself once in a while?" and I turned on my foot, going into the kitchen, muttering to myself, "stupid mirror…"

That wasn't the strangest thing in the Weasely household. Whenever I went into Ron's room, I would hear the ghoul hit pipes and groan whenever it was quiet and we'd always perk up. Ron would then comment on how stupid the ghoul was and we would continue with whatever we were doing. There would also be random explosions from Fred's and George's door and the first time I heard them, I absolutely freaked.

"Oh my god! Was that from the twins' room?" I asked, getting up from Ron's bed.

"Emily, chill. They're just experimenting." Ron spoke nonchalantly, "Your turn," he pointed at his Wizard's Chess board, and he was beating me so bad that it was pathetic.

"Ohhh…umm... Knight, G4." I commanded and Ron smiled.

"Check mate," Ron said and his piece knocked over mine.

I sighed, "How many times have you beaten me now? Have to be a million by now!"

"Thirty-four," Ron said smugly and I glowered at him.

"Harry! You should play me, Ron keeps beating my butt!" I looked over at Harry with puppy eyes.

"How about we play Quiddtich?" Harry suggested and I started to squirm.

"That's a great idea! I'll go get Fred and George." Ron got up and ran out of his room calling Fred's and George's name.

Harry started getting up and grabbed his Nimbus Two Thousand from Ron's closet. I looked at it apprehensively.

"You're playing too, Emily, right?" He asked and I started to stutter.

"Ummm... well… you see…I've never played Quidditch.." I spoke the last part quietly, but Harry heard anyways.

"You've never played Quidditch? Ever?" Harry cried, his face shocked.

"Well, I never rode a broom before Hogwarts and I only watched you play at practice and the games. I never participated myself." I told him shyly, worrying about his reaction.

"I guess we'll just have to teach you then," Harry came over to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me up.

"What? There's no way I could play! I can barely even fly a broom," I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held strong.

"Don't worry, Emily. It'll be fine. Ron!" Harry dragged me out of the room.

"I got 'em, Harry!" Ron's head could be seen coming up the steps, along with his brothers. They came finally reached the landing, broomsticks in hand and Fred was holding an extra one. I gulped.

"Guess what, Emily has never played Quidditch!" Harry told them and they all gasped.

"Never played Quidditch!" Fred's eyes got wide.

"Where have you been raised, Little Emily, in a barn?" George's voice was shocked.

"Well, you can't be as Hermione." Ron tried to reassure me when he spotted my freaked out face, "Let's go."

"Are you s-sure, I don't think this is such a great-" I protested and started to scoot backwards, when I felt someone pushing me from behind and the three red heads took my arms, dragging me towards the stairs.

"Stop! I can't play! You can't make me," I squirmed and they just pulled on my harder.

"Come on, Emily. It'll be fun." I heard Harry say behind me.

"Fun? I'll fall on my face!" I argued, digging my heels further into the floor.

"You leave us no choice, Little Emily." Fred was grinning deviously and I saw the exact same expression on his twin's face.

"No- wait- what are you doing? Ahhh!" I started screaming.

The twins had lifted me, taking half of my body in each of their arms. I started to struggle violently.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

We finally reached the third landing and I looked intently at Ginny's door, which was slightly open. I pleaded to her with my eyes when I caught sight of her brown eyes. She just smiled and shut the door. So much for help.

As they carried me into the kitchen Mrs. Weasely stared at her sons with a puzzled expression, "What on earth are you doing to Little Emily?"

"Oh, just going to teach her to play Quidditch," they gave her innocent smiles, covering my mouth so she couldn't hear my protests and they slipped out the door.

They released my mouth, "You know, I can walk by myself." I told them as they continued to carry me.

"Oh, should we let her go, George?" Fred asked him, with a mischievous grin on his face.

" Do you think we should, dear old Fred?"

"Well.."

"Yes."

"No."

"Maybe so!"

They just laughed, shaking me, and I remained in their arms. I sent a pleading look at Ron and Harry.

"Help me!" I asked them and they just shook their heads.

"This is for your own good, Emily." Harry told me, a smile on his lips.

They continued to walk up this hill, toward a group of trees. I stared at it questioningly.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking over at Ron.

"We're going to the paddock. No one in the village can see it, so it's safe to play Quidditch in." Ron explained and I nodded.

"Well, we can't play with real Quidditch balls. So how are we going to play?" I smiled smugly at him, hoping I wouldn't have to play anymore.

"Apples," Ron simply said.

"Apples?" I asked puzzled.

"Ya, apples. Since we can't use Quidditch balls, we just use apples from the trees around us." Ron answered and my bravo fell from my face.

"Well… do you have enough brooms for all of us?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't.

"Ya, actually we do. Since Percy isn't here to play, you can." Fred answered for me and I sighed, giving up.

"Ok, ok, ok. I'll play." I said in defeat and I waited for a few seconds for them to let me go," Umm…you can let me go now…"

"Not going to happen!" Fred shouted and they all started running.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed which turned into laughter as the trees rushed by me.

The warm summer hair blew my hair away from my face and the feeling that I got in my gut when I laughed was something I missed. It seemed I had spent a whole life time without it. Was this what's like to have true friends? I looked up at the twins to see them staring ahead, their eyes locked on the paddock which I still couldn't see yet. I just smiled up at them, truly happy. George finally glanced down at me.

"What you smiling about?" He asked, a grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing," I sighed and giggled again.

"Ron! I think your girlfriend has gone crazy!" George yelled over his shoulder and I instantly started blushing.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ron shouted at the same time I did.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I protested and he just smiled.

"You should be." Fred finally looked down at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Think whatever you want," I shook my head.

I craned my head to look over at the two boys who were running slightly behind Fred and George. Ron was blushing, his face just as red as his hair. I started to laugh at his expression and I gave him a small smile. I pointed at his brothers mouthing, 'they're crazy.'

He smiled back, nodding. I glanced over at Harry to see he was shaking his head with a grin on his face. He looked up at me and it felt as if my stomach dropped. His eyes were just like always, glittering emeralds and his hair was still messy, his black locks sticking up every which way, but what was unusual is that I found my face heating up. I gave him a small wave and looked back up at the twins. Well, that was weird. Suddenly, I saw the twin's faces light up and I looked in front of me.

I could finally see the fences of the paddock and I gazed up at the handmade goal posts which were at each end.

"Yay! We're here!" I yelled, throwing my arms above my head.

Fred and George started to run faster and the fence got closer and closer.

"Hey, how are you guys going to-" I started to ask when the twins abruptly stopped, grinning at each other and I was suddenly falling.

I gave a small scream and fell on my back. I spotted them jumping over the fence and I glared at them.

"Thanks a lot you jerks!" I shouted as Ron and Harry came over to me, laughing.

"You're welcome, Little Emily!" Fred yelled as he got on his old battered broom.

"You should have seen your face, Emily." Ron was clutching his gut and held out a hand for me to take.

"It's not funny," I grumbled, but I could feel the tips of my lips tugging upwards.

"Are you alright, Emily?" Harry asked and I could see he was grinning.

"Ya, I'm fine," I grabbed both of their hands and got onto my feet.

I hopped over the wooden fence and looked up to see Fred and George were already chucking apples at each other, using thick branches to hit them. I stared at them, feeling butterflies in my stomach, but was slightly comforted by the fact that the trees weren't that high and that I wouldn't have to fly really high. Ron suddenly held out a broom to me.

"Well, we might as well get started," Ron said and I looked at the broom.

It was pretty much as beat up as the ones we used for flying lessons. The handle's paint was almost completely chipped off and the twigs that made up the tail were thin and some were bent. Reluctantly, I reached out for it, not wanting to say anything. I didn't want to insult Ron's family, I knew they didn't have a lot of money.

"Hey, Ron," Harry suddenly spoke up behind me, "can Emily use my broom first? I mean, she is a beginner and we don't want anything to happen-"

"I get it, Harry. Ya, Emily should probably use yours first." Ron turned a little pink in the face and handed the broom he was going to give to me over to Harry, "See ya up in the air!" He called and was suddenly zooming up into the sky.

"Ok, Emily. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Harry handed his broom over to me and I grabbed it, feeling the smooth handle.

"Are you sure, Harry? I don't want to ruin your broom..." I started to say when I heard someone yell from above me.

"Hey, Harry! Is Little Emily chickening out! Bawk! Bawk!" Fred taunting in the air and I glared at him.

"No, I'm not!" I shouted up at him and looked over at Harry, "Let's get started."

He gave me an encouraging smile and zoomed into the air on the Weasely's broom. He could even fly well on a broom like that! I gave a deep breath and mounted my broom. 'I'll do fine, I'll do fine…" I chanted in my head and kicked off. I squealed, closing my eyes as the air rushed pass my face, and I leaned a little forward, feeling the broom stop. I opened one eye lid and sighed in relief. I didn't forget anything from the last school year.

Harry zoomed over to me, "Steady now, you're doing fine. You remember all the rules to Quidditch?"

I gulped and nodded my head, a little afraid to speak.

"Ok, do you know what player you would want to be on the team?" He asked gently and I shook my head as a 'no.'

I mean, what could I be? It wasn't like I would ever make it onto a Quidditch team anyways.

"Maybe she should try out being a chaser!" Ron yelled from where he was at and Harry turned to me.

"Do you want to try that out?" Harry patted my shoulder and I took a deep breath.

"Ya, I'll try it out." I made my voice sound strong, but inside, my stomach was knotting on itself.

"Ok, first we're going to teach you how to catch the ball while flying." Harry moved away and dipped low to the ground, grabbing a bunch of apples, "Ok, I'm going to toss you a few apples while you're just floating in the air and then we'll move on to actually moving."

I nodded and I could hear Ron, Fred, and George cheer from behind me, "Whooo! Go Emily!"

I blushed and Harry held an apple in his hand. I watched as he threw it and I reached to grab it, when I lost balance on the broom. Instead of catching the apple, I death gripped the handle, watching as the fruit split open as it hit the ground. That could have been my head.

"Emily, ok, when you're catching," Ron flew by my side, "you have to try to make your weight even, like riding a bicycle. If you think about it too much, you'll fall, just like when riding a bike. You can't think that you're flying, you just have to think that you have to catch the ball. Watch." Ron waved his hand for Harry to throw an apple.

Ron leaned a little to the left and caught the apple and immediately righted himself, "See? Don't think about it. Plus, I'll be here if you do lose your balance. You have nothing to worry about."

I gave him a weak smile, "Thanks, Ron. I'll try to do what you said."

I stared ahead and nodded to Harry. I focused on his arm as he lifted the apple. I tried to blank everything else out. All there was the apple and I had to catch it. As he swung his arm through and the apple left his hand, I leaned forward and I felt my hands grip onto the smooth surface. Automatically, I brought myself back into the position I was before. I stared at the apple in amazement and smiled.

"Oh my gosh! I did it!" I started to shake my arms in the air and my broom wobbled. I hurriedly grabbed the handle and the boys laughed.

"Ready to try it again?" Harry asked and this time I felt the butterflies leave my stomach.

"Ya."

For the next hour, the boys took turns throwing apples to me and most of the time I caught them. Of course, in the beginning I missed quite a few, still slightly nervous about falling, but most of the time I just pushed those thoughts aside. I was getting a lot better.

"You ready for this, Little Emily?" Fred asked as he tossed the apple between his two hands and I glowered at him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answered and he suddenly threw the apple at least ten feet to my right.

On instinct, I dived for it, focusing on only catching it. I reach out a hand for it, gripping it in my fingers and pulling back up to the boys. I then just realized what I just did and I gaped.

"Emily! You did it!" Ron shouted and zoomed over to me, giving me a high five.

The other came over and congratulated me. I smiled and laughed at how silly this was.

"Guys, all I did was catch an apple," I shook my head at their enthusiasm.

"Well, you weren't able to do that an hour ago," George smiled smugly at me and I pursed my lips at him.

"So what?" I grumbled and he just laughed.

"You think you're ready to catch an apple while flying?" Harry asked me and I saw pride in his eyes.

I beamed at him, "Yes, I actually do think I am."

We got back into our spots and flew over to one end of the handmade pitch. I started to fly across and I looked over at all of the guys, waiting for one to throw one of their apples when I saw Ron lift his arm. He quickly released it and I dived in the direction Ron threw it. I almost grabbed it, but it slipped through my fingers.

"Darn it!" I cursed and flew back to my position.

It was dark by the time we finished. My limbs felt heavy as we reached the ground. The Weasely's and Harry continued to throw more and more apples at me and I continued to catch and drop them. I started getting better by the end, but we called it quits when we saw the sun going down and the twin's started to complain that they were hungry. It seemed just like when Harry finished Quidditch practice, we all walked back laughing at one of Fred's jokes. The leaning house was soon insight and I smiled, finally feeling like I was at home. This was home, not 12 Grimmauld Place where my mother ignored me.

Ron leaned over to me and whispered, "Well, you're not as bad as Hermione." And I smacked his shoulder, scowling at him.

"Oh, you five are finally home! I'm just making dinner! Why don't you go and change into some fresh clothes?" Mrs. Weasely called out to us from the door as we got closer to the front of the house.

"Ok, Mrs. Weasely." I told her as I walked in, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Little Emily." She smiled down at me and then scowled at the twins, who were sniffing the pots on the stove, she hurried over to them, "What are you two doing?"

I laughed and said I'd see Ron and Harry soon as I ran up the stairs to Ginny's room. When I pushed the door open, I spotted her by her desk.

"Thanks for the help, Ginny." I said as I started rummaging through my trunk.

"I had to, Little Emily. I mean, I can't believe you never played Quidditch!" Ginny cried and smiled at me.

"You heard that?" I asked, puzzled as I brought out a light lavender button up shirt.

She just laughed, "I'm sure the whole house heard it!"

"So, you know how to play Quidditch?" I pulled out a pair of cut off shorts from the pile of clothes.

"Yes, I do. My brothers never let me play with them though. So, ever since I was six I just took their brooms behind their back and practiced." She grinned at the memory.

"Really? Your brothers never let you play! What bloody gits!" I cursed them, thinking of how she told me she wished she had sisters.

"You know, maybe I could help you, just you and me." She suggested, bounding over to me.

"That would be a great idea! But I must warn you, I'm really bad! I just learned how to catch an apple while flying today!" I laughed, thinking how ridiculous that sounded.

"Well, you can't be that bad. I'll help you out, maybe you'll be able to try out for the team this year!" She was now jumping up and down, excited beyond belief.

"Ok, can we start tomorrow?" I asked and she suddenly hugged me.

"Of course! Now, get dressed, dinner will be starting soon." And she started to bound down the stairs and I shook my head at her enthusiasm.

The rest of the week was wonderful. Mrs. Weasely was very motherly and that was something I missed dearly. She would always make sure we had enough to eat at each meal (there were _four_ everyday!) and she would always comment on how Harry needed new socks. I laugh every time she tried to comb Harry's hair down, but always failed. It was also quite interesting how intrigued Ron's father was in anything that had to do with Muggles. He would always save a spot for Harry at dinner. Ron would sit on his dad's other side and I would sit next to him, along with Ginny. Mr. Weasely asked about everything and anything that he knew about muggles, like how lamps worked or how we sent letters without owls.

I remember distinctly how he reacted when Harry explained to him how a telephone worked, "_Fascinating! Ingenious_, really, how many ways Muggles have found of getting along without magic."

Ron would always mumble in my ear how embarrassing his dad was and I would always whisper back that it was actually quite entertaining and not to worry.

I also noticed how nervous Ginny was whenever Harry was around. At one moment she'll be talking to me during breakfast and then at another she would completely freeze up and knock something over. Whether it was a spoon or a book, she would knock something over that was in proximity. Ron would be behind him and Harry would just smile over at Ginny and walk over to the table, grabbing some breakfast. A surge of some anger would always burn in my stomach whenever he smiled at her and then she would blush. I loved Ginny, I really did, but I would always feel bitter when we would have late night talks.

"Do you think Harry could ever like me, Little Emily?" Ginny breathed as she twirled a lock of her brilliant red hair around her finger.

I was laying next to her and I suddenly tensed. I started to think about all those times he smiled at her and everything. The thought sat uncomfortably in my stomach. Could Harry like her?

"Ya, I'm sure he could." I told her in a bright voice, but it felt like my mind was battling me.

"Oh Little Emily! What do I do? I'm always such a bumbling idiot around him!" She cried, a frown on her face.

I sighed, knowing I had to help my friend, despite what my mind was telling me, "Well, maybe you should try relaxing around him. Trust me, he's like everyone else."

"I can't relax around him and it doesn't feel like he _just _someone else." She said dreamily and it felt like someone threw a rock on my chest, "So, what are you going to do about my brother?"

I blinked, "Why should I do anything?"

"Because you like him! I know you do, even if you don't know it yet!" she suddenly flipped onto her stomach and grabbed my shoulders.

"Ginny, I don't like him." I sighed and pried her hands from my shoulders.

"Then who do you like?" she asked, pouting.

That stumped me, who do I like?

"Ummm… I don't like anyone." I told her in a blunt voice.

"Ok, fine. One day you'll admit you like my brother." She said in a defeated voice and rolled over again, this time getting under the covers, "We should be getting to bed."

"Ya, good night, Ginny." I said to her, my thoughts jumbled as I flipped my body away from her, staring out the window.

"Good night, Little Emily."

I just laid there, watching the clouds float across the shinning moon. My mind was too active to go to sleep. Who did I like if not Ron? I mean, Ron was a great friend, better this summer than he ever had been to me, but did I like him? No, I didn't. I always admired the Weasely's red hair, but I don't think I was actually attracted to it. What was I attracted to? Blah, I shouldn't be thinking about this! I mean, I was still eleven. Right then, I realized that my birthday was two weeks and five days away. That means that my first day of my second year at Hogwarts was about three weeks away. Was Dobby just tricking and I? Was he sent by Malfoy? I started to twirl the ring on my left hand. I always did that when I thinking thoughts that made me anxious and it would always calm me down, but tonight, I had too many things on my mind.

I silently slipped from Ginny's comforter and paused after I got up, looking down at her sleeping face. I could see how Harry could be attracted to her. Her freckles gave her an innocent look and she had a cute little button nose. Her red hair seemed to almost glow in the moon light. I sighed, looking away and bending over my luggage. I grabbed my necklace I got from my dad to give me some luck, seeing as I was going outside in the middle of the night. I clipped the chain around my neck and padded out the door, taking light steps on the stairs. I cringed as I was almost finished with the stairs one of the last steps squeaked. I stood stock still as I waiting for some noise, but all I could hear was deep snoring, probably from Ron and his father. I smiled at the thought and continued my way down the stairs.

The Weasely's kitchen still looked cheerful, despite that it was dark and everyone's presence was absent. The moonlight didn't make the chairs look empty, but made them just more welcoming to sit in. I ran my hand along the table as I past it and tip-toed over to the back door. I opened to door just enough so I could barely slip through, so the hinges wouldn't creak. As I stepped outside, the summer air was now growing cooler and I sighed as I took in a deep breath. I started to run to the shed where they kept the broom when I heard a voice.

"Where do you think you're going, Little Emily?"

I span around to see it was George.

"Well- I..um…" I struggled to come up with an excuse.

"Trying to get in some late Quidditch practice, I see?" He said, smiling and nodding his head in the direction of the shed.

"Actually, ya, I am." I told him.

I was actually planning to go out to the Quidditch pitch. I had been practicing with Ginny for the past three days, along with the guys, and I was getting better after each session. We even went onto me trying to throw apples into the hoops at different angles. Flying seemed way easier for me, even though I still messed up sometimes, but it was the one time I could put my whole mind on something else other than what was going on before. I loved to feeling of concentrating on the ball and the breeze that whipped across my face as I dived. It was this night that I needed it most.

"Well, let's get going." He ran past me and towards the shed.

I jogged over to him as he tossed a broom over to me and he mounted his own, "Race ya!" he called to me as he zoomed into the air.

"Not fair!" I cried and hopped on my own, leaning forward to catch up to him.

His laughter carried out into the night as he raced to the group of huddled trees which I could see in the distance.

Soon enough, I reached up to him and bumped him with my shoulder, "Eat my dust!" and I flew in front of him, hitting the edge of the trees. I laughed, throwing my hands into the air as I weaved through the trees, feeling at ease. The cool air weaved itself through my hair and ran along my face. When I finally reached the fence, I started to cheer.

"I beat-!" I was about to yell when I spotted the mischievous red head smirking at me as he floated in the air, "How did you beat me!" I cried.

"I have my ways," he smiled and then dipped to the ground, clutching an apple in his hand, "Let's see what you've got."

"Bring it on," I gripped the broom handle and smiled.

We played one-on-one Quidditch in the darkness. It didn't really seem like Quidditch, seeing as there were no bludgers or keepers or anything, but it was still just as fun. I would chase after him as he sped towards my goal posts and try to grab the apple out of his hand and vice versa. To tell you the truth, I was still pretty bad. Like, _really_ bad at Quidditch. Fred and I must have played fifteen games, going up to a hundred points since we didn't have a snitch, and I probably only won three.

"Little Emily," he would always start out with when I lost a game, "you need to do this…" and then he would continue on to give me tips.

I had to admit, it was really fun, despite me loosing almost every game. I got some really good advice from him and it was the last three games that I won. At the end of the third one, I gave myself a victory lap around their pitch and I cheered.

Fred just laughed on his broom and I flew over to him.

"I finally am beating you! It's a miracle!" I cried and then looked over at the trees, noticing that the morning light was starting to filter through the branches.

"We'd better be getting back, unless you want to face the wrath of Mum." George smiled as he saw the horror on my face.

"I think I saw enough the first night I was here," I told him as we landed on the ground, getting off our brooms.

"So, you thinking of trying out for Quidditch this year?" he asked, his red hair gleaming in the early light.

I shook my head, "Probably not, I don't think a few weeks of practicing Quidditch will make me good enough to join the team."

He gaped at me, "You must be joking! Look at Harry, he never flew a broom in his life, but at his first Flying lesson he got himself on the team as a Seeker." He nudged my shoulder.

"But that's Harry! I mean, he's good at everything." I whispered towards the end and George looked at me weird.

"Hmmm, you're beginning to sound like Ginny!" He cried and looked at me expectantly.

I blushed profoundly, "Me, like Ginny? I probably never will be."

"You make that sound like that's a bad thing," George walked closer me, frowning slightly.

"Well, Ginny is so much better than me in some things," I sighed, looking away, regretting that I even said anything.

"Really, like what?" He asked curiously, concern in his eyes.

"She's so much funnier than me and more fun to be around. She's so much prettier, I mean, look at me, I have these dull gray eyes and she has these welcoming brown ones. How can I compete with that? And she has freckles that make her look so innocent while my skin is so pasty looking. She beats me at Wizard's chess every time we play and she doesn't seem like she's afraid of anything." I blurted this all out and suddenly felt thoroughly embarrassed that I told _George_ this, of all people.

At that moment, I expected him to tell a joke or tease me about feeling that way. I didn't expect him to wrap an arm around my shoulder and actually comfort me.

"Little Emily, you two are just two different people." He stopped walking, turn me so he could tell me this to my face, "I mean, she was born into our family, she has to be funny." He gave a small laugh and I cracked a smile, "But she doesn't have your thoughtfulness or your kindness. Don't get me wrong, my sister can be nice, but she isn't as nice as you. Your eyes aren't a boring gray, they're very interesting. How many people do you see with silver eyes? Your skin isn't pasty, it's just pale, but it makes you look like a china doll. Ginny has been playing Wizard's chess for years! I would be surprised if you beat her! Sometimes, being fearless is just stupid, Little Emily." He finished and I looked up at him.

He looked like a completely different person. His face was serious and all the joking tone was out of his voice for once. His eyes were full of worry and I thought how weird it was to see him this way.

I gave a small giggle, "Who are you and what have you done with George Weasley? The _real _George Weasley would never say 'being fearless is stupid.'"

He then got this serious look on his face, "Oh, I tied him up in a closet. And now, I have to kill you."

He suddenly started to tickle me and I fell to the ground laughing, "Oh my god!" I squealed in between laughs, "Please- George- stop- I'm- gonna- die!"

"Never!" he cried and it felt like my gut was going to explode.

I finally rolled away from his hands and started to run towards the house and I turned my head to see he was chasing me.

"Get back here!" he shouted, a large grin on his lips.

I just squealed and sprinted towards the door. I hurriedly yanked on the door knob and ran in to see everyone was eating around the table, but I didn't stop because I could hear George was behind me.

"Little Emily, what in the world are you-" I didn't get to hear the rest of Mrs. Weasely's question because I ran up the stairs.

"Sorry! I have to go!" I called down and I saw George was on my tail.

I picked up my pace and I tried to run up the uneven steps. Sometimes my ankle would bend a little weirdly, but I kept my balance and a wave of relief washed over me as I spotted Ginny's room.

"Little Emily! I'm going to get you!" George cried and I jumped into the room, slamming the door.

I finally noticed that Ginny was sitting on her bed, looking at me strangely, watching me take deep breaths.

"Little Emily, what's going on?" she asked, getting up.

"George- is- trying-to-kill-me," I said in between breaths and she smiled.

"Oh really?" There was laughter in her voice.

"Little Emily! Open up! I promise not to tickle you anymore!" George begged from behind the door and Ginny started to full out laugh.

"You promise?" I yelled to him.

"I promise!" he shouted and I got up, slowly opening the door.

"You sure?" I asked, seeing he was huffing.

"Ya, I am. Truce?" He held his hand out and I opened the door all the way.

I took his hand in mine and shook it, "Truce." I smiled and he grinned back at me.

"Come on, Ginny. Let's go get some breakfast." I grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the stairs, realizing that this way the day George Weasley became one of my best friends.

I was sure that I was probably all sweaty and that my hair was probably all tangled from playing Quidditch the night before, but at that moment I was too happy to care. When Ginny and I reached the kitchen, with George following us, I noticed that actually, Mr. Weasely, Mrs. Weasely, and Fred were the only ones at the table; Ron and Harry were still up in their bedroom. I gave a sigh of relief, I could talk with Ginny without her getting all weird.

"Little Emily, would you mind telling me what George and you were doing outside this morning?" Mrs. Weasley asked as I took a seat.

I grinned, "Playing Quidditch."

"Quidditch? At seven o' clock in the morning?" Mr. Weasley asked, puzzled, "I didn't know you played Quidditch, Little Emily."

"Well, the guys just taught me about three days ago," I gave a small laugh, grabbing a bowl of porridge.

"Why were you playing Quidditch seven o' clock this morning?" Ginny asked me, taking a spoonful of her breakfast.

"She thought she needed the extra practice." George said, taking a seat next to me, "She's actually gotten quite good. I was hoping she would try out for the team this year."

"George!" I scowled, blushing, "I'm not trying out! I would just make a fool of myself."

"Oh, Emily dear, that's a great idea," Mrs. Weasley came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Little Emily, you know you should," Ginny gave me an encouraging grin.

"Ya, Little Emily would make a great addition to the team, I could tease her more," Fred just gave me a joking smile.

"Fred!" his mother frowned at him.

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks so!" George said, trying to prove his point.

I sighed, "I'll think about it."

Suddenly, a small owl swooped in with quite a few letters in its beak. It dropped them onto the table and sat there, as if expecting something.

"Oh, Arthur, give him his tip," She said as she scooped up the letters.

"Here you go, little fella," Mr. Weasley brought out a small mouse from a box by the window and gave it to the owl, who grabbed it and flew back out the window.

"Oh, they're your Hogwart's letters! Ginny, Fred, George, these are yours," Mrs. Weasely passed the over to her children and then handed one to me, "Dumbledore already knows you're here."

I took a few bites of my breakfast and then opened the letter by flipping up the Hogwart's seal and I saw the familiar green ink:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Blarsh,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your second year. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1st. The Hogwart's Express leaves at 11 a.m. September 1st.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

I scanned through my requirement pages when I reached the page that held all my books. I squealed, almost all of them were books by Gilderoy Lockhart!

Second- Year Students Will Require:

_The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 2 _By Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolves _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti _by Gilderoy Lockhart

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I looked up to see Harry and Ron. I smiled and waved, but I suddenly heard a crash next to me and I looked over to see Ginny had dived under the table to get her porridge bowl. When she came up, I saw her face was as red as her hair. I put a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down and I saw Harry just sit in a seat across from us, grabbing a piece a toast as if nothing happened.

"Letters from school," Mrs. Weasley handed two letters to Ron and Harry, "Dumbledore already knows you're here, Harry- doesn't miss a trick, that man."

I continued eating my porridge in silence as the two boys read their letters. When I glanced at Ginny, I saw she was still blushing and I leaned into her ear, "Just relax."

I saw here visibly try loosen her tense muscles and she somewhat succeeded, although, I could still see her neck was a little stiff. I saw Fred lean over Harry's shoulder.

"You've been told to get all of Lockhart's books too!" Fred exclaimed, "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan- I bet it's a witch."

I scowled at him and so did his mom. When he saw her face, he quickly hunched over his toast, spreading marmalade onto it.

"The lot won't come cheap," I saw George frown at the list and glance at his parents, "Lockhart's books are really expensive…"

I suddenly felt a little out of place. I knew that I well had enough money for my supplies, even though I wasn't rich. My mom didn't like to keep money in the bank, so she stored in her room somewhere. One time she brought it out when I was a little kid. Even though I knew my mom's job didn't pay that much, that container stayed full and every now and then I would wonder where she would get the extra money from.

"Well, we'll manage," Mrs. Weasley tried to sound cheery, but concern shone in her eyes, "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

"Oh, are you starting Hogwarts this year?" I heard Harry politely ask Ginny.

I prayed that she would act calm and cool, but she just blushed again, even redder than before, and nodded hurriedly, sticking her arm into the butter. I mentally head palmed myself. I needed to show her how to act natural, even though I didn't act that normal.

Everyone's attention was on Percy though, Ron's older brother. He had just walked into the room, his nose in the air, dressed in freshly pressed clothes and a Prefect pin on his breast pocket.

"Morning all," he greeted in his nasally voice, "Lovely day."

He acted just like he did the first day I saw him last year. All proper and prim, as if he was someone superior to us. I found it increasingly irritating and was secretly glad that he kept to himself almost all day, except mealtimes. I couldn't stand his snooty talk and when he sat down in the last remaining seat and jumped up with a freaked out look on his face, I had to bite my lip and bend my head to keep myself from laughing.

I looked up to he was looking questioningly at a large ball of gray feathers when Ron lept up and grabbed it from him.

"Errol!" Ron cried and I realized that it was the Weasley's owl when he grabbed a letter from its wing, "_Finally_- he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote her saying we were going to try and rescue you two from the Dursely's and Emily's house." Ron told us and he got up, carrying the owl.

I cringed as he tried to set Errol upright on his perch, which the owl just ended up flopping off of. Ron grabbed him and set him on the draining board and I could hear him faintly murmur, "Pathetic."

He then ripped the letter from Hermione open and read it to everyone:

" '_Dear Ron, and Harry and Emily if you're there,_

" '_I hope everything went alright and that Harry and Emily are okay and that you didn't' do anything illegal to get them out, Ron, because that would get both of them in trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry and Emily are all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl, because I think another delivery might finish your one off._

" ' _I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course' _– How _can _she be?" Ron asked, incredulous, "We're on vacation!- '_and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?"_

" '_Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. Love from Hermione.'"_

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and all your things then, too." Mrs. Weasley was already bustling about, clearing empty plates and bowls from the table, "What were you all up to, today?"

"We were planning to go play Quidditch today! We're going to see how Emily's skills have improved, " Ron said, smiling over at me.

"Well, your brother already knows, seeing as they were playing Quidditch early this morning." Mrs. Weasley pointed a spoon over at George and dumped the dishes into the sink.

"Really?" Harry asked looking over at me and then at George.

"She's improved quite a lot! I'm trying to get her to try out for the team!" George exclaimed and I shot a death glare at him.

"Are you planning to tell everyone, George?" I huffed.

"Yes," he answered cheekily and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, let's go!" Ron got up from the table and I looked down to see I was still in my pajamas and shrugged. Who cares, right?

The rest of the guys followed him and I was about to do the same when I realized we hadn't asked Percy to join us. My stomach suddenly dropped in guilt and I halted. Harry looked back at me, confused.

"You coming, Emily?" he asked and waved him on.

"Ya, I'll be coming in a second." I answered and he nodded, walking out the door.

I turned around and then started climbing the stairs hurriedly. I knew that his room was on the second floor, same with the twin's room. When I saw two doors, I slowly walked up to Percy's and took a deep breath, wondering why on earth I was doing this. I raised my fist reluctantly and knocked.

"Come in," I heard his nasally voice from inside and I gingerly opened the door.

He looked over at me from where he was sitting at his desk and his eyes widened in shock, "What brings you here, Emily?"

"Oh…I-um, was just wondering if you wanted to, erm, play Quidditch with me and the rest of the guys?" I asked, stuttering a little at how awkward this was.

"Oh, well, sorry I must decline. I have so much work to do, maybe at a later time. Thank you for asking, though." He answered and bent over his desk again, scribbling away.

I stood there for a second, wondering what to do, "Okay, then. See ya later." And I then shut the door.

Well, that wasn't weird. I ran back down and escaped through the back door, sighing in relief. At least that was over. I then continued to run up the hill, ready to show the guys 'what I got'.

~(Author's Note)~

Ok, I know this doesn't happen in the book, but I want to add these parts in. I also was originally was going to make this one big chapter, but I'm going to give you this today and just split it into two chapters, seeing as I was only four pages into the fourth chapter and there's nineteen more pages after that XD

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Ok, so I felt like writing part of the third book ahead of time. I just started envisioning the scene and I was dying to write it! So, I'm going to show this little snippet to the first person who gives me a review saying at least one thing I need to improve on and saying they want to see the 'hidden chapter'. Btw, this scene isn't set in stone, it may be written completely different when I get to the third book. But, hey, that just makes this all more the special.

Thank for Reading!

-Liz


	5. Chapter 5: Finding a Friend

Little Black Sheep: Book Two

Chapter Five: Finding A Friend

Turns out that I actually did pretty well as a chaser when we played an 'official' Quidditch game at the Weasely's paddock. There was no doubt that the boys were way better though. We didn't really pick teams, we just split off and I went with Harry and Ron, giving them a small smile as if to say 'sorry that I chose your team, I'll try to play good.' Instead of keeping me out of the games plan, they asked for my advice and I was surprised.

The game ended with Fred and George winning with 100 points to 90 points. George stuck his tongue out at me.

"Haha! I beat you!" he taunted and I gave him a glare.

"Just you wait!" I cried and we got ready for another game.

This time, Harry, Ron, and I won. This continued on for the rest of the day and it was some of the most fun I ever had. When the sun dropped low into the sky, Ron looked over at the trees.

"We should be getting inside before Mum yells at us," he shouted and we all floated down.

I started to yawn uncontrollably when I reached the ground, realizing I hadn't gotten any sleep for about forty-eight hours. My eye lids drooped and I staggered a little bit when I walked back.

"Tired, Little Emily?" George teased and I nodded my head, yawning again, "Well then, no more late night Quidditch practices for you!" and he scooped me up. I was too tired to resist.

"How early did you two get up for Quidditch practice, anyways?" Ron asked as he walked beside George, his broom over his shoulder.

"Actually, I found her sneaking into the broom shed last night." George smirked down at me.

"Wait, are you saying you two played Quidditch last night and finally came in this morning?" Ron said, incredulous.

I nodded slowly, my eyes lids threatening to close, "Yep. George, why aren't you"-yawn-"tired like I am?"

"He's always full of energy. We never get tired!" Fred threw his arm around his twin's shoulders.

We finally walked into the house, or rather I was carried into the house, and the boys started going up the stairs.

George put my down by Ginny's door when we reached the third landing, "No more late night wandering, missy!" and he was gone with his twin.

"Well, goodnight, guys." I yawned again, waving to Ron and Harry.

Harry just stood in front of me when Ron started going up the stairs, "You coming, Harry?" Ron called down to him.

"I'll be up in a sec," Harry told him and Ron shrugged, going up the stairs.

I looked at Harry questioningly.

"I, um, just wanted to say you did great tonight. I mean, you're doing way better than you did when you first tried," He ran a hand through his black hair and I smiled as butterflies flew all in my stomach.

"Thanks Harry, you did great too, like you always do." I blushed a little and gave him a friendly grin.

"Well, erm, good night, Emily." He pushed his glasses up his nose and waved.

"Good night, Harry," I raised my hand and waved too, feeling a little giddy and I opened the door into Ginny's room.

She was staring at me with wide eyes from her bed when I walked in, "He said good night to you!"

"Ya, he's my friend." I told her, trying to sound casual as I walked over to my trunk.

"He made sure that Ron went up the stairs first, though." Ginny walked up to me and I could see envy was in her eyes and they were a little watery, "He likes you, doesn't he?"

I stared at her in amazement, "No, Ginny! He just probably didn't want Ron there because Harry probably thought Ron would say he was a wimp." I tried to reason with her, but she just shook her head.

"I can't believe you!" she huffed, shoving her head into her pillow.

"Ginny," I whispered, "He didn't mean it like that."

"How are you so sure! It sure looked like it to me!"she cried back, her voice a little wobbly.

"I swear to you he doesn't." I tried to convince her and laid a reassuring hand on her back.

She just laid there silent and I sighed.

"I'll be downstairs if you forgive me." I forlornly told and gently got up form the bed, shutting the door behind me.

I can't believe she thought Harry liked me. All he said was that I did a good job today, nothing more. I trudged down the stairs until I reached the second last step and sat down, letting my mind wonder. I waited there for a few minutes in silence when I heard soft footsteps padding down the stairs.

"You promise he doesn't like you?" she whispered, her brown eyes boring into mine.

"Yes, Ginny, I promise," I sighed and she gave me a sad smile, stretching her hand out for me to take.

I reached out and grabbed it and let her lead me back to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Little Emily. It's just… I really like him," she sniffled as she walked over to her bed and shut the door.

"Don't worry about it, Ginny. You just have to give him some time. It's expected that he'll be friendly with other girls, it would be strange if he wasn't," I wiggled my eyebrows, trying to make my intent of the words more prominent.

She giggled and hugged her pillow, "I get what you mean, thanks Little Emily."

"You're welcome, Ginny," and I hurried to get my extra pair of pajamas on, seeing as I was wearing my favorite ones.

I felt a pull in my gut when I remembered what I promised her. Harry doesn't like me. In my mind, it was just a fact and I wondered why the rest of me didn't react the same way. Instead, I sighed and walked over to Ginny's bed, got under the covers, and fell asleep.

It was the next Wednesday when Mrs. Weasley woke everyone up early.

I suddenly shot up from my bed as I heard knuckles rapping on the door, "Little Emily! Ginny! Wake up! We're going shopping for school supplies today!" Ginny's mom called to us and I groaned.

"Ginny, do you think it's possible to just ignore you mom and sleep in?" I asked as I pushed as pillow more in my face.

"No, Little Emily. She'll just come back with ice water," she answered, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

I perked up at the sound of ice water, "Ok, I'm up." I slowly got out of bed and picked through my clothes for something to wear.

I finally decided on a simple light purple sundress. I pulled it out, shaking the wrinkles from it and stripped down to my underwear and bra, not caring if Ginny saw, seeing as we have been sharing a bedroom for almost two weeks. I started to brush my hair in front of her mirror noticed that my hair was actually being kind to me today and did not stick out at any odd angles.

I waited for Ginny to be ready and we bounded down the stairs, the smell of bacon in the air. I sniffed the aroma when we reached the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley?" I asked, sitting down at the table as she hurriedly poked at what was inside the pan and reached over for something on the counter.

"Oh, just bacon sandwiches for today, Little Emily. We have to get to Diagon Alley before it's packed with people," She came over and set down a plate that was stacked with at least a few dozen bacon sandwiches.

I grabbed one and started nibbling on it, enjoying the salty taste. Ginny sat down next to me, shaking her head as she took a bite own sandwich.

"Mum, relax. We'll get there in time," Ginny tried to reassure her mother.

"I know, I know, Ginny dear. But we just have so many things so do!" Mrs. Weasley's voice was anxious and I realized that is was probably useless to try to calm her down when she was like this. It was like telling water not to be wet.

"So, you're going into your first year?" I turned to Ginny, taking a sip of tea.

"Ya, I'm so excited!" Her voice immediately perked up and her eyes were glowing.

I strained my mind to remember last year, "I remember you when I went to go on the train. You've grown so much," I remarked, recalling how short she was.

"Really? You remember that?" she squinted her eyes and chewed her sandwich thoughtfully; "I don't remember you coming up to us…" She looked over at me questioningly.

I blushed a little, "Oh, well, I saw your mom help Harry. I didn't know how to get onto the platform and when I saw your mom show him, I went through after you guys." I told her, hoping I didn't sound like a stalker.

"You didn't know how to get through? Why didn't you just come up and ask us?" She asked, a curious look on her face.

"Well…I was nervous. I didn't want to just come up when you guys already helped Harry, I didn't want to be a bother." I explained and she took another bite of her sandwich, taking a second before answering.

"Hmmm… I never thought of you as that type of person, Little Emily, but now that I think of it… I can see why you didn't ask." Ginny nodded and her mother came over.

"Oh, Little Emily, why didn't your mother just tell you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"She had work that morning and I think she was just really distracted," I shrugged my shoulders and finished my breakfast.

"Poor dear, I'm glad you got on the train okay, though," and once again, she hustled once again to the stove.

Soon enough, Harry, Ron, the twins, and Percy came down the stairs, ready to have breakfast. Ginny froze up like usual, and I just pretended she was acting normal. No need in shinning the spot light on her when she didn't want it to.

"Good morning, sleepy head, ready for today?" I asked as they all sat down.

The all just moaned and I laughed at how reluctant they were to wake up. This was going to be a fun day. After breakfast, we all grabbed our coats and Mrs. Weasley led us over to the fireplace. She then grabbed a flower pot off the mantel and glanced inside and sighed.

"We're running low, Arthur," She told her husband, "We'll have to buy some more today… Ah, well, guests first!" She looked over at Harry and me.

"Harry, you can go first," I told him and Mrs. Weasley tipped the Floo powder in his direction and he looked at it with confusion on his face.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" Harry stuttered a little, probably embarrassed that he was the only one that's never used it.

"He's never traveled by Floo powder," Ron head palmed himself, "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"Really, Harry?" I looked at him curiously.

"Never?" Mr. Weasley asked, interest glittering in his eyes, "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

I wondered that too. I didn't know of any second way to get into Diagon Alley. I remembered last year when I got my things, my mom took me by Floo powder to go to Diagon Alley. It was strange to think he could have gotten there any other way.

"I went on the Underground-"He started to explain when Mr. Weasley cut in, beaming down at Harry.

"Really? Were there _escapators? _How exactly-" Mr. Weasley's questioning cut short by his wife.

"Not _now, _Arthur," she said exasperated, "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before-"

"He'll be alright, Mum," Fred waved his hand as if to dismiss his mom's worrying, "Harry'll watch us first."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, I'll go with him, if you want." I told her and I looked over at Harry for permission.

He nodded his head and smiled in relief. I gave him a grin back.

"Oh, ok, Little Emily. You can do that. Now, go on, Fred, show him." She told her son and he grabbed a handful of powder from the pot.

He threw the handful into the fire place and the familiar green fire suddenly appeared, blazing. Fred then stepped inside, keeping his arms against his sides and clearly stated, "Diagon Alley," and he disappeared, taking the fire with him.

I glanced over at Harry to see he was gaping in amazement. I covered my amused smile and Mrs. Weasley held out the pot to George, talking to Harry.

"You must speak clearly, dear," she advised him and George pulled out his hand, giving me an encouraging smile, "And be sure to get out at the right grate…"

I remembered my mom saying something about 'grates.' I never really saw one, I mainly closed my eyes when I traveled by Floo powder and she usually went with me when there were multiple grates. Well, it can't be that hard. I mentally shrugged and watched as George vanished into the flames.

"The right what?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly-" She worried over Harry when her husband took some Floor powder and interrupted her.

"He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss. Little Emily will be there with him if anything goes wrong," He reassured her, walking in front of the fireplace.

"But, dear, if they got lost, how would we ever explain this to Harry's relatives and Emily's mother?" She asked with concerned eyes.

"My uncle and aunt wouldn't mind," Harry told her and I knew he was telling the truth, "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that."

"I've used Floo powder lots of times, Mrs. Weasley, we'll be fine." I gave her a comforting grin and she gave in.

"Well…all right… you two go after Arthur," She told us and handed the pot over to me so I could take some, "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going-"

"And keep your elbows tuck in-" Ron butt in.

"And your eyes shut," Mrs. Weasley continued, "The soot-"

"Don't fidget," Ron told him, "Or you might fall out of the wrong fireplace-"

"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George," Mrs. Weasley finished, fixing Harry's collar.

"Relax! Harry will do just fine." I told them, exasperated and I threw the powder into the fire.

"Harry, you can say where we're going," I told him, to show that I had my confidence in him.

He looked wearily at the emerald flames and hesitantly stepped in with me and I felt the fire lightly blow my hair with a warm breeze. I shut my eyes, tucked my elbows, and waited for Harry to speak.

Suddenly I heard coughing, "D-Dia-gon Alley."

I hurriedly opened my eyes and was about to tell Harry that he said it wrong when we were spinning. The sensation was familiar, one of being squished, but I wasn't use to seeing everything twirl around me. I knew I had to keep my eyes open for Harry's sake and I scoured the place for the right fireplace. Acid started to rise in my throat and I knew that all this spinning wasn't helping. I looked over at Harry to see he was completely freaked out and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry! It's ok! We're almost there!" I shouted in his ear, but it seemed as if he didn't hear me, "Harry!"

He opened his eyes a little, but I could tell he didn't see I was standing right next to him. He closed his eyes again, scrunching his face and I looked at the blur of fireplaces. Where were Fred and George? Suddenly, I noticed the smiling face of two red heads and I tried to pull Harry in that direction.

"I found them, Harry! This way!" I yelled, but I knew it was useless.

He just stayed glued in his place and the blurring of my surroundings was making me dizzy. I closed my eyes and shook my head, when I abruptly felt myself falling, the feeling I always got when I reached a fireplace. This time though, the falling didn't stop when I felt the squishing stop. I quickly opened my eyes to see a dusty wooden floor speeding towards my face.

I slammed into the ground, along with Harry and I heard a small snap. My face hit the floor first and my lip was stinging, along with my hands and knees. I pushed myself up and coughed slightly at the dust we kicked up into the air.

"H-Harry?" I sputtered and saw him get up, his hands on his face.

"I'm ok," Harry answered and we slowly got to our feet.

"Where are we?" I asked softly when I looked around.

"I don't know," He whispered and I strained my eyes.

The place looked dark, but it was absolutely huge. It was a store I never went in with my mom and I couldn't help but wonder if we were even in the same country. We were standing in a rather large, gray fireplace and there were cases everywhere with strange things inside and on top of them. I squinted and immediately recoiled when I noticed that the glass case closest to me had a moldy, wrinkled hand placed upon a scarlet, velvet pillow, a pack of cards that looked normal, except for the fact that blood was splattered on them, and a foggy glass eye that was staring directly at me. I continued to scan the shop, strange looking masks and pictures littered the walls, making the place even creepier in the dreary lighting. I was completely frozen in fear when I spotted what looked like human bones on the counter and torture instruments strewed all over the ceiling. I clutched Harry's arm, feeling terror well into my chest. This place was scarier than the time I faced Voldemort with Harry, or maybe I was just more afraid this year from Dobby's warning.

Finally I looked over at Harry and saw he was using his hands to hold his glasses together.

"Oh, Harry, your glasses are broken!" I cried, watching him worriedly, "Are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Emily, your lip is bleeding." Harry's eyes stared at my lips and his eyes brows furrowed.

I brought my hand up and brushed my fingers against my mouth. When I pulled it back, I saw a bright ruby red liquid on my soot caked fingertips.

"Let's get out of here," Harry used one hand to hold his glasses and used his other to take mind, "There's the door."

He started to lead me towards the exit and I saw through the murky window that this shop fit right in where we were. I gulped when I thought about who might be lurking in the narrow alleyway that was in front of the shop. Suddenly, Harry yanked my arm and shoved both of us inside a black cabinet, shutting the two doors.

"Harry! What's going on?" I asked him in the darkness, only a thin strip of light coming through the crack in the doors.

"Draco and his father are outside the shop," he softly whispered and I opened my mouth to respond when I heard a small tinkling of a bell. I quickly snapped my lips shut.

Harry and I peered through the small opening and I watched as the familiar bright blonde headed boy stepped in with a man who had the same hair who walked in beside him. I studied his father, grimacing as I noticed the similarities. He had the same shade of blonde hair, pale face, sharp features, and icy gray eyes. For a second, I noticed how similar his eyes were to mine and I shook the thought away.

Draco's father strode up to the counter, tapped the service bell and then turned to his son, "Touch nothing, Draco." His voice was sharp and bored.

Draco stopped in mid reach of the glass eye I saw and pouted, "I thought you said you were going to buy me a present."

I glared at the boy in dislike. _'Such a snobby, self-conceited, ingrate,'_ I thought, pushing my lips together to form a thin line.

"I said," His father didn't even to turn to look at him, "I would buy you a racing broom," and then Mr. Malfoy started to tap his fingers impatiently on the counter.

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" Malfoy huffed, suddenly glaring at the floor, "Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two-Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's _famous_… famous for having that stupid _scar_ on his forehead…" Draco continued to whine and then looked over at a display of skulls and I smiled at his jealousy, "everyone thinks he so _smart_, wonderful _Potter_ with his _scar_ and his _broomstick_" He was reaching out to poke one of the empty eye sockets when his grimace grew deeper, "and then there's _Emily Blarsh_. Ever since word got out that she also survived the that curse like Harry Potter, everyone's been saying how _great _she is at Potions and how _sad_ it was she didn't find out sooner. But she's just like _Potter_, an attention hungry-"

"You have told me this at least a dozen times already," Mr. Malfoy turned over to give his son a hard stare and I smirked at how obsessive Malfoy was, "And I would remind you that it is not- prudent- to appear less than fond of Harry Potter and Emily Blarsh, not when most of our kind regard them as the heroes who made the Dark Lord disappear- ah, Mr. Borgin." Draco's father turned away from his son and gave a creepy smile to the short man that stood behind the counter.

"Mr. Malfoy," He greeted, brushing his slimy thinning hair from his eyes, "what a pleasure to see you again," His voice seemed to fit his appearance and I cringed as his beady eyes flickered over to Draco and he smiled, his yellow crooked teeth revealed, "Delighted- and young Master Malfoy, too- charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably price-" He was just coming around the counter to show Mr. Malfoy his 'just into today' item when Mr. Malfoy interrupted.

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," Draco's father told him smoothly.

"Selling?" I saw the Mr. Borgin's smile slightly drop.

Mr. Malfoy picked a piece of lint of his coat, "You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids," he then reached into his black coat and pulled his hand back, showing a roll of paper, which he unfurled for the salesman and then he leaned towards his ear, "I have a few- ah- items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call…"

I glowered at Mr. Malfoy's face. Just like Fred said, it was a load of bull dung that Draco's father didn't support Voldemort.

I watched as Mr. Borgin snatched a pair of glasses and held them up to his eyes, scanning the paper, "The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?"

I watched Mr. Malfoy scowl, "I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act- no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasely is behind it-"

I put a hand on Harry's shoulder as I saw him slightly lunge forward ad I glared harder and Mr. Malfoy, surprised he couldn't feel it burning into his head.

"-and you see, certain of these poisons might make it _appear_-" Mr. Malfoy went on to explain.

"I understand, sit, of course," Mr. Borgin nodded, reassuring Draco's father, "Let me see…"

"Can I have _that_?" Malfoy suddenly cried, pointing his finger at the gruesome hand that sat on the red pillow.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" Mr. Borgin's eyes lit up and he dropped Mr. Malfoy's list, hurrying over to Draco's side, "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunders! Your son has fine taste, sir."

Mr. Malfoy's face was stiff as he answered, "I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or plunderer, Borgin."

Mr. Borgin's eyes widened and he backtracked, "No offense, sir, no offense-"

"Though," Mr. Malfoy's voice was icy sharp as he flickered his gaze to Draco, "if his grades don't pick up that may indeed be all he is fit for-"

"It's not my fault!" Draco argued, pouting, "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger-"

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," Mr. Malfoy sneered at his son, his anger slightly boiling over.

"Ha!" I heard Harry whispered on his breath and I too had to stifle a giggle when I saw the look on Draco's face.

His cheeks were lightly tinted a pink color and he looked infuriated, his eye brows pushing into his eyes. It was the most embarrassed I saw Draco ever.

"It's the same all over," Mr. Borgin told Mr. Malfoy, "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere-"

"Not with me," Draco's father snapped, anger burning in his eyes.

"No, sir, nor with me, sir," Mr. Borgin said in his most oiliest voice and bowed his head.

"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list," Mr. Malfoy said snippily, "I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today-"

I finally zoned out of the conversation, taking in what I overheard. This was practically proof that Mr. Malfoy was involved with Voldemort and wasn't ashamed of it. It also proved that he hated Muggles, which wasn't hard to find out, seeing how his son acted towards Hermione. I watched with weary eyes the closer Draco got as his father and Mr. Borgin discussed what to do. His face was full of fascination and I couldn't help but think how anyone could be interesting in bones and torture tools? Draco was now looking at a looped rope that seemed like it was a noose. He smiled with devious glint in his eyes as he spotted a brilliant, sparkling necklace that was littered with opals. I could barely make out what the sign next to it said: _Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed- Has claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date._ I scrunched up my face after I read it, feeling nauseated. I felt my breath caught when Draco suddenly span around and was staring at the cabinet we were in with complete interest. I felt Harry stiffen next to me as I watched Malfoy take another step closer and started to reach for the handle-

"Done," Draco's father rung from the other side of the room, "Come, Draco-"

I gave a small sigh of relief as Draco stepped away and walked in the direction of his dad.

"Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods." Mr. Malfoy said from the door and shut it, the tinkling ringing through the shop.

When the door closed, Mr. Borgin's sleazy charade falling from his features and his groveling grin vanished in a second. Instead he scowled, grumbling under his breath, "Good day yourself, _Mister _Malfoy, and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me half of what's hidden in your _manor_…" The salesman mumbled to himself and sauntered to his backroom.

I froze for a second, straining my ears to hear any sign of him coming back. I flicked my gaze over at Harry and he nodded. We opened the doors, hurriedly slipping by the displays, and left through the exit. I felt a sudden surge of happiness when we left the shop, but it was soon extinguished when I saw what was waiting outside for Harry and I. My stomach dropped as I stared at the buildings that lined the sides of the dim alleyway.

They all were seemed to be all gothic themed, with their dark painted signs and absence of bright colors. I suddenly felt a wave of coldness run through me and I shuddered. The whole area seemed to worship the Dark Arts, or more specifically, Voldemort. I looked behind me and saw a cobweb covered sign that seemed to be falling apart. I read it and realized it was the name of the shop Harry and I just escaped: Borgin and Burkes. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Burkes. I flinched when I turned around and realized the shop in front of us held shrunken heads, all withered and complete with glass eyes. A little ways down from that shop, I froze completely still and squeaked.

"Are you ok, Emily?" Harry asked, worriedly and I nodded my head.

The store held a large cage with gigantic, black, furry spiders. I felt as if I was going to faint. I was deathly afraid of spiders and if any of those came near me… I didn't even finish that thought. I hastily looked away. I caught the eye of one of the rugged wizards who was talking with another one and he grinned a toothless smile at me. I tugged on Harry's coat.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked, my voice an octave higher than usual.

"I don't know, but we better get moving," Harry said in a strong voice, but it wavered.

"Ok, let's go," I whispered and we started to walk down the dusty stone path.

I looked up as we passed a candle shop and read the sign: "Devil's Candles Only in Knockturn Alley!"

I poked Harry and pointed up at the sign, "It says we're in Knockturn Alley."

"Do you know where that is?" Harry asked, hope in his voice.

I struggled to pull the name from my mind. It was familiar… I realized that my mom said it to me.

"_Make sure you never go down there, honey," She grabbed my hand and I looked curiously at the dark place._

"_Why?" I complained, tugged on her shirt._

"_Because it's a mean place sweetie." She told me and we got further and further away._

"_What's it called?" I asked, my mind full of questions._

"_Knockturn Alley."_

"We're close to Diagon Alley. When you coughed, it must have not have heard you correctly." I smiled at my accomplishment.

Harry grinned at me, "Do you know how to get out?"

My smile faded, "No."

"Not lost are you, my dears?" A rasping voice called out from behind us and a skeleton like hand gripped my shoulder.

I jumped and turned around with Harry to spot an extremely wrinkled woman who was bent over and I could see all of her bones prod out from her body. I looked down and almost screamed when I spotted green and blue fingers with yellow nails on a tray. She held them out to us and tried to smile, showing her orange, rotted teeth. I tried to back away with Harry and he stuttered out a reply to her.

"We're fine, thanks. We're just-"

"HARRY! EMILY! What d'yeh think yer doin' down there?"

I could have fainted with relief. It was the bellowing voice of Hagrid. The shriveled witch flinched at Hagrid's voice and about half of her tray of fingers dropped onto her bare toes. She shrieked, mumbling profanities under her breath as Hagrid came closer.

Hagrid looked over at Harry and me with his black eyes, his expression covered by his overgrown beard.

"Hagrid!" I cried in relief, and I scooted farther away from the raving witch.

"We were lost- Floo powder-" Harry tried to hurriedly explain to Hagrid when he walked over and picked Harry and me up by the collars of our coats.

He picked us up as if we were loafs of bread and he turned around, and I could hear the witch's tray clatter to the ground and I shuddered at the thought of all the disembodied fingers rolling on the ground. She screeched into the air and I swore she was probably mentally ill. Wait, that would be insulting mentally ill people. Hagrid carried Harry and I through the alleyway, twisting and turning in the darkness. I felt safe though, no one would dare do something to Hagrid, that would be suicide. Soon enough, I could see the golden rays of the sun and heard the bustling of Diagon Alley. Once we reached the busy street, Hagrid dropped us, and I brought my face up to the sunshine, trying to wash away all the creepy feelings I got from Kockturn Alley.

"Yer both a mess!" Hagrid commented with his gravelly voice and started to pat down Harry's clothes, nearly pushing him into a barrel of Dragon dung.

I hurriedly started brushing my own coat off, not wanting to be accidently shoved by Hagrid. I gave him an innocent smile as he looked over to see my clothes were already dusted off.

"Skulkin' around Knockturn Alley, I dunno, dodgy place Harry and Emily- don' want no one ter see yeh two down there-" Hagrid grumbled and continued to pat Harry down.

"We kind of know that now, Hagrid," I told him as he swung his arm to once again try to clean Harry off, but he ducked, "We just got off at the wrong grate when we used the Floo powder and- wait a second. What were you doing in a place like that Hagrid?" I eyed him skeptically.

"_I _was lookin' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent," Hagrid answered in his gruff voice, completely forgetting about us being in Knockturn Alley, "They're ruinin' the school cabbages. Yeh two aren't on yer own?"

"We're staying with the Weasley's but we got separated," Harry explained for me, "We've got to go and find them…"

We started to talk down the dusty street, stores of every kind surrounding us. What caught my eye, though, was a large cream marble building. I recognized it as Gringotts Bank, and excitement swelled inside me. I never went inside there before, seeing as we never had an account there.

"How come yeh two never wrote back to me?" Hagrid asked and it snapped me out of my trance.

I noticed that I had slowed down and Harry and Hagrid were in front of me, Harry jogging to keep with Hagrid's pace. I ran towards them to catch up. I noticed how tall Hagrid really was, his shoulders seemed to be taller than everyone and his legs were long. I distractedly wondered how his legs could hold up such a huge body…

I glanced up and noticed Hagrid looking at us expectantly, "Oh, it's because of this stupid house elf," I grumbled, suddenly turning bitter.

"Oy, a house elf?" Hagrid questioned, a puzzled look on his face.

"Ya, Hagird. You see…" and Harry continued to explain the whole story to Hagrid.

He told him about how the Dursely's treated Harry and how I got locked up with him because of Dobby. He also told him of Dobby's warning and Hagrid had a somewhat furious look on his face when Harry finished.

"Lousy Muggles," Hagrid rumbled, his beady eyes glaring, "If I'd've known-"

"Harry! Emily! Over here!" I suddenly heard a voice yell out to Harry and I.

I smiled as I recognized the voice, "Hermione!" I cried and started running towards her.

She was on top of the Gringott's stairs, waving madly at us, trying to get our attention.

"Oof!" Hermione breathed as I hugged her tightly, "Nice to see you too, Emily."

"I missed you Hermione! Gosh, I haven't heard from you all summer!" I squealed and backed up a little bit.

I took in her familiar features. Her amber hair was still bushy, but it had a more tamed look to it, which I liked. Her eyes were remained their doe brown quality and reminded me of Ginny's. I felt a little like crying, I haven't seen my best friend all summer. What would have happened if Harry and I listened to that stupid Dobby?

Her eyes flicked over to Harry and Hagrid caught up, "Oh, Harry! What happened to your glasses?"

She rushed over to him and he mumbled to her that he was fine. She finally stopped fussing over him and stepped back, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Hagrid- Oh, it's _wonderful _to see you three again! Are you and Emily coming into Gringotts, Harry?" Hermione asked and I started to jump up and down.

"Oh, are we Harry? Oh, can we please!" I pleaded and he looked down at me quizzically with an amused smile.

"Yes, Emily, we are. But we have to find the Weasley's first." He answered and I jumped up, pumping my fist, slightly screaming "yes!"

"Yeh won't have long ter wait," Hagrid glanced behind us with a grin barely visible through his beard.

I searched the mass of people who were walking all around us, busy to get to where they needed to be. Finally, I spotted the oddballs. There were five red heads racing our way and I smiled at their relieved faces.

"Harry- Little Emily," Mr. Weasley came in front of us, huffing, "We _hoped _you two only gone one grate too far…" he then wiped his hair from his face, flipping it over his thinning area, "Molly's frantic- she's coming now-"

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked us.

"Knockturn Alley," I answered with a shudder.

"_Excellent!"_ the twin's smiled at us, their eyes showing interest.

"We never been allowed in," Ron complained, his voice holding covet.

"I should ruddy well think not," Hagrid scowled Ron.

"It's not all what it's put up to be, Ron," I told him, still frowning at the thought.

"Oh, really? Maybe that's just because you're a girl." Ron mocked me and I glowered at him.

"Well, you would probably be more afraid of me! There's plenty of spiders down there!" I argued and I noticed he turned a terrible shade of pale.

"S-spiders?" He choked and I smirked.

"Yes, spiders, Ron! Plenty of them! Now, is Knockturn Alley so great?" I asked, knowing I had won.

"Oh, no fightin' yeh two," Hagrid grumbled and I huffed.

It was just like a boy to say since I was a girl I would be so afraid.

Suddenly, I saw Mrs. Weasley running towards us, her scarlet hair flying, Ginny holding one hand, and her huge purse swaying back and forth. Ginny looked excited and a little nervous at the same time when she spotted Harry. I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Oh, Harry, Little Emily- oh, my dears- you could have been anywhere-" She rushed over to us.

She was breathing hard and she spotted Harry and I, "Oh, you two are absolutely filthy!"

She then started to rummage in her giant bag and pulled out a brush, sweeping our clothes roughly and I was surprised that Hagrid missed so much soot, seeing how hard he wiped Harry off. Mr. Weasley snatched Harry's broken glasses off his nose, flicked his wand and gave them back, looking brand new.

"Oh, your face is covered in soot, Little Emily!" Mrs. Weasely cried and licked a cloth she kept her sleeve and started rubbing my face.

"Ow," I brought my hand up to my lip as it split open.

"I'm sorry, Little Emily! Come here, I'll heal it up in a jiffy!" She pulled out her wand and I hesitantly leaned over to her and she tapped it and I could feel a weird tingling sensation, "All good as new."

I brought my fingers to wear my cut use to be and smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"No problem, dear." She grinned down at me, a motherly glint in her eyes.

"Well, gotta be off," Hagrid said and Mrs. Weasley grabbed his hand.

"Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found them, Hagrid! Thank you!" She told him with gratitude and he uncomfortably nodded.

"See yer at Hogwarts!" Hagrid waved and turned, mixing in with the masses of people. His tallness caused a few to pause and stare at him in wonder. I hid a smile at the thought.

"Guess who Emily and I saw at Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked as Hermione, Ron, and I gathered around him on the Gringott's steps, "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr. Weasley was suddenly behind us.

"Um, no, he brought a list and was selling-" I started to tell him when Mr. Weasley spoke again.

"So he's worried," Mr. Weasley looked slightly happy at the thought, but as his lips became a thin line, it seemed that he was also angry, "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Mafloy for something…"

"You be careful, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley snapped and I looked up in wonder at the large, bronze doors we were approaching, barely hearing their conversation.

They gleamed as if they were perfectly polished and it seemed so strange to me that they would make them out of bronze. I mean, why not wood? I glanced at the marble walks and stared, absolutely puzzled at the doors in front of me. Why was there another door? It shined, and reminded me of my eyes. It was another set of large metal doors, but they were silver this time and I saw a pair of these ugly, short, things that looked slightly like old men and I realized they were a goblins. I looked closely at one of them. His nose was hooked over his top, slender lip, and his hair was snow white and thin. He bowed to us, but it didn't seem very welcoming, despite his red and gold uniform. I smiled uneasily at him and my eyes flickered over to his abnormally huge and pointy ears. He reminded me slightly of Dobby. I wrinkled my nose at the thought. I then glimpsed at the spotless plaque and squinted my eyes to read it:

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._"

I was awed at the poem. It was a very clever greeting poem, but at the same time it warned you that you shouldn't take what isn't yours.

I heard a laughing from behind me and I span around to see the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry were all smiling at me, amusement in their eyes. I blushed profoundly and started puzzled at them.

"What?" I asked as I stared at their snickering faces.

"Is this your first time her, Emily?" Harry asked, his green eyes shining.

"Yes," I grinned in excitement at them and Hermione giggled.

"Really? Where do you keep all of your money?" Mr. Weasley asked and I shrugged.

"My mom never wanted an account, claiming the safest place for anything was right where she could see it every day." I explained and the silver doors slowly opened.

"Well, Hagrid told me that Gringott's Wizarding Bank was the safest place in the world, besides Hogwarts," Harry walked beside me.

"Really? What makes it so safe? Wasn't there a break in last year?" I asked, thinking how this place could possibly compete with Hogwarts.

"Well, there's spells and charms put on the vaults. There's even a rumor that _dragons_ guard the vaults. And- well, you can see for yourself," Harry smiled and I gawked as the silver doors revealed the main room of the building.

There was one long, continuous counter that filled the edges of the room. There had to be hundreds of pointed eared goblins working at the counters, hurriedly putting sickles, nuts, and galleons on scales and scribbling things down on parchment. It was amazing how they could work so fast and so precisely with all the chatter going on. I looked down to see the whole floor was a gleaming, pure white marble, and I couldn't believe that there was such a place in the world. All the goblins, despite their uniforms, looked out of place in such a clean-cut place.

Suddenly, I noticed another two oddballs, a man and a woman. They were so tall compared to the Goblins and were standing next to a counter, anxious looks on their faces. I then realized that they were Hermione's parents, and it seemed like I wasn't the only one to spot them.

"There's my parents!" Hermione grinned and pointed towards the Muggle couple.

Their apprehensive expressions just deepened the closer we got.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ron's family, and of course you already know Harry, Ron, and Emily," She glanced between us and her parents gave a hesitant smile.

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Granger said and held her hand out.

Mrs. Weasley took it in both of her hands and shook it, "Oh, it's nice to finally meet you dear."

Mrs. Granger looked shocked at how welcoming Mrs. Weasley, but soon enough, fully smiled.

"Yes, our daughter has been talking about you all summer, nonstop," He looked affectionately at Hermione, who was turning beet red.

"But you're _Muggles!_" Mr. Weasley said, overjoyed, "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money! Molly, look!" Mr. Weasley eagerly pointed at their hands, which were clutching ten pound notes.

He continued to ask them questions and Hermione's parents smiled at his intrigue for them. I shook my head with a smile. Soon enough, his wife was able to get him to end the conversation and say goodbye.

"Well, we'll see you later, Hermione!" I said and hugged her goodbye.

"Meet you right here, okay?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded.

I watched wondrously as Harry and Ron led me over to a counter. The goblin was picking up emeralds with his spindly, long fingers and weighing them on a scale, a pair of reading glasses perched on his long nose.

"Excuse me," Harry politely said and the Goblin leaned over the counter to look at us, "We would like to enter two vaults."

"You your keys, sirs?" The Goblin asked and then flickered his black eyes over to me and Mrs. Weasley, "and madams?"

"Oh, I don't have vault," I told him, rushed and he just looked over at the boys and Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, here's mine," Harry slid his on the counter and Mrs. Weasley was rummaging through her huge, patchwork purse.

"Oh, here it is, the little sucker," she brought out a small, golden key, and placed it next to Harry's.

The goblin studied the keys closely, even sniffing them. He then attempted to smile, which looked more like a grimace, "I'll get someone to let you down to the vaults, have a good day."

We backed away from the counter and I gave him a hesitant smile as he went back to weighing his jewels.

"Oh, Emily, you're going to love this," Harry nudged my arm as a goblin in a scarlet and gold uniform opened a door and I expected more marble floors and maybe black, metal vaults.

Instead, my step faulted a little bit as we entered. The ground was now flagged stone and the walls held flaming torches. I stared puzzled at the wooden cart that the goblin led us to.

"What is this for?" I asked Harry, a little worried.

"This is to get to the vaults, don't worry, it'll be fun," Harry grinned and I hesitantly got into the cart, feeling like I was in a mining cave.

Suddenly, the cart started moving and I screamed as we flew down a hill. I couldn't see the bottom and the rails we were on looked so thin and frail. I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched what I thought to be someone's arm and shoved my face into their coat. I could feel when we went on the crazy turns and I felt like we were going to die. This was it, I was going to die on my way to a bank vault. We abruptly came to a stop and I stood stock still, not moving from my position.

"Emily, it's ok. It's over now, see?" I heard it was Harry's voice and I shakily lifted my head to see it was his arm I pushed my face into.

"Oh!" I jumped back from his arm, "I'm sorry Harry!" I started to blush.

"It's alright. I didn't know you were afraid of roller coasters." He looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm not afraid of _roller coasters_, per say, I'm just afraid of falling from them." I looked over the side and gulped. It was bottomless and I wondered how deep it truly was.

"Key, please," The goblin had gotten out with ease with his hand sticking out for the key.

Mrs. Weasley hurriedly gave it to him and he slipped it into the lock. A series of clicks and clunks followed when the large, thick door swung open and dust poofed out. I gasped at what I saw, feeling terribly guilty. The Weasely's vault was vast, but all that laid in there, besides cobwebs, was a puny pile of Sickles and only on Galleon. I thought back to the memory of when I saw my mother taking money out of her hiding place and my stomach soured. How could a family like the Weasely's have no money? Mrs. Weasely bent out and scraped the few coins into her purse and scoured each corner for any runaways. She stood back up, clipped her purse shut, and brushed her brilliant hair out of her eyes when she got back into the cart.

"Next stop," the goblin called, pulling the lever again, propelling us back onto the crazy ride.

Once again I clamped my eyes shut and clenched my teeth together as the musty air blew across my face and my stomach lurched at every drop. When I felt the cart come to an abrupt halt, I released my hand from the railing, my fingers feeling sore when I stretched them. This was something I had to get use to. I opened my eyes and stared at the vault in front of us and saw that it looked no different than the Weasely's vault. Was Harry poor too?

"Key please," The goblin was once again waiting for a key and Harry slid it into his hand, an apprehensive look on his face.

Once the creature inserted the key into the door, Harry stood in front of everyone, making it increasingly harder to see what was inside the vault when it was open. I stood on my tippy toes and almost gasped aloud when I saw Harry walk into his vault. I couldn't have been anymore wrong! Harry wasn't poor; he was very,_ very _rich. But how did this happen? Suddenly, realization hit me. This was the money left from his parents, money they probably intended to spend on Harry for when he got older. I looked around at the Weasely's as they also had astounded faces, mountains off galleons reflecting off their eyes. How awful Harry must have felt, taking a family like the Weasely's to his vault. My stomach dropped a few more feet at the thought. How terrible it must be for Harry.

After Harry shoved as many coins as he could into his pouch, we zoomed back up to the surface and split up when we reached the marble steps of Gringotts.

"I need a new pen…" Percy mumbled, and carried on in his own direction, leaving the group.

"Well… that's one down…" Ron grumbled as Hermione, Harry, him, and I were in a huddle.

"Jordan!" Both of the twins yelled and ran over to his familiar form of a smiling face and dreadlocks. I faintly recalled he was the one with the tarantula last year and mentally shuddered.

"Three down…" I whispered, with a small smile on my face.

Behind us, the conversation between Mr. Weasley and Hermione's parents got even louder as they came closer, "Oh, I insist! I could buy you two a drink at the Leaky Cauldron! Have you been there? It is…" and off they went.

"Eight down…" Hermione giggled and I heard a sigh from Mrs. Weasely behind me as she watched everyone disperse.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," Mrs. Weasely told us and started to yell at the twins, " And not a toe in Knockturn Alley! Come on, Ginny, dear, let's go get you your new robe." And they were gone, leaving us alone to our own devices.

We then just randomly started walking down the cobblestone road, letting it takes us where ever it wanted to take us.

"Sooo…. What do you guys want to do?" I asked, walking beside Hermione and Harry.

"I know! I could get you all ice cream," Harry said gleefully and we started in the direction of the shop.

Once we reached the stand, I felt incredibly guilty. I had more than enough money to afford an ice cream cone.

"Harry, you really can't just buy one for me, I'll pay for it," I started to reach into my pocket when he interrupted me.

"No, that wouldn't be fair, would it?" Harry said and he looked to the others for support.

"Emily, don't worry about it. I mean, what would on ice cream hurt?" Ron assured me, already taking a large lick of his strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice cream.

I looked over at Ron's large ice cream cone with its marbled pattern of blush pink strawberries and golden peanut butter and gave in, "Ok, but just this once! Next time, I pay," and I grabbed my cone, giving a joking glare at Harry's smug grin.

For the whole hour we window shopped and went into a few stores, getting some school supplies. I spotted Ron staring at a set of Chudley Cannon robes in the Quality Quidditch Supplies store and I thought vaguely of Christmas. There was one person that I knew what to get. Hermione then insisted that we get some ink from the store next door (you never know, what if you run out of ink in the middle of a test?). We also caught up with the twins and Lee Jordan who were up to their old pranks, looking at No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks with devious smiles on their faces. And then there was Percy, hunched over a book called _Prefects Who Gained Power_ in a small, dirty second hand shop.

"_A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers…_" Ron read the back cover of Percy's book with his head at a weird angle, "That sounds _fascinating… _"Ron said sarcastically and Percy's head popped up.

"Go away," he barked and carried on reading, his long, pointed nose brushing the pages.

" 'Course he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out… He wants to be Minister of Magic…" Ron whispered to us and I shook my head.

"I already knew that," I whispered back to him and we all laughed, walking out of the shop.

The hour seemed to blow right by and soon enough, we were on our way to Flourish and Blotts. Although, the problem seemed to be we weren't the only ones trying to get there. Suddenly, I felt a large, bony hand grab my shoulder painfully and pull me back, an old witch shoving right in front of me. Before I could say anything, she was already shoving her way past the next person and I instead gave her a dirty look, readjusting my dress.

"What the bloody heck is up with all these people?" I exclaimed to the other three and they just shrugged.

When we got closer, I could see that a large crowd had already formed, all struggling to get inside the doors like a herd of elephants trying to get to the water hole. It wasn't until I saw the banner strewn above the door that I squealed.

**GILDEROY LOCKHART**

**Will be signing copies of his autobiography**

_**MAGICAL ME**_

**Today 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.**

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed, "We're going to meet Gilderoy Lockhart! Ahhhh!"

"Ya, we can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed with me, gripping my arm as we both jumped up and down, "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

"Psh… girls…" Ron rolled his eyes and Harry sniggered.

As I glimpsed around at the crowd that was forming slowly around us, I could see that most of the participants were middle aged witches. All of them were chatting at high speed, pushing and shoving towards the doors. An old, stressed wizard stood by the doors, talking loudly to the group, "Calmly, please, ladies… Don't push, there…. Mind the books, now…"

We had just barely managed to slip through the front doors of the shop without being trampled. I gaped at the size of them line, seeing as it wound around the whole entire store, leading to the very back, where Gilderoy Lockhart was. It was so hard to contain my excitement as Harry, Ron, Hermione and I grabbed our _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 _books and wiggled into line next to The Weasleys and Hermione's parents.

"Can you wait to meet him?" I giddily whispered to Hermione.

"No!" She squeaked and Mrs. Weasely finally spotted us.

"Oh, there you are, good," Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded anxious and she kept petting her hair, "We'll be able to see him in a minute."

As the line got shorter and shorter, we finally could spot Gilderoy Lockhart. I was so giddy I almost screamed. He was sitting behind a table that was littered with pictures of himself, smiling directly at me and winking with his dazzling eyes. And then, there he was, in bright azure robes which matched his eyes perfectly, his golden wavy hair peeking out from beneath his stylishly placed hat, and his smile wide and shockingly white. I almost melted on the spot.

"Earth to Emily, whoo hoo!"

A hand started rapidly waving in front of my face and I turned to see who dared obscure my view, until I saw it was Harry.

"Jeez, Emily, I thought you were going to turn into a statue," Harry commented and laughed at my expression.

I felt my cheeks start to burn at the statement, "I wasn't staring at him like that…" I grumbled and he continued to stare at me with amused eyes.

Out of nowhere, a short, gray haired man started shoving around us, a rather large camera clutched between his veiny hands and clouds of violet smoke secreting from it into the air and a bright flash blinding everyone in sight. I started to cough at the smoke that polluted the air and I suddenly saw the goblin like man right by Ron.

"Out of the way there," he sneered at Ron, placing his heel right on Ron's toes, "This is for the _Daily Prophet_-"

Anger bubbled in my stomach at the man and this time, I let it out, "No, _you_ get out of the way, sir! You're not the only bloody one who's trying to see Gilderoy Lockhart, so get in line, you git!"

He then turned around, giving me a pitiful glare, "Little Missy, you better watch your tongue or someone'll-"

Suddenly a loud voice echoed through the room, "It _can't _be Harry Potter and Emily Blarsh?"

I turned away from the irritating little man to see that the crowd around us had given us a wide berth, whispering and pointing at us. A hand suddenly was gripping my arm and I looked around to see it was the one and only Gilderoy Lockhart gripping my arm! My stomach suddenly filled with butterflies and my face was turning beet red. Soon enough, I was standing on the stage with Gilderoy's book stand, where the group in front of us were cheering.

"Nice big smile, you two, "Lockhart whispered to us, "Together, you two and me are worth the front page." Although, I was so giddy I didn't comprehend what he said, I only knew I was standing next to _the _Gilderoy Lockhart, his arm over my shoulders.

Loud pops and bright flashes came from the cameras around the room and I felt momentarily blind for a second when Gilderoy started talking to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman," Lockhart announced to the room, waiting for the voices to hush down, "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry and miss Emily stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to buy my autobiography- which I shall be happy to present to both of them free of charge-" He paused and the crowd started clapping again, "They had no _idea_," Gilderoy emphasized with a large, flashy smile, "that they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. Them and their schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd exploded in applause, giving whistles and hoots. I thought I was about to faint, _Gilderoy Lockhart _was going to be _teaching _at Hogwarts! I swear, I had to be dreaming. A second later, Lockhart's entire collection of books was being shoved in my hands and Harry was grabbing onto my arm, leading me to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing with her new cauldron.

2. Although, along the way Harry's grip was ripped off my arm when another eager witch pushed her way through, making me stumble into another group of women.

"Ay! Watch where you're going!" One spat at me and then turned back around to get an eyeful of Lockhart.

"Harry!" I yelled, trying to be heard above all the chatter, "Harry!"

"_Harry! Harry! Oh, Harry!" _A mocking high pitched voice taunted from beside me.

I span around to see none other than Draco Malfoy, with his platinum blonde hair, weasel face, and signature sneer.

"Malfoy." I growled, glaring at the boy.

"What? You lost without your _celebrity_? Need him to do everything for you?" Malfoy snickered, the people around us not even caring what was going on.

"What about you, Malfoy? Did your daddy come up with those insults for you?" I teased, knowing that his dad did everything for him.

"Oh ya, where's your dad? Oh ya, he _left_ you and your mom," He countered, a smug grin settled onto his thin, pale lips.

The comment stung, but I couldn't let him see it, "You know what, Malfoy? I'm not even going to waste my time on you, you insignificant rat," I spat and span around, shoving through the crowd to find Harry.

Once I spotted him and Ginny, I noticed that someone had beaten me to him.

"_Famous _Harry Potter," Malfoy drawled, "Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

I started to push harder, trying to get to them as fast as possible.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Ginny shouted at him, a death glare pointed right at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend!_" Draco snickered.

Suddenly, Ginny turned as red as a cherry and let her hair fall into her face and Hermione's voice reached my ears.

"Emily, what's going on?" She asked, worried.

"Malfoy," was all I said to explain and it was enough.

Ron, Hermione, and I shoved the rest of the way through, finally making it where the three were.

Ron walked right up to Malfoy and scrunched up his face as if Malfoy was a wad of gum stuck onto his shoe, "Oh, it's you. Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

Malfoy gave Ron a quick look, "Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Malfoy said disdainfully, "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all of those."

Ron's ears burned, but not in embarrassment, but in anger. He shoved all of his Gilderoy Lockhart books into Ginny's cauldron, along with Harry's and was about to pounce on Malfoy when Harry, Hermione, and I grabbed his shirt just in time.

"No, Ron!" I commanded through clenched teeth, "He's not worth your time."

"Ron!" Mr. Weasely's voice made its way to us and Ron finally settled down, "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

He just started to lead us towards the exit with Fred and George when a voice from Borgin and Burkes halted us.

"Well, well, well- Arthur Weasley."

We all turned around to see a man with his hand on Draco's shoulder, an identical sneer distorting his face. Malfoy's father.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasely's voice was icy and gave a strained nod.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," Mr. Malfoy spoke loftily, "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

The man then leaned over and quickly snatched one of Ginny's books, a second hand _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ that had seen better days and flipped it in between his hands.

"Obviously not," Mr. Mafloy tutted, "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley's face flooded and turned an absolute scarlet, "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he growled.

"Clearly," Draco's father drawled, his silver eyes flickering to the anxious Grangers, "The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

Abruptly Mr. Weasley leaped right onto Malfoy, slamming him into a bookcase, hundreds of spellbooks thundering down like rain and Ginny's cauldron flying into the air. The area was chaos. Fred and George were cheering madly, "Get him, Dad!" and Mrs. Weasley from beside me was screaming "No, Arthur, no!" More people weighed on me, pushing another book shelf over to see the fight. I was just standing there paralyzed, feeling suffocated beneath all of the books and flailing arms of watchers. An assistant from the cash register came running over, yelling at the two fathers, "Gentlemen, please-please!" Everything was like a spinning tornado until a voice echoed throughout the room.

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up-"

Hagrid.

Silence broke out of the room as the giant shuffled his way through the crowd and tore Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy from each other in a second. Mr. Weasley had only a busted lip and Mr. Malfoy's eye had a blooming bruise forming and a smile tugged at my cheek. He was still clutching Ginny's old book in his hands and tossed at her, his eyes on fire with malevolence.

"Here girl- take your book- it's the best your father can give you-" And he ripped himself from Hagrid's grip, Draco at his side, and hastily left the shop.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," Hagrid said in his gruff voice, picking up Mr. Weasley by the collar and straightening his cloak, "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that- no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter- bad blood, that's what it is- come on now- let's get outta here."

The idea seemed great to me as I saw everyone start whispering again and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gilderoy Lockhart. Oh, ya, we had to leave now. We scoured the floor for Ginny's, Ron's, and Harry's books and found Ginny's cauldron on top of another shelf. We all slipped our books in her cauldron and turned towards the exit. The assistant gave us no trouble as we hurried out of the door, the Grangers trembling in terror of the situation and Mrs. Weasley, red-faced and beyond furious.

"A _fine _example to set for your children… _brawling _in public… _what _Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought-" She was glaring at her husband when one of her sons interrupted.

"He was pleased," Fred told her brightly, "Didn't you hear him as we were elaving? He was asking the bloke from the _Daily Prophet _if he'd be able to work the fight into his report- said it was all publicity-"

With one look from his mother he shut up and we all started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. I looked over at Harry to see a mix of emotions on his face; anger, embarrassment, and sadness. Once we entered, we said goodbye and apologized to Hermione and her parents, who were leaving by going to the Muggle street on the other side. Mr. Weasley took his last chance to ask a question about bus stops when Mrs. Weasley silenced him with a glare and we headed towards the fireplace. I walked up to the mantle, grabbed a handful of floo powder and looked over at Harry who was clutching his glasses. We stepped into the ash ridden hearth and returned home with all the Weasley's, no cheer from previous of the Malfoy's returning.

Later on that night, I was sitting in Ginny's bed, Ginny already asleep on her side, and I looked through her cauldron to get my books out. I wanted to start reading them, so I could be ahead in Lockhart's class. When I lifted up one of Ginny's books, I spotted a slender, coal black book on the bottom with no title on it. I eyed it wearily and opened it to the first page.

"T.M. Riddle," I read aloud and glimpsed over to see if Ginny was still asleep.

Her eyes were closed, her violent red hair splayed around her face, and shallow breaths emitting from her slightly parted lips. I gently peeled Ginny's comforter away from my body and padded over to her window where the silver moon was shining brightly. I slowly lifted the cover and front page to only reveal a blank, yellow stained one. My brow furrowed in confusion and I flipped it over. Another blank page greeted me. I flipped another and another, until I looked through the whole book to see not even an indent of a letter in any of the pages. Why would this Riddle guy never write in his book? Maybe it was going to be a diary but he lost it? Suddenly, I had an idea and reached over for my ink and quill that I used to write a letter to my mom. I stuck my feather into the dark liquid and wrote the date in the corner of the blank page.

**August 19th, 1992**

I gaped in astonishment as the ink from the date soaked through the page and vanished. Ok, what the bloody hell was going on? I closed my eyes and counted tot en to see that I wasn't going crazy, the writing was gone. I looked on the next page to see the ink didn't just seep through the first one. Curiosity taking the best of me, I wrote more.

**Hello, my name is Emily.**

And I didn't dare write anymore than that. I waited a few seconds after the words had dissipated and saw that nothing happened. I mentally head palmed myself. How silly was I, thinking that something was really going to happen! Maybe this book was meant to trick Muggles and make them think they were crazy. I was about to shut the book when words in the same color of midnight blue ink appeared where I had just written.

_Hello Emily._

I gasped aloud at the sight of the writing. How could this happen? I quickly re-inked my quill and began writing whoever it was back.

**Who are you?**

The reply came quicker this time.

_If I tell you my name, will you tell me your last name?_

I hesitated at this request. Would it be safe to tell a book what my last name was? I pondered the thought for a moment and gave in.

**Yes, I will, but you first.**

_My name is Tom Riddle. Yours?_

**My name is Emily Black.**

_Black? What's wrong with that name?_

I gave a sigh of relief. He didn't know what my last name meant.

**Oh, nothing. Not to sound rude, but why are you writing me back?**

_Don't worry, Emily. You are not being rude. Let's say that I decided to use more than just ink to record my memories._

**So, this is your diary?**

_Yes._

**But where are you now? Why don't you have your diary?**

_This diary is over fifty years old dear, I am dead._

The respond he gave me made me shudder. I was talking to a dead person? Well, I actually was talking to his memories. How was this possible?

**Dead? I'm sorry.**

_There's no need to be. I still live on in this diary. Now, dear, I haven't been written in for quite a long time, why don't you tell me more about yourself?_

**Well, I'm eleven years old, but my birthday is in nine days. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

_Hogwarts? I used to go there in my youth. What house are you in?_

**Gryffindor. What were you in?**

_The same house. Who are some of the people you go with?_

**Well, I go with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter.**

_Is that all the people in your class?_

**Well, no. Those are just my friends.**

"Little Emily, what are you doing up?" Ginny's tired voice made me jump, I quickly hide the book out of her view and tried to conjure an excuse.

"Well, I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to look out the window." I rambled and I saw her nod sleepily.

"Ok," she yawned, "Are you tired enough now?"

"Ya, I'll come in just a second." I answered and she just shook her head and closed her eyes.

**Sorry, I have to go to sleep now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay**?

_I'll be waiting._

With an odd satisfaction I shut the book and carefully slipped it into my luggage, and crawled back into bed. I had just made a new friend.

~(Author's Note)~

AHHHH! She found the diary! Ok, I have to apologize for not updating in forever and a half! I'm soooooooooooooooo SORRY! I have no excuse that is good enough for you guys, so I won't waste your time by typing them. Now that I'm on Christmas Break though, I'll be able to write more, even though I just got a new poodle puppy! Ah! So, any comment? How did you like Emily liking Gilderoy? Or how about how sly Tom Riddle is? Muahahaha! I should be starting the next chapter with Emily's birthday today or tomorrow and hopefully post it this week. Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoyed!

-Liz


	6. Chapter 6: Ballroom Dancing

Little Black Sheep: Book Two

Chapter Six: Ballroom Dancing

By Liz

I was currently having a pleasant dream of Gilderoy Lockhart holding my hand when a voice interrupted it.

"Shhh… don't wake her up"

"She probably is, with how loud you are!"

"Be quiet, I think I saw her move!"

The quiet voices seized, although I could feel that their presence still remained.

There was a collective intake of breath and something I completely didn't expect.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY!"

My body immediately reacted to the shouting by flinching a foot into the air and falling right off the bed and onto the floor. I looked up to see Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny all surrounding me.

"Whoa, jeez guys…" I mumbled; sleep still fogging my brain as I looked out the window to find it pitch black, "What time is?"

"Three in the morning," Fred chirped brightly, amusement in his eyes, no doubt from my fall.

I yawned, "Couldn't you guys wait until the sun was up, at least?"

"Aw, what fun would that be?" Fred mocked whined and I cracked a smile.

"Ok, now that I'm up, what are we going to do?" I asked, choosing to not be grumpy from the 'good morning' I got.

"Well, it is your birthday, Little Emily…so the boys were going to whatever you wanted to," Ginny answered and I could notice her awkward vibe she was giving off from being so close to Harry. I pondered the thought for a moment.

"Hey, wait, why only the boys?" I grinned at Ginny's little slip.

"Well, I, uh, I have some things to do with Mum, sorry Little Emily," She fumbled her words and I eyed her suspiciously.

"Ya, she does have do some things with Mum," Ron added in and I resisted the urge to ask what and instead gave in.

"Ok then… well, then the guys and I can go play Quidditch," I gave a smirk at the guys, "Harry, Ron, and I against the twins?"

They returned the smile, "Oh, you guys are on."

"Have fun!" Ginny called and scampered out of the room as fast as she could.

"Now, guys, I need to get dressed…so...could you…?" I trailed and they got the hint.

"Oh! Ya! We'll just meet you outside!" Ron rushed, turning a little pink.

Once the room was vacated, I got up from my position on the floor and walked over to my trunk. Pulling out jeans and a shirt, I absentmindedly wondered what Ginny was doing that was so important. After slipping my shoes on, I jumped off the bed and started to skip down the stairs. I heard voices come from the kitchen.

"Ginny, don't forget to add this to it. Just like this!" Mrs. Weasley told her daughter and I decided to intervene.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley! What are you doing up this early?" I asked brightly and I saw her quickly step in front of something she was leaning over before.

"Oh! Happy Birthday, Little Emily! The boys woke me up, the little gits," she gave a nervous giggle, "By the way, I just saw them run out the back door, what's going on?"

"We're going to play Quidditch," I answered and she at me questionably.

"Really? At three in the morning?" She asked and I nodded.

"They asked me what I wanted to do for my birthday… I would love to beat the twins in Quidditch," I told her, "We'll, I'll just be going. Thank you Mrs. Weasley!"

I slipped through the screen door and looked back just in time to see Mrs. Weasley turn back to whatever her and Ginny were working on. I shook my head and started running over to the broom shed.

Once I got a hold of a broom and flew over to the pitch, where I saw the guys floating in the air, tossing apples back and forth.

"You guys ready, or what!" I shouted, flying higher into the air.

"Oh ya! The real question is, are you ready to get your butt whooped!" George yelled, making a muscle stance.

I laughed, "Bring it on!"

We floated to opposite sides of the field, Harry, Ron, and I glaring at Fred and George. The tension was palpable in the air as the apple was tossed into the air. Harry dived for it, quickly snatching it before one of the twins could get their hands on it.

"Emily!" he called and threw the apple over to me.

I easily caught it and remembered that only a few days ago I couldn't even do that and smiled. I kept my eyes on the goal posts when suddenly a body slammed into mine, making me falter and the apple almost slip from my grip. I looked over to see Fred smiling wickedly at me and I tipped to my left, ramming right into him.

"You really want to play that way!" I asked, trying to sound competitive, but mirth was evident in my voice.

"Yes I do!" He yelled back and I took this opportunity to knock into his broom, making it swerve to the left and I was able to zoom forward.

The wind was tangling my hair and cooling my face from the moisture in the air. The moon was my only light source at this time of day, but it sufficed, making the game have a more edgy feel to it. I was mere yards from the posts, Fred guarding them with his eyes on me when Ron called out.

"Emily! Over here!" He was waving his arms and I flicked the apple over to him, catching Fred off guard.

Ron quickly threw it in through one of the hoops and Harry, Ron, and I exploded into cheers.

"Score!" Harry shouted, his voice echoing through the dark air.

"It's only one goal! Just you guys wait!" George retorted and we began again.

The game must have gone on for hours, the sun slowly rising behind the trees and making it way to us. The score had been going back and forth. It would be Ron, Harry, and I winning and then it would be Fred and George. We were all breathing hard by the time it was 90 to 90, sweat sticky on our foreheads.

"Last point," I breathed to my teammates as we flew back to the middle for the ball.

"We've got to win this," Harry said to and Ron nodded.

"We'll never live it down if we don't," Ron muttered and I grinned.

"Let's win this!" I cried and we faced the twins.

"Are you sure you want to continue, Little Emily? It's only going to embarrass you." George teased.

"I don't know about that. Are you afraid that you're going to beat by 2nd years in Quidditch?" I taunted back.

"Fine, let's begin," He answered and the apple flew into the air again for the umpteenth time.

Before my fingers could touch the surface of the apple, Fred had stolen the apple away from me, laughing. I glared at his retreating from and zoomed over to him, and tried banging into his broom. He easily dodged the assault, laughing harder.

"You can't catch me!" He twittered and flew faster.

I caught the eye of Ron and Harry and we seemed to communicate the same plan, trap Fred. We began to fly his way, getting into a formation. The boys got on either side of Fred, banging into his broom and I suddenly slipped in front of him, causing him to make an abrupt halt. I snatched the apple away from Fred as soon as he was distracted and soared over to the other goal posts.

"Go Emily!" Harry cried and I could hear the cheering from Ron behind me.

I lifted up my arm and snapped the apple into one the hoops, George not having a chance of blocking it.

Ron, Harry, and I huddled into a group and started shouting, "We won! We won!"

The joyous feeling of victory just added a plus to my birthday as we all floated down and began walking back to the house. There was a pleasant warm breeze that rolled across the yard and the sun was finally up, shining brightly.

"This is exactly why you should try out for Quidditch, Emily," George said, "You'll be a great addition to the team."

I began to blush, "It was mainly Ron and Harry."

"Oh, stop being so modest," Fred teased and winked at me, "You're good and you know it."

I sighed, "But I'm not as good-"

I was cut off by Harry, "Emily, just at least try it, please."

I paused in my answered, thinking about it. How could I deny that? I had no reasons to back me up so I gave in, "Fine, I'll try out. But if I don't make it, don't say I didn't tell ya so."

"You won't regret it, Little Emily," Ron said as he opened the door of the house.

"Won't regret what?" Mr. Weasley's voice came from behind a newspaper.

"Emily's trying out for the Quidditch team!" George cried and Mrs. Weasley piped up.

"Oh, how splendid! I'm glad that you finally decided to do it , Little Emily!" She was busy in front of the stove, making up breakfast.

"It wasn't without persuasion," I muttered looking over at the boys, who took their spots at the table.

That's when Ginny came down the stairs, and she spotted Harry, tripping slightly on the rug at the bottom of the last step. I gave her an encouraging grin.

"Hi, Little Emily," She walked over to me, "How was the game?"

My face broke out into a smile, "We beat Fred and George!"

"Really? Awesome!" and then she leaned into my ear, "It seems my training helped after all," and I giggled.

"It sure did, thank you," I whispered back.

"You three beat Fred and George? Oh, well, it seems you two are losing your touch," Mr. Weasley playfully taunted them and turned back to me, "Happy Birthday, Little Emily!"

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," I said graciously.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Weasley beckoned us to the table and the aroma of maple syrup, eggs, and bacon wafted through the air.

Her face was beaming and flushed as she set down a heaping plate of golden pancakes, a pitcher full of amber syrup, a bowl full of scrambled eggs, and a side of crisp bacon. My mouth started to water and I looked over at Mrs. Weasley.

"How did you know that this is my favorite thing for breakfast?" I asked.

"I'm a mother, I know things," she said and then turned to Fred, "Chew with your mouth closed!"

I stifled a chuckle and my heart swelled. I never had someone make my favorite breakfast for my birthday.

I stacked my plate with flap jacks, smothered them in maple syrup, and started to eat. It was surreal, almost dreamlike as I looked over at Ron and Harry filling their plates, George knocking over his glass of orange juice with his mother chastising him, Mr. Weasley talking with his only daughter, and Percy studying the paper. Was this what it was like to have a family and friends? Feeling the best that I have ever felt, I finished my breakfast, smiling the whole time.

The rest of the day was just as great. After breakfast, Ginny convince me to go up to her room and do something with her. So I spent the last part of the morning in Ginny's room, playing wizard's poker (the cards actually spoke to you and your card could tell if the other player was bluffing). We had both won a couple of games, talking about Hogwarts.

"So, you're going into Hogwarts this year?" I asked Ginny, switching cards.

"Yes, I'm kind of nervous about… but I'm completely excited to!" She answered, trading in two cards.

"I was the same way. Trust me, it's going to be magical when you see the castle. No pun intended." My card started to scream at me, saying I was crazy to switch him.

"I've never seen it before! Could you tell me what it looks like?" Her voice got excited and I was more than happy to tell her.

"It's on the edge of a cliff and overlooks a lake. It's absolutely huge, like a castle. There had to be a million windows and… you're just going to be floored when you see it, Ginny. It's truly like nowhere else." I struggled to explain.

She looked at me in awe, "You're so lucky that you're in your second year! I wish I could have gone last year!"

This brought back memories of what happened last spring and my voice came out a little harsher than intended, "Trust me, you don't."

"Why not? You, Ron, Harry, and Hermione got to do so many things last year and I had to stay here, stuck at a Muggle school!" She complained, our game completely forgotten.

"If I had a choice Ginny, I would have stayed at the Muggle school than face what Harry and I had to do," my voice was solemn, but she just looked at me incredulously.

"You and Harry kept You-Know-Who from getting the Sorcerer's Stone and won the House Cup for Gryffindor! How could you not have loved that?" She asked me disbelievingly.

"Ginny, he's the reason why my dad is gone! Facing him was the hardest thing I had to do! How could I have enjoyed that?" My voice broke and her face turned apologetic.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Emily, I just-" She started.

"No, it's ok, Ginny. If I was in your place, I'd be wondering the same thing, it's ok." I told her, trying to make my voice a little more upbeat.

"Little Emily…" Ginny trailed off on.

"Hm?" I looked over at her to see she was staring at the cards.

"You won," mirth was leaking in her voice and a grin cracked onto my face.

I don't know why, but Ginny and I started to laugh loudly, clutching our stomachs. Maybe it was because after such a serious conversation, something as silly as that happened. Or maybe it was just because we needed some joyfulness. After we stopped, the subject was never brought up again and we resumed our games until the boys came in.

Ron claimed that their mum needed her again and I swept into Ron's room.

I was lying on Ron's vibrant red bed, flipping through pages of _Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle__, _Harry and Ron in an intense game of Wizard's Chess.

"Knight, 3B," I heard Harry command.

"Checkmate," Ron's satisfied voice reached me and I looked away from the comic to see Harry hanging his head in defeat and Ron triumphant.

"It's ok, Harry, it seems like no one can defeat him." I shook my head smiling.

"Oh, that helps," Harry said sarcastically.

"I'm the genius! Oh ya!" Ron started gloating.

"You know what, Ron? We'll find someone who can beat you one day!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Ya, there has to be someone!" I added.

"Oh, you guys can try your best, but no one can beat the Amazing Ron Weasley!" Ron cried, putting in an evil laugh.

"Boys, Ginny, Emily! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley's call vibrated throughout the house.

"Guess we'll have to wait to find someone after dinner," I shrugged and I saw the guys grin at each other, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. We should get going." Ron said and got up, going for the door.

I eyed them wearily, but followed them down the stairs anyways.

Ginny was already there, "Emily! Sit over here!" she cried.

"But I usually sit over-" I started to say when Mr. Weasley came in.

"Go on, Little Emily. You can sit there for tonight," and he winked.

Feeling self conscious, I took the seat next to Ginny. It was usually Mr. Weasley's seat, the head of the table, and I realized how big the table actually looked from this angle.

I leaned over to Ginny's ear, "What's going on?"

She just grinned, "You'll see."

That's when floating plates of food came streaming out form another room, Mrs. Weasley following them. I gaped at what was on those plates. There was a roast beef covered in gravy and mushrooms, a bowl filled with creamy mash potatoes, and a pot steaming with buttered green beans. This had to cost a fortune!

"What is this all for?" I asked Mrs. Weasley.

"It's your birthday dinner, honey!" She said as if it was obvious, getting plates from the cabinets.

"Oh, you didn't have to do this for me! Breakfast was great!" I told her, feeling incredibly heartfelt.

"Little Emily, we wanted to. It's your birthday!" Mr. Weasley's eyes were shining and I was touched.

"Thank you so much, guys! I never had this happen on my birthday," I said sincerely.

"You're welcome! Now can we eat?" Fred butted in, causing all of us to laugh.

After the plates were licked clean, Mrs. Weasley got up again.

"Now, for the cake and presents," She announced, scampering into the living room.

"Does your family do this for every birthday?" I asked Ginny and she nodded.

"Birthday's are important," She answered and the lights were dimmed.

Mrs. Weasley came in with a white frosted two layer cake and everyone started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Emily! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone shouted and I was blushing furiously.

The cake was set in front of me, lilacs carefully frosted onto the surface with my name and with flaming candles that popped like fireworks. I realized this must have been what Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were working on this morning.

"Make a wish!" Fred shouted and everyone, even Percy were eagerly were waiting for me to blow out the candles.

I looked around the table, from Ginny and her doe brown eyes. How I wished she would have the best year at Hogwarts ever. And then there was Ron, vibrant red hair glowing in the candle light, who I wished would get along with Hermione better. Of course, I also wanted the twins to have their best Quidditch season ever. Percy, I wished that he would spend more time with the family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were beaming at me and I wished they would have money that would match their kindness. The last person was Harry, his black hair sticking up and his emerald eyes sparkling like jewels. I wished that he could have met his parents.

Taking a deep breath, I blew out the sparking candles, one wish in my mind.

_I wish that everyone around this table would get what they want._

I knew that some of my wishes seemed impossible, but it was good to hope and give it a try. I looked around, grinning as everyone clapped. Slices were handed out and presents suddenly popped next to me. I was surprised at the amount. I first lifted up a small package with an envelope tied to it.

"It's from Hermione!" I cried and ripped it open.

_Dear Emily,_

_Sorry that I couldn't be with Harry, the Weasley's, and you on your birthday, but I got you a present. I hope you like it! See you at Hogwarts!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

I slid my nail underneath the colorful wrapping and revealed a book. I scanned the title.

"_The Greatest Magical Potions Book For Advanced Witches," _I read aloud, grinning.

"Of course Hermione would get you a book," Ron scoffed and his mother shushed him.

"You should open your mother's next," Mrs. Weasley suggested, pointing to another package with a folded piece of paper tapped on to the top of it.

I unfolded it and read:

_Emily,_

_Happy Birthday, honey! I know this summer things have been rough, but I just wanted to let you know I love you! I hope I got what you wanted! I'll see you at the train station before you go to Hogwarts!_

_With all my love,_

_Mom_

Tears pricked my eyes. My mom had remembered. Even though she couldn't be here, it was still great that she sent me something.

I ripped off the wrapping and found inside a small silver cauldron.

"Whoa! Even Snape is going to envy you!" George whistled.

I was looking at it one day my mom and I were out shopping. I didn't think that she noticed. I set it down, silently thanking her in my head.

"Open mine!" Ginny thrust a bag into my hand and looked at me excitedly.

Shoving my hand into the tissue paper, my hand touched something fluffy and I grab it out, revealing a pair of purple bunny slippers with their ears wiggling and their noses twitching.

"I know they're a little worn, but I just saw them at a shop in Diagon alley and I thought of you so-" She rambled on.

I laughed, "Ginny! They're perfect! I love them! Thank you!" I threw my arms around her.

"You're welcome," She said quietly into my ear.

"Our turn!" Fred shouted, throwing a present to me, "It's from George and me!"

Staring at it questionably, I opened the box to find a container of Chocolate Frogs and bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Thanks guys! You didn't do anything to them, right?" I asked, holding the two items cautiously.

They just smirked, "Maybe."

I shook my head and reached down, grabbing another present. It was wrapped in newspaper and slightly flimsy.

"Who's this from?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"That one's mine," Ron spoke up, slightly blushing.

I pulled the newspaper away and squeaked. It was one of my favorite _Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle _comics and I was just telling Ron how it was one of the only issues I was missing from my collection at home.

"Ron! I can't believe you remembered! You didn't have to give me this! Now you're missing one from your set!" I said incredulously.

"Psh, what is one going to make a difference? Go ahead, keep it." He smiled and I thanked him.

"Hm… Two more left, which one should I pick?" I asked and someone cleared their throat.

"How about you open mine next?" He lifted up a small box and gave it to me.

I started wondering what could be in such a small box and I began to open it.

"I asked Mrs. Weasley for help and she suggested that I get you that," Harry explained and I finally saw it.

It was a small golden key with a green gem embedded in the handle. It was absolutely gorgeous and I noticed there was a loop on the top as if it was supposed to go onto a chain.

"I said that it would match your necklace perfectly," Mrs. Weasley said getting up and reaching for the clasp of my necklace.

She unhooked it and slid the charm on. It glittered in the light and looked over at Harry.

"Thank you, Harry. It's perfect," I told him sincerely, and looked down to find a rather large, oddly shaped package left.

I lifted it and Mr. Weasley spoke, "That one's from Molly and me. Go ahead, open it."

I tore the brown wrapping away and as soon as I saw the wood underneath, I screamed.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S A BROOM!" I ripped the last of the wrapping away and jumped over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, hugging them both, "This is the best birthday present ever! But you didn't need to get this for me!"

"Yes, we did, if you're going to be trying out for Quidditch this year," Mr. Weasley winked at George.

"No wonder you guys have been trying to convince me…" I said, casting a look at George, who laughed.

"Look at the handle," Fred told me and I squinted at the lettering.

_Nimbus Two-Thousand_

My jaw dropped, "But-but, this had to cost a fortune! I can't accept this!" I cried.

"Don't worry, Emily, its fine. We told your mother about it too, and she was thrilled to help," Mrs. Weasley explained and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Thank you everyone, this has to be the best Birthday ever!" I shouted.

"You're welcome, Little Emily. Now you seven should be getting to bed," Mrs. Weasley said, cleaning up the plates.

"Aw, but Mum…" Fred and George groaned.

"No, it's getting late you woke up Little Emily at three o'clock this morning. Bed time," she countered and it was final.

I thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley again and followed the boys and Ginny up the stairs. The boys said "Happy Birthday" to me one last time and left to their rooms. I shut the door, facing Ginny.

"Wow, what a day! How long have you guys been planning that?" I asked walking over to my trunk to retrieve my pajamas.

"Quite a long time… ever since we heard your birthday was August 28th," Ginny admitted.

"Thank you so much for the slippers," I wiggled my feet the rabbits still twitching and nibbling on the carpet.

"You're welcome, you deserve them," she smiled, getting underneath the sheets.

I slipped on my night clothes, got into bed, and wished Ginny a good night. Once I heard her breathing go even, I tip toed out of the bed, like have been doing for every night since Diagon Alley. I pulled the small coal black diary from underneath the bed, along with my ink and started to write.

**Hey, Tom, I'm back.**

_Hello Emily. I was wondering when you'd be back. How was your birthday?_

**You remembered?**

_Of course I did. How could I forget?_

**Thank you. My day went very well. First, Harry, George, Fred, Ron, and I went to the pitch to play Quidditch and when we came back Mrs. Weasley had made my favorite breakfast! Then I played cards with Ginny, read comics with the guys, had birthday dinner, cake, and they got me presents! **

_Sounds like an enjoyable day. What presents did they get you?_

**Oh, I got bunny slippers from Ginny, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie's Botts Every Flavor Beans from Fred and George, a comic book that I really wanted from Ron, a new potions book from Hermione, a silver cauldron from my mom, a key charm from Harry, and a Nimbus Two Thousand from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!**

_That's quite a set of presents. I hope you don't have so many that you can't take one more._

**One more? From you?**

_Yes._

**No offense, but how can you give me present?**

_Just wait and see._

The aged, yellow pages started to flip hurriedly and I was wondering what in the world Tom was doing. It suddenly stopped, the date in the upper right hand corner bleeding through, telling me it was in December. The date soon fell away and motion could be seen behind it, as if it was a miniature television.

Ink bleed up through the pages once more:

_Look into it._

Trusting Tom, I bent over, sticking my eye as close as I could to the strange box and immediately felt as if someone pushed me off Ginny's bed. My body was falling, my stomach dropping as swirls of shadows and colors passed by me. Abruptly, I found myself on my feet (not on my face, surprisingly) standing inside a room I knew well.

It was the Great Hall and many people, some of which looked no younger than fourteen and others looking ancient. They were all wearing formal robes, girls in large ball gowns and men in old fashioned robes. Everyone was dancing as couples and I struck it as odd that Tom would bring me here. Where was he anyways?

As if someone had heard my thoughts, a boy, older than me, had separated from the crowd and approached me. His hair was a coal black, like mine, and his eyes were dark, penetrating. He gave me a charming smile, all teeth white and straight.

"Emily, you look nice tonight," he said and I looked down to see what I was wearing.

I almost screamed. My night clothes were gone and now I was in a lilac dress with a flowy, light bottom, and a tighter, embroidered top. On my feet were in delicate heels that I found that I could easily walk in. What was going on?

He seemed to have spotted my confused expression, "Oh! I'm sorry, Emily. I'm Tom Riddle and this is one of my memories at Hogwarts, a dance to be exact. And I thought I should have dressed you appropriately for the occasion."

I looked at him incredulously, "You're Tom? How did I get into your memory? And how did you get here?"

"I rule these memories, therefore I can let whatever in and I can make myself present anywhere, as long as it is a memory." He explained and looked back at the students and teachers who were dancing.

"So, these people are just memories?" I asked, feeling quite strange.

"Yes. All these memories stop though when I'm sixteen," he answered sadly.

"You were sixteen when you died? I'm so sorry." I touched his arm in sympathy.

"It's quite alright. There's no room for sadness on a day like this! Today is meant to be celebrated! May I have this dance?" He held out his arm for me and it seemed impossible for me to say no, even if I wanted to.

"Yes, you may," I answered, giggling slightly and taking his arm.

Classical music played, Mozart I believe and everyone was swirling around in their partner's arms. Tom placed a hand on my waist, place one of my hands on his shoulder, and then griped my other hand. I blushed.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know how to dance," I muttered, looking at the floor.

"Don't apologize, its alright. Just let me lead you," He tipped my head up, smiling again and we fell into the crowd.

At first, I couldn't get the beat of the dance, and failed horribly, apologizing profoundly to Tom. After a while though, I started getting the hang of it and we started flying. Tom dipped me, twirled me, and I started to laugh at how much fun this really was.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked, his voice amused.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" I said to him, still giggling in joy.

"Do you mind if we step outside?" He asked, leading me towards the doors.

"Oh, not at all! Go ahead," I answered, following him.

The memory was so realistic; as the door opened I could feel the bitterness of the winter air wash over my warm face. I looked out at the campus of Hogwarts to find it looked no different form when I went to Hogwarts during the winter. Snow still littered the grounds and the castle still loomed over everyone.

"You know, Hogwarts isn't so different from my time," I commented.

"Really? How so?" He questioned, looking over at me.

"Well… the Great Hall is still the same and the grounds… nothing has changed," I explained and I could slowly feel the chill getting to me.

"Are you cold?" He asked and started to slip off his coat.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," I told him, but he put his dress coat over my shoulders anyways, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Emily. I'm sorry that it's so cold, but I'm afraid that's one thing I can't control. I just wanted to come out here to talk to you," He said.

"Talk to me? What about?" I asked, feeling so sloppy compared to the way he talked.

"Since I have told you so much about me, I was wondering if you could tell me more about yourself. How about you tell me more about Harry? If you don't mind." He said, his voice courteous.

"You already know that Harry and I have both survived Voldemort's attack on us, right? I told about it, didn't I?" I asked, thinking back.

"Yes, you have," he nodded and waited for me to carry on.

"And you already know about Harry and me going to the same school..." I trailed on.

"You most certainly have," he said patiently.

"What about Ginny having a crush on Harry?" I asked and this time he shook his head.

"No, I don't believe you have. Can you elaborate?" He answered.

"Well, ever since last year, Ginny has been developing a crush on Harry. I'm sure it'll pass, it's a celebrity crush you know and everything-" my voice started to grow rushed.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself. Is there a problem?" He looked at me with concern.

"Psh! No, of course not! It doesn't matter if she likes Harry or not! I don't care-" I started to ramble again and he stopped me.

"Oh, I see where the problem lies. Are you too, like Ginny, crushing on this Harry Potter?" He asked.

"That's ridiculous!" I huffed and he gave me a knowing look, "Ok, maybe a little. It's just… I think he kind of likes her back."

"He's not deserving of you if he doesn't notice what a great girl you are," Tom responded and I gaped at him.

"I'm not as good as Ginny," I mumbled, looking away.

"Of course you are! From the things that I've heard, you're better than her. You're brilliant with potions, learned how to play Quidditch in less time than she did, and there is no way she can match your beauty." It was the last thing that Tom said that got to me.

"Are you calling me beautiful?" I asked, feeling flattered.

"I suppose I am. Only a blind man can't see that." He beamed at me.

"Thank you, Tom. You're right, I don't need him." I gave him a hug, surprised on how solid and real he felt.

His arms wrapped around me, "You're welcome, Emily. Now it's time you get some sleep. Sweet dreams," and suddenly I was flown back onto my bed.

I looked down at myself to see I was still in my night clothes, bunny slippers twittering, and the book still in my hands. Smiling, I lightly shut it, slid it back underneath the bed, and went to sleep with dreams of ballrooms.

~(Author's Note)~

I know that this is kind of a short chapter, but I wrote it all today! You have Witch Robyn to thank for getting a chapter today! I hope you like it! And please leave comments, those ALWAYS drive me to write. So, how do you like Tom Riddle trying to get closer to Emily? Please don't think of it in a pedophile way, she's 12! Anyways...what is taht Tom Riddle up to...dun dun dun!

-Liz


	7. Chapter 7: Taken for a Fool

Chapter Seven: Taken for a Fool

It was the perfect Kodak moment. Well, for the wizardry world anyway.

Filibuster fireworks were popping everywhere, blue and red sparks flying, a last blow out for the day. The Weasley's had prepared a dinner that compared to my birthday one. The treacle pudding beat Hogwart's by far. Fred and George were laughing hysterically, tipped back in their seats, their red hair brilliant even in the sparse light. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were also enjoying the show, the colors reflecting off of their eyes. The smiles on their faces told me they would let George and Fred off just this once for bringing out their 'toys'. Percy even decided to escape his wizard cave and have one last dinner with the family. To his displeasure, I'm sure, he was ducking his head to protect himself from the whizzing fireworks. Ron and Harry were pointing at the bursts of color, their mouths open in awe. Then there was Ginny, taking this opportunity to enjoy her family, but also to stare at Harry. And me? I was watching everyone, feeling bittersweet. It was really too bad we had also this fun on the last night at the Burrow. We had to leave for Hogwarts in the morning.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Hogwarts, but the Weasley's was… home. It was where I had brothers and a sister and loving parents who celebrated my birthday better than I've ever had it before. And now we were off again. I would miss Mrs. Weasley, with her motherly smile, her bustling about, and her constant worrying about every single thing. And I would miss Mr. Weasley, who loved to read the newspaper in the mornings and was interested in everything that had to do with Muggles. I would long to run down the Burrow's stairs, which seemed persistent on trying to trip everyone, but often failed. Every morning I'll yearn to watch the chaotic meal of breakfast unfold and then run out to the pitch to play Quidditch with the two devious twins.

Later on that night, it was those thoughts that caused sleep to evade me. The moonlight was filtering through the window, creating just enough light so that I could see the shape of things and Ginny's face sound asleep. I rolled over, feeling restless. There had to be something better than lying here, wide awake. A sudden thought popped into my head. I forgot to talk to Tom tonight in the midst of all the excitement. I hurriedly dragged out the diary, along with my ink and pen, and wrote in my now signature midnight blue ink.

**Oh! I'm sorry I'm late Tom! We had this really big celebration tonight and I completely forgot.**

_It's alright, Emily. You're here now and that's all that matters. What was the celebration for?_

**It was more like a goodbye party. Everyone's going to Hogwarts tomorrow.**

_Are you? That's great. _

**It is… but I'm going to miss the Burrow.**

_Don't worry, Emily. Everything will turn out fine._

**Thanks. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that since I'm going back to school, I can't talk to you in person anymore. People will probably find something weird about it and take you away. I was wondering if I could talk to you like that tonight then.**

_Yes, that's fine. I understand. I have the perfect memory._

The pages began to flip wildly, but by now I was accustom to it. Ever since my birthday, Tom and I have been taking every opportunity to do this and talk to each other. He seemed like the only person I could completely trust, even if he was just a memory.

The flipping seized and a date rose onto the page: May 4th, 1942. Through the small box I could see lush green grass and a blue sky. I leaned closer, ready to get sucked in when the familiar feeling of falling took over. When the sensation stopped, the feeling of warm sunshine and the fresh smell of spring filled me. The sky was a bright azure and I immediately felt happier. I looked down to find Tom lying down on the grass and I beamed at him, and then walked to where he was at.

"Wow, Tom, you sure know the right places to pick. This is beautiful." I laid down right next to him, the grass beneath me as soft as a blanket.

"Thank you. I usually always find myself at this memory. I've always found it… tranquil." He replied.

"Where are we anyways?" I asked, squinting at the mountains in the distance, "Are we near Hogwarts?"

"No," he answered, staring out into the sky, "This memory took place sometime in my childhood, before I even knew about Hogwarts," he then looked back to me, "Now, since this is our last time talking face-to-face until Christmas, what do you want to do?"

I pondered that for a moment, "I don't know. I just felt like seeing you." I gave him another smile.

"I'm not really a person, though," he sighed, looking back up at the endless sky.

"You are to me. Ever since I found you, you seem like the only person I can trust," I answered truthfully.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I'm still what I am, a mere memory," his voice was still saddened, "You make me feel more human than ever, actually real. Thank you, Emily."

"You don't need to thank me, I enjoy coming here," I told him, "It's the least I can do. Now, what would you like to talk about on our last day?"

"How about today? I would like to know what you do for celebrations nowadays," He said, turning back to me.

"Well…" I took a moment to decide how to word it, "The first thing we did was, obviously, play Quidditch with my new broom."

"Obviously," he repeated, mirth in his voice.

"And Ron, Harry, and I completely killed George and Fred," I continued when he gave me a confused face.

"Killed?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What I mean is that we beat Fred and George in Quidditch," I explained, feeling bad at how carelessly I used my words.

"Oh, carry on," he moved his hand in the air to emphasize.

"And then Ginny and I looked over her things, and I gave her some tips about Hogwarts. She was a complete and utter wreck today. Reminds me of myself on the day before Hogwarts," I gave a small laugh, "I was so nervous."

"As is everyone, including me. How are Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley taking it?" He asked, his dark eyes trained on me as I explained everything.

"They're proud of Ginny, worried that Fred and George might do something stupid, think Percy is the best thing since sliced bread, and want to make sure Ron is looked after. Poor Ron," I shook my head, "and then they're sad to see Harry and I go."

"Seems like they love you and Harry a lot," he mused, plucking a blade of grass and twisting it in his fingers.

"Yes, they do. I really wish my mom would be the same way… maybe it's because my dad has been in Azkaban since I was one years old," I revealed to him.

"You never told me about that," He was suddenly alert, his posture turning rigid, "I thought you trusted me with everything."

"I do, it's just hard to talk about. I really miss him, even though I don't remember him. I wish… I wish he was there for me. But that's nothing to what Harry is going through, both of his parents killed by Voldemort." I said thoughtfully, feeling sorrow fill me, "At least both of my parents are alive."

"Yes, Harry, how are things going with him anyways?" Tom switched the subject, taking my mind off the melancholy thoughts.

"Well… they're the same," I said grudgingly, "Ginny still is completely 'in love' with him as she says," spite was in my voice, "and he's still completely oblivious of me."

"What makes him so special anyways?" Tom asked loftily, "What makes him deserve you as his friend?"

"Harry, he's just so nice. He's so smart…and brave," I looked out into the sky, fluffy white clouds gently rolling by, "I've never met a boy like him."

"You're beginning to sound like, Ginny," he commented with a chuckle, "What has Harry done for you? There has to be someone else at Hogwarts that is worth your affection. All last year Harry has just been trouble. He's not worth it."

"I do not sound like, Ginny!" I cried, brushing off the trouble comment, "Do I?"

"Just a little," Tom answered, "He gives you all that grief and then who's his best friend? Ron. He doesn't give you enough respect for what you've done for him."

His argument sounded so persuasive and really, what was so great about Harry? He didn't treat me as well as Ron or trust me as much. And then all that time I worried about him over the summer and he gives Ron the credit for saving him. Tom was right; Harry didn't think anything of me.

"You're right," I answered, my mind feeling a little fuzzy.

"Yes, I am. Didn't he betray you before, for Ron?" he asked and I snapped out of my daze.

"Well… it was in the beginning of the year. He sided with Ron when he said something to me, but was a long time ago," I answered, not feeling so sure. He did always side with Ron. Ron was his best friend, not me.

"He still did it. He betrayed you, what's stopping him from doing it again?" His voice was so soft, how could he possibly be wrong.

"Ya, what is stopping him?" I said, completely convinced, when a voice shouted

_Don't believe him! He's lying to you! You know, Harry! Don't listen to Tom!_

I shook my head, "Let's talk about something else."

He never brought up the subject again and we continued to talk for a little while. The grass gently waved around us in the light breeze, but everything seemed eerie in a way that I hadn't noticed before. Maybe it was the way my mind reacted to what Tom was saying a moment ago, but now the meadow seemed almost ominous. There were no birds cheerfully chirping anywhere and the land was barren of trees. I felt exposed, as if I was being stalked. The grass started to feel prickly against my hands and the breeze was now a little too chilly. Tom's movements seemed to stiff, too unreal. I retired early to my bed, feeling a little disconcerted.

The next morning, everyone was awakened at dawn, and I felt horrible. My head was stuffy and my throat slightly hurt. What a great way to start off today. Suddenly, Ginny popped up from her side of the bed, her smile engulfing her face and her freckles standing out.

"Come on, Little Emily, let's get ready." Her voice was excited and chirpy, which at that second I found incredibly annoying.

As I was getting ready I suddenly realized that wasn't like me. I was never annoyed with Ginny, usually. What had gotten into me? I watched as she pranced out of the door, totally excited for her first day. I shook the negative feeling off and looked over at my golden locket, which was on Ginny's nightstand. I slipped it over my head and felt the pain of my headache slightly ebb away. My trunk was packed the night before, all of my books, clothes, and personal items stowed away. Rosemarie was still at my mother's house, but she promised to bring her cage when she came to see me off. My stomach dropped a little at the thought, would my mom really come? Did she miss me when I was gone? I shook my head, making the pessimistic notions disappear as I laced up my converse. I grabbed the handle of my luggage and pushed open Ginny's door.

The whole morning was completely chaotic. Despite all the preparations that the Weasley's had taken the night before, there still seemed like an impossible amount of work that still needed to be done. Mrs. Weasley was chasing Fred around the kitchen, screaming at him that she'll fry him alive if he brings those 'blasted experiments' to Hogwarts. As he rushed pass, I got a small glimpse of what he was shielding from his mother. They were small fluff balls, a peculiar orange color and I wondered what they could possibly be for. Ron and Harry had just walked down the stairs, sleep still evident in their expressions as they tiredly munched on toast, trying to wake up. George was hurriedly slipping on a t-shirt, yelling out to his dad that yes, he would help him with the luggage. Ginny was in front of the mirror, brushing her vibrant hair down despite the snide comments that the mirror said to her.

When I brought my trunk out to Mr. Weasley, I suddenly noticed that their turquoise Ford Anglia was puny. Harry looked over at me and seemed to have the same idea. This tiny car needed to fit nine people, seven trunks, two owl cages, and Ron's rat. The car would be absolutely crowded! This task seemed impossible, until Mr. Weasley opened the back of the car and revealed to Harry and me that there was more than enough room. Apparently, this car didn't only inherit the ability to fly from Mr. Weasley.

"Not a word to Molly," Mr. Weasley quietly told us, slamming the trunk shut and walking around to the front of the car.

Soon enough, I was sitting comfortably in the car, Ron to my left and the window to my right. Ginny decided to take the seat in between her father and mother, which was just as large as the seats in the back of the car. As Mrs. Weasley got in and glanced around, she smiled, "Muggles do know more than we give them credit for, don't they? I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?"

Mr. Weasley winked in the rearview mirror and then turned the key, starting up the car. As we rolled away, melancholy stabbed itself into my heart. The Burrow was my home and now I was leaving it for the year. Would I be able to come back? Just as the thought passed through my mind, George spoke up.  
"We have to go back! I forgot something!"

Mr. Weasley grumbled and reluctantly turned on the side of the road, driving back towards the house.

"George. Now we're going to be late," Mrs. Weasley scowled.

A few minutes later he ran back out to the car, Filibuster fireworks in his arms and we were now at the end of the driveway. This time, Fred shouted, "I need my broomstick!" He jumped out of the car and ran back to the house. By this time, Mrs. Weasley was fuming, lips pursed and the mood of the car had changed to irritated instead of excited. Even my headache started to throb a little more, despite my necklace.

Mr. Weasley was going as fast as he could in the car without attracting any attention. He looked over at the clock with a nervous glance and then began to propose a plan to Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, dear-"

"No, Arthur," she said in an exasperated voice, knowing what he was going to say.

"No one would see- this little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed- that's get us up in the air- then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any wiser-" He pleaded but she would have none of it.

"I said no, Arthur," She said firmly, "not in broad daylight-"

The rest of the ride was silent and the buildings around us were passing at a frightening speed as we tried to get to the train in time. When we arrived at King's Cross, everyone was in a rush.

"I'll go get the trolleys!" Mr. Weasley was gone a in a flash.

I glanced worriedly up at the clock, the minute hand showing it was fifteen minutes until the train left. As I pulled my luggage out of the trunk I turned to Ron, "Do you think we're going to make it?"

"Ya, of course. We'll just be cutting it a little short," he tried to reassure me.

When Mr. Weasley returned with the trolleys, we lugged our trunks onto them and walked as fast as possible to the barrier that stood in between platforms nine and ten. Muggles had no idea what it really was, a door to platform nine and three-quarters, and the seconds were ticking when we reached it.

"Five minutes left," I whispered as the clock above us still ticked.

"Percy first," Mrs. Weasley lightly pushed him in front of the barrier.

He looked around for any curious Muggles and then ran through, passing like a ghost to the other side. Mr. Weasley followed him, and then Fred and George vanished as well. I then realized, my mother was supposed to be here. I started to madly search for her when Mrs. Weasley grabbed my arm.

"I'll take Ginny and Emily. You two come right after us." And before I could protest, we were on the other side, the train getting ready to go.

The scarlet Hogwarts Express had steam billowing from its stack, the whistle piercing through the air. Mrs. Weasley span Ginny and me around to face her.

"Have a good year you two. Make sure that the boys don't get into any trouble." She bent down, gave us a kiss on the cheeks and then shoved us towards the train, "Hurry along now! They're about to leave!"

Ginny grabbed my hand and hurried me along. I looked behind me to see Mrs. Weasley waving us off and I felt a little dizzy. Everything was going on in a rush. Where was my mother? Where were Harry and Ron? When Ginny and I were finally enclosed in the train, I took a deep breath after running around so much.

"We made it," Ginny huffed and looked over at me, giving a small laugh, "What a first day, eh?"  
I cracked a smile at her too, despite the pounding in my head, "Ya."

"Emily! Where have you been! I thought the train was going to leave without you!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Hermione?" I looked up to see a girl with curly brown hair and a relieved look on her face.

"Yes. You came on just in the nick of time. Are you crazy?" and then she turned to the red head beside me, "Oh! Sorry. I'm Hermione Granger. You must be Ron's sister."

"Ya, I am. You must be the girl that tortures my brother to the ends of the earth," She gave a laugh to show she was only joking.

Hermione blushed, "Is that what Ron has been saying about me?"

"Don't worry, Hermione. That's a good thing from where Ginny comes from." I wrapped my arms around her, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Emily." She said into my ear and then pulled away, "We have to hurry now if we want a compartment for all of us!"

We started to walk down the hallway, tugging my trunk along. The train looked just like it did last year, frosted windows of the compartments just showing a shadow of its laughing inhabitants. Ginny's eyes were flickering everywhere, drinking everything in. I had forgotten that this was her first time ever on the Hogwart's Express and she had only seen its scarlet exterior when her brothers left for school.

"Is it what you expected?" I nudged her, breaking her out of her awe.

"Yes, and more," she smiled, her doe eyes glowing.

"Ginny! Emily! Here's one," Hermione announced and we all herded into the compartment. It was vacant and I trivially wondered why we weren't sitting with Neville or someone from last year.

We all slid onto the seat, Ginny and Hermione taking the window seats while I sat next to Ginny.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked casually.

I suddenly stiffened in panic, that's why she wanted an empty compartment. "Ginny, weren't they supposed to follow you and me through the barrier?"

"Ya, they were. The probably decided to take their own compartment, to have some boy time," Ginny brushed off my worry.

"Ginny's right, they'll probably be here any second," and she then turned to Ginny, "What do you think about being a first year?"

Something seemed weird here and my headache came back at full force. The feeling of betrayal started to crawl on my skin. Hermione usually would have agreed with me and been worrying like a mother, wouldn't she? She usually would be freaking out. Paranoia snuck itself into my head. Was she more assured with Ginny instead of me?

"I'm going to look for them, any of you coming with me?" I asked and they barely paused in their conversation to shake their heads 'no'.

Feeling as if something was pressing down on my chest, I slipped out of the frosted doors and started searching. Every window that I looked through had multiple people in them, no red heads or black hair. What happened to them? I started to actually open up the compartments.

I slid open a frosted door and stuck my head inside. I found myself staring at Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey, Emily, what are you doing here?" Seamus said, popping a Bertie's Botts Every Flavored Bean into his mouth.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron?" I asked.

His face soured and he shook his head, along with everyone else.

"Why, is he not on the train?" Neville asked, his voice worried.

"No, he's not here. He was supposed to follow Ginny and I but…" I trailed off, scenarios filling my mind. Neville didn't exactly help.

"What if some Muggle thugs got them! And what if…" I shut the door before I could hear anymore of Neville's theories and continued my way down the corridor.

It always ended the same. I would ask where Ron and Harry are and they'd all say no.

Maybe they are in another train car, I thought to myself, they're here somewhere.

The thoughts at first were reassuring, but then dread started to fill me. Why would they want to be alone? Were they sick of me hanging out with them? Were they secretly talking about how annoying I am? I wouldn't put it pass Ron. Resentment began buzzing in my limbs. What am I thinking? I shook my head. Why in the world would I think those things? They're my friends! Maybe they were just giving us girl time and to give Ginny tips that only girls should know. Everything's fine, no need to worry.

I walked back to my compartment and sat back down.

"Did you see them?" Hermione's voice was nonchalant, but then I saw the apprehension in her eyes. Why didn't I see it before?

"No, I didn't. They're probably just in another train car," I told her and realized the reason she wasn't freaking is because she didn't want Ginny to get all stressed. After all, what kind of first day would it be if she spent the whole ride to Hogwarts worrying about her brother and Harry? They were probably on the train, just hanging out somewhere else.

"So, Hermione, what were you and Ginny talking about?" I asked, trying to tell Hermione through my eyes that I understood.

She gave a slight nod, "I just finished with the sorting hat."

"Well, what do you want to know about next, Ginny?" I turned to her and she tilted her head, thinking.

"Everything!" she enthused, completely keyed up for her first day of school.

"After sorting…" I began, thinking back to my first days.

I explained everything. I told her about how the school seemed overwhelmingly large on the first day, but after time she would know the place like the back of her hand. I warned her to watch out for

Peeves and that the staircases changed places. Hermione talked about the teachers, how Snape had a 'deep dislike' for Gryffindors, how Professor McGonagall was strict, and we eventually got to the part where Gilderoy Lockhart was going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Oh! I just can't wait to have his class!" Hermione swooned, "Maybe he'll tell us about his travels!"

"I really hope he'll tell us the one with the banshee!" I could picture his blonde hair and blue eyes. I sighed.

"I have my eye on someone else," Ginny said dreamily and looked out the window.

Hermione perked up, "Who? Who would be better than Gilderoy Lockhart..."

"Harry," I answered for Ginny and she turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh, you have a crush on Harry. That's so cute Ginny." Hermione put on hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Thanks," her cheeks continued to burn and then she cleared her throat, "Um, could you tell me more about the Quidditch games?"

Despite my good mood slightly being dampened, we continued with our stories of Hogwarts. Ginny clung onto every word and gave her own opinions about things. Ron was right; she was bold when she wanted to be. We laughed over all the stories Hermione and I told her, especially the one about the Quidditch game Snape was hosting.

"Oh, Hermione! Do you remember how angry Neville and Ron got? They just pounced on Malfoy when Harry was doing his seventy foot dive!" I was laughing hard now at the memory.

"We were so worried something was going to happen to Harry that we weren't paying attention to the fight going on behind us. Ginny, you should have seen Ron!" Hermione was also giggling.

"Oh, he was just laying it all on Malfoy! When he came back though he had a bloody nose and Hermione had to take him to the hospital wing. Neville was knocked unconscious because he went up against Crab and Goyle!" I wiped my eyes, "Oh, Ginny, just wait until you're in the middle of this year. You'll wish it'll never end!"

"I can't believe Ron, out of all my brothers, would go after Malfoy!" Ginny was trying to laugh and ended up falling into a fit anyways.

Overtime, the sun outside began to sink lower and lower into the sky. Hermione looked outside of the window.

"We're almost there, we should be getting our robes on," Hermione said and we dug into our trunks.  
My mind started to wonder back to Harry and Ron. They should have been here by now if they were on the train. Did they just not know where we were? I slipped my Hogwarts uniform on, feeling a little anxious.

Suddenly a voice came on the PA system, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

As the train got closer and closer, you could see the top of Hogwart's turrets and I pointed them out to Ginny.

She gasped, "There's Hogwarts?"

"There's Hogwarts," I answered, "When we get there, Hermione and I won't be able to go with you. Don't worry, though, you'll find someone to ride across the lake with."

"Ride across the lake?" She asked and I wondered if I was like this during my first year.

"Ya, don't worry though. There will be three other people in the boat with you. Hagrid will make sure you're with someone," I gave her a small smile.

Hermione came back in from the bathroom, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I was just telling Ginny about the boats," I said and I could feel the train slowly come to a halt, "We're here."

Suddenly, students began piling out of the compartments, the hallways completely clogged up. I tried to stay next to Hermione and Ginny, determined not to get separated this time around.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" I could hear Hagrid yell over the chatter of the crowd of students.

"Ok, Ginny, just follow Hagrid and you'll be at the school in no time! Hagrid!" I called out to the giant and turned around, a smile visible in his beard.

He was as big as the time I saw him in Diagon Alley. With his multiple skin jacket and huge boats, he was taller than anyone else. His eyes were small and a bark black and his beard was just as long as before, if not clipped a little. He was good old Hagrid and I was sad that I wouldn't be riding in a boat with him like last year.

"Well, I be darned, it's Emily and Hermione. Didn't think I'd see you two in this crowd. Who's this?" He turned to Ginny.

"This is Ron's sister. This is her first year. Take care of her! By the way, have you happened to see Harry or Ron?" I asked, and he shook his head, his dark hair moving along with him at the movement.

"No, why?" He started searching over everyone's heads, which was pointless seeing as there were hundreds of students.

I ignored his question and turned to Ginny, "Don't worry, Hagrid will help you if you need any. And most of all, have fun!", and I turned back to the giant, "See you at the banquet Hagrid!" I tugged Hermione along and finally let my worry show.

"What are we going to do?" I asked her, knowing that she knew exactly what I was implying.

We pushed past hundreds of students in robes, but I kept eye contact with her.

Her expression turned wary and she just shook her head, "I don't know."

I threw my arms up in exasperation, causing a few alarmed students to look over at us, "Hermione Granger doesn't know? The world's coming to an end!"

"Shhh!" she pushed my arms down, "We have to act like nothing has happened. Ron and Harry probably met up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They would have contacted Dumbledore and are perhaps in the Great Hall right now waiting for us."

I nodded my head, "I hope you're right."

"I do too," she whispered and then turned to face the group of students we were following.

I realized that this was the year that we wouldn't be getting to the school by boats and absently wondered what Dumbledore had in store for us. I stared into the sky, to see it the sun was just beginning to set. The colors were a mix of orange and yellow and blazed across what used to be a pleasant blue sky. I noticed we were on a muddy dirt trail that was only a short ways away from the train platform. Straight head were hundreds of black carriages. And that was it. No horses or bulls or some mythical creature in harnesses ready to pull them.

As Hermione and I walked closer, I felt the hair on my arms raise, but ignored it seeing as my headache was coming back and the muscles in my legs were starting to ache. We choose a random coach and yanked the door open, stepping inside. Inside it smelt musty and stale, which only caused the pain my head to flare up even more. There was a knock on our door and Hermione opened it. She revealed Hannah Abbott. We had never talked much with her last year, although she was in the same class as us.

"May I join you guys? The others are pretty much full," she was rubbing her palms together nervously.

"Yes, it's fine, Hannah," Hermione answered, her voice still not completely normal. With Hannah's arrival, it made Ron's and Harry's absence just all that more noticeable.

Feeling absolutely awful, I turned to the slightly dirt covered window and stared out into the distance. I knew that I wouldn't be great company and my grumpiness just continued to mount. Hermione in the back of my mind I could hear Hermione talking loudly and hurriedly to Hannah, which was a nervous habit of Hermione's.

"Fire slugs are found in Brazil and…."

I mentally rolled my eyes. Of course Hermione was spouting some useless fact about some rubbish. A wave of remorse spread through the pit of my stomach. What was I saying? Most of the things Hermione knows is very useful and could save people in time of danger! Despite my explanation in my mind, my irritation remained present. I suppressed my thoughts as the carriage bumped and jerked at every hole in the path, feeling more queasy and annoyed at every second.

The castle came into a view a few minutes later after we passed two iron gates and I couldn't find the magic in it at that second. Right then, all I wanted to do was get to the dormitory and curl up into a ball. I must have eaten too much at dinner last night or maybe I had caught something at the Weasley's. They weren't exactly the cleanest people. The coach was going at an upwards slant and the dizziness was even worse. Hermione's droning was a distant hum in the back of my mind. All I could focus on now was the nausea and the pain. Why didn't Hermione notice I wasn't feeling good? Would she just shut up for a second about fire slugs and actually use her information for something useful? Maybe she didn't care was I was absolutely feeling dreadful. The coach came to a sudden halt and I glared at the floor. Couldn't anything go right?

I jumped out of the coach as soon as I could and started to trudge up the stone steps that led to the castle.

"Emily! Wait up!" I heard Hermione call, but I keep up my pace. If she didn't care I was sick, then I didn't have to care she wasn't fast enough.

Finally, she caught up with me, "What's been going on with you?" Her voice was worried and I didn't look at her.

"Just a stomach ache," I muttered and continued up to the school.

We were herded in like cattle into the Great Hall and I could feel Hermione was looking at me. Why didn't she just say something? I knew that she had something to say!

The Great Hall was absolutely stunning. Despite my mood, it was impossible not to notice. It was just like last year, sparkling stars peeking out at all the students from the ceiling along with melting candles floating above everyone's pointed caps. The walls were stone, but didn't seem as cold as the rest of the school. The tables were wooden, just as always, and worn from their years of use. The head table was filled with all the teachers and there stood a stool in between the students and the teachers. Everyone took a seat and Hermione nudged me.

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing or something?" She whispered.

I was probably considered an embarrassment to her. That's why she wanted me gone. I shouldn't have told her I had a stomach ache, it was just an excuse.

"No, I'm fine," I told her through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, a wave of small students filed into the room. They were the first years and Professor McGonagall was at the front. She lightly placed the Sorting Hat, which was just frayed and dirty as last year, onto the stool. Suddenly, under a fold in the hat, a mouth ripped open and the Hat began to sing.

_I probably seem quite old_

_to those who are first years_

_But I still have my wits_

_And you should have no fears!_

_I really get to know you_

_In no way someone could_

_So, come on, slip me on_

_You know you really should!_

_I'm a very different hat_

_From every one you know_

_I like to make decisions_

_And find where you must go._

_So, should you join Gryffindor_

_Who choose the strong of heart_

_And value nerve and courage_

_This is where they start_

_Maybe Ravenclaw is for you_

_They are the brainy sort_

_They have their noses in books_

_And Wizard's Chess is their sport_

_Or Slytherin might be your group_

_Where you do fit in_

_They are secretive, with cunning minds_

_Always will and always have been_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they believe in loyalty_

_Those students are quite righteous _

_But you'll just have to see_

_So, come on, try me on_

_No need to be shy_

_I know where you must go_

_And I never ever lie!_

After a moment of silence, everyone started to applaud. Feeling a little weak, I clapped my hands together as the hat bowed to all of us and then sat still.

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall said while pulling out a roll of parchment, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Everything was just like last year and I should have felt overjoyed to be back and Hogwarts, but the complaints of my stomach, head, and muscles continued. Names were being called out for the new students to be sorted.

"Colin Creevey!" Professor McGonagall called and I briefly paid attention.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out and my table exploded into cheers.

I didn't even muster up a few claps and just concentrated on somehow making my headache go away. What could I have possibly gotten from Ron's house? Would everyone just stop being so loud? Couldn't people tell when someone was in pain? No one was looking my way though, they were all focused on the sorting, which continued on and on. I could feel a pair of eyes on me when a girl named Luna Lovegood jumped onto the stool. I looked up to find Dumbledore's stare trained on me. He looked away and the Ravenclaw table started yelling and clapping. He obviously could tell I wasn't doing well. Why did he just look away? He could do something for me. He probably didn't care either. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore did not care. Perhaps no one did.

"Weasley, Ginevra," I heard Professor McGonagall say and I watched as Ginny walked over to the stool.

Hermione caught her breath and turned to me for a second.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Hermione jumped up, screaming.

I also clapped, but each send a pounding through my head.

The vibrant red head ran over, her cheeks scarlet and a huge smile on her face.

"I made it into Gryffindor! I was so worried!" She sat down across from Hermione with a huge smile on her face.

"Congratulations Ginny!" Hermione excitedly told her and then started to tell her something else. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate though.

Dumbledore was making his beginning of the year speech, but I wasn't paying attention.

Didn't Ginny notice I was here too? And Hermione was chatting her up. Why didn't Hermione let me congratulate Ginny? Also, Hermione was talking way more to Ginny now than she has for this whole trip. Did she not like talking to me? Did Ginny not like me either? I'm their friend, for Hogwart's sake! Maybe they have an alternative motive for me being their friend. What if they're using me? Hermione could definitely have me raise her potions grade if she convinced me I was her friend. And Ginny could use me to get close to Harry. That was it! It all made sense! I was their tool! Anger started to pulse through me. I wasn't their friend. Food filled the platters on the table, but I didn't feel hungry.

I stood up abruptly and Hermione and Ginny finally looked over at me.

"Are you alright, Little Emily?" Ginny asked and I wave of annoyance filled me.

"Oh, don't mind me. Go on talking away! I'll just go and leave you two alone," I snapped and turned on my heel.

"Emily! What's wrong?" Hermione grabbed my arm and I glared at her. She was a liar.

"Like you care," I answered and strode across the room.

I pushed opened the Great Hall doors and took a quick glance over my shoulder. I could see Hermione leaning over the table, whispering to Ginny. They were probably talking about how I was being ridiculous. I grimaced to myself. Well, they could keep talking for all I cared. It's not like they were really my friends anyways, Ginny was only after me to get Harry.

I started walking down the dimly lit hallway, Making my way towards the seventh floor, the summer air sticky on my arms and my head was pounding like it was about to explode. Pain emitted from its epicenter and spread through my body. Shadows cast themselves in the corners of the castle and matched my mood exactly.

_Harry. _And where was he, my supposed friend? He was nowhere to be found, gallivanting around Europe with his good old buddy Ron. Did they care that I was waiting here for them, worried like a dog's bone? No, of course not. If they did, they'd be here by now. But what did I care? I mean, if they wanted to dump me like that, then I don't need them. I started to trudge up the staircase.

No doubt this was all Ron's idea. He was just chock full of them! He's always been jealous of me, I know it. I mean, it was obvious that Harry liked me more than him. Ron was annoying, always messing up spells and complaining about Hermione. What was he good at? _Wizard's chess. _No wonder he envied me! His only talent was to talk to little chess players and move them around! And then Harry has been feeling threatened by me too, for sure. When we found out that I was the girl-who-lived, he thought that I would take the attention away. Well, it was time someone else was in the limelight, Mr. Potter. I mean, didn't I look way better with Lockhart on the front page? And _the girl-who-lived _has such a better ring to it, don't you think?

My chest felt like someone was sitting on it and all the bones in my body ached. And did Hermione care that I was sick? No, otherwise she would have come after me. I mean, here I am, completely and utterly in pain and no one cares. I finally reached the corridor on the second floor.

These were the people who I called _friends_. Gosh, was I that stupid? They only wanted to be with me so they could use me. Hermione was in for my expertise in potions, which she could _never_ achieve. Ginny was only with me so she could get some action with Harry. _Like that's ever going to happen. _And then Ron was faking to be my friend because he wanted to be famous. Of course! That would be the quickest way. Being friends with both the only two people who defeated the Dark Lord would certainly boost you up on the social ladder. Then there was Harry. He only hung out with me because it would seem strange if the boy-who-lived wasn't friends with the girl-who-lived. It was all for the media. He was just faking. Well, he has got another thing coming!

My anger was boiling like I never had it before and my stomach was rolling. Did they think they could get away with such treachery?

"Emily!" I heard a familiar voice echo from behind me.

This could not be happening.

"Oh, hey, Emily. We were just-" Ron had put his hand on my shoulder and I whipped around.

_"Where have you two been?"_ I seethed and both boys visibly jumped back.

"Relax Emily. We just came back from Snape's office-" Harry tried to explain.

"Oh, that's just _perfect. _Already getting Gryffindor in trouble before school even starts!" I scoffed, throwing my arms up into the air.

"What has gotten into _you?" _Ron shouted, a slight bit of fury in his tone. This sparked me further.

"_Me? _What about you two? You were supposed to be on the train, but nooooo, you had to go off all by yourselves," I stuck my finger in Ron's chest, absolutely furious as the rolling in my stomach soon became a dull pain.

"Why don't you just let us explain?" Harry yelled, the first time I ever heard him angry. His emerald eyes were stern and his lips a thin line. At this, I felt a tug at my mind that told me that this was all wrong, but I shook it off.

"Oh well, then! Just go _right _ahead. Tell me about your adventurous journey to Hogwarts while Hermione and I just sat on the train!" I made my voice a sickly sweet and hoped it was cut through them.

"Is this what it's all about, Emily? Are you _jealous _because we didn't take you along?" Harry's voice was calmer and it was his tone that infuriated me.

"What?" I screamed, "Me jealous of _you?" _I gave a small laugh, "It's _you_ that's jealous of me!"

"Are you serious Emily? Do you even hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?" Ron was right in my face now.

"It was about time I realized why you guys were my _friends. _You just wanted to take advantage of my status. All of you did," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Your status?" Harry asked with sarcasm, "We didn't even figure out you were the girl-who-lived until the end of the year!"

"Oh, I'm not only well known for that," I gave a malicious smile, "but that's one secret for another day."

"Emily, you're just so full of yourself! You thought we were your friends because we wanted to be famous?" Ron shouted and then he turned to Harry, "Let's get out of here. We don't need another Malfoy hanging around us."

"Malfoy?" I cried, "Never in a million years would I be him!"

"Look at yourself," Ron's blue eyes were on fire and his words full of venom, "I can already see your hair turning blonde and your face turning into a rat."

With that, they pushed past me and started running towards the common room on the seventh floor. Tears started to well into my eyes and I was breathing hard with rage. How could they call _me _the Malfoy? My throat was raw and the thumping behind my eyeballs was excruciating. I started to stomp away from the direction they ran and towards the girl's bathroom.

My vision blurred and it became painful to swallow because of the lump in my throat. If any of them really cared, they'd be coming after me. But it was true, they didn't care about me. I pushed through the doors hurriedly, wiping one of my eyes with the sleeve of my robe. All they wanted was fame.

I curled myself underneath one off the sinks, hugging my knees as stupid tears began streaming down my face. This was completely and utterly ridiculous! I shouldn't be wasting tears on those gits! This only made me cry harder and my shoulders shake.

Of course I wouldn't ever be able to find real friends. A new school wouldn't change anything! They were just fakes, trying to use me to fulfill their own agendas. Oh, Hermione seemed so truthful, so nice. But she couldn't have cared less to what happened to me. That's why she let me try the potion from Snape's puzzle that protected the Sorcerer's Stone last year. They were afraid that it was poison and of course let me take it instead. I was disposable; I had already gotten them what they wanted. If I did die, they'd probably get even more publicity.

I was sobbing now, feeling useless. Of course I was better dead to them! They should just kill me now! My shoulders ached, as if something heavy was placed on them. The ugly sound that was my crying reverberated against the tiled walls of the bathroom.

Ron thought I would bring more money to his family! My mom and I had lots of money, he obviously noticed that when he saw me at the Hogwarts Express. That's why he latched right onto me, pulling his shy boy act. I was an idiot to fall for it! And Harry! Of course he sat in a compartment alone. He was just inviting someone to come in and recognize him. How lucky he thought he was when he met me! I could bring him all the fame he wanted! He must have known I was a Black! Harry must have known my dad was in Azkaban! I bet he was planning to use the knowledge to make him even more famous! And Ginny, I thought she was so cute and sweet. I should have known right away after she turned her back against me when Harry said good night to me! It was obvious she hated me!

My breathing was shallow as tears continue to escape my eyes and fall onto my cheeks. Ron and Harry had also turned on me before. They betrayed me _twice_ last year! Tom had told me this, why hadn't I listened? He was right and I didn't believe him! Oh, am I a fool! He was telling me the truth, warning me with his wisdom. He was over fifty years old, of course he was right. My tears seized and I started to push myself away from the sinks. He was what I needed right now. I had to talk to him.

"Are you done wailing now?" A nasally, high voice called out and I started frantically looking around,

"You were quite a show, running in here and then starting to sob without a word."

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, when my eyes finally landed on a misty figure.

It was a ghost. I recognized the look from Nearly Headless Nick. She looked close to my age, with glasses and pig tails. She was smiling at me.

"Ha! You've found me. What was your sobbing about? Hm? A boy?" She gave a giggle.

"Go away!" I screamed at her.

"Everyone has told me that, even when I was alive. But I'm not going anywhere now! So go on and run, crying girl! Go and run!" She started to laugh uncontrollably and I did exactly what she said and ran out.

I knew what I had to do. The corridor was now darker than before, the only light coming from the silver moonlight. It casted squares on the flagstone floor and gave the castle a spooky feeling. I could have cared less though, because I was on a mission. I was running as fast as I could, determined. The grounds were tinted with dark blue, turning the grass into a dark teal and the trees into almost a black. I should have been frightened of getting caught by Mrs. Norris or by Filch, but they didn't even cross my mind.

Ron's and Harry's words echoed in my mind over and over.

_Do you even hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?_

_Are you jealous because we didn't take you along?_

_We don't need another Malfoy hanging around us._

_Oh, ya, _I'm _the Malfoy, _I grumbled in my mind, _I'm the one who betrayed a friend. Ya, _I'm _the one who only befriended someone to become famous. _The sarcasm was thick and coated each word. The guys thought they were great and right, well they had another thing coming. When I reached the Fat Lady painting, she started to speak.

"What are you doing out at this time of night?" She asked, her pink dress absolutely ridiculous.

"Wattlebird," I seethed and instead of prodding further, she swung open.

The thudding in my head was going wild, as if someone was just pounding a hammer over and over on the top of my skull. This was the breaking point. I had finally had it with Ron and Harry and everyone else in this bloody castle!

The common room was deserted, except for the roaring fire which continued to blaze without a supervisor. Guided by the orange light of the flames, I headed towards the dormitory stars. Taking two at a time, I finally reached my dormitory. Cautiously, I turned the knob and slid myself into the room. All the scarlet curtains were drawn, except for one. It was my bed. I crept across the carpet, padding lightly until I reached my trunk. Light snores filled the room and I looked out the large windows to find that tonight was the full moon.

I didn't need Ron and Harry. They could just go to bloody hell. My hands unclipped my trunk and started searching for the comforting worn leather that was my diary. I needed to talk to Tom and now more than ever. When my fingertips brushed against the familiar texture, I yank it out and continued to scour the rest of my things for an ink and a quill. Tom was going to help me. Maybe I could even stay in the diary for forever. I smiled at the thought and quickly started going back down the stairs.

Excited with electricity buzzing around me, I slammed the book on the floor in front of the fire so I could see. I felt absolutely crazy as I stared flipping through the yellow stained pages. The flames were flicking wildly cheering me on. Suddenly a hand gripped my shoulder just as I was reaching for my quill.

"Emily, don't do this. It was just an argument." The voice was familiar and I finally placed it. He was the mysterious boy from last year.  
Suddenly, I was furious at him. He couldn't order me around! Why did everyone take Ron's and Harry's side?  
"Well, I'm sick of them using me! I want them to realize just how sorry they should be." My blood was pumping hot and angry through my veins and I finally felt happy, "There's nothing you can do to stop me." I threw his hand off of me and messily wrote to Tom.  
**I need you. Please take me away.  
**As you wish.  
The box formed on the upper right corner of the page and I could see Tom beckoning to me, his dark hair moving slightly in the breeze and a large smile on his face.

"Emily! Think about what you're doing! Can you really trust him?" The voice begged me.

A smile spread across my lips, "Of course I can trust him. He has never done anything to ever hurt me."  
With that, I dove into the pages, the familiar feeling of falling calming my nerves. As I landed, I noticed that Tom had brought me back to the field of flowers.

"What troubles you, Little Emily?" he suddenly was in front of me, scanning my face with a worried expression.

"I've finally had it with Ron and Harry! You were right!" I threw my arms into the air, trampling the wild grasses and daisies under my feet, "How can I trust them? They always turn on me."

"Oh. What did Harry do this time?" he led me over to an enormous oak tree and sat down, patting a place for me to follow.

I sighed, letting the breeze blow through my hair, "He's been betraying me the whole entire time. They were just trying to use me to get famous. I hate him!"

"That's right," Tom's voice was smooth, comforting, "he's taken advantage of your tolerance once again. But now he's taken it too far. His secret has now been revealed."

"Yes, it has. And now he's going to pay!" My anger increased at Tom's words and I glared at the fuchsia clover flowers, my muscles taunt.

"You want to make him hurt now. He has to pay for what he has done." Tom whispered to me and I turned to him, "I can help you."

"Hurt him?" Suddenly, my fury drained a little and doubt started to plant itself into my thoughts.

"Yes. Don't you want him to hurt, just as you have? After all he's done to you. He doesn't deserve to go off free," my mind was going fuzzy like the last time I visited Tom, "You are so much better than that."

"You're right," I told him, feeling as if everything he said was the truth. Of course he was right. He was always right.

"Now, I want you to go to the girls' bathroom and-" Tom's voice was soft and kind. Suddenly someone yelled and shattered the moment.

"Emily! Don't listen to him! He's using you! You know he is! Come back!" I was suddenly snapped out of my daze. I looked over at Tom to see his face contorted into the most malicious expression I've ever seen. I flinched away, afraid.

"You," This was the only word he said when he turned back to me, his face soft again, "Emily, he's lying to you. Just listen to me."

My instincts started to kick in. The persuasion in Tom's voice wasn't hidden anymore, now it was easily detectable. Fear made my fingers tremble and I realized how much trouble I was in. I was in Tom's world and he could do anything that he wanted, but he needed me to things outside of this book. I was just a tool.

"No. I have to leave! You are the one that's using me!" I shouted, rushing to get up and I started to run.  
There was a black door at the edge of Tom's memory and I could only hope that it was an escape route. A hand snatched my ankle, causing me to fall face first into the grass.

"Help me!" I screamed desperately, knowing that no one could help me.

Tom was suddenly on top of me, crushing the air out of my lungs, "You will forget this," he whispered sharply between clenched teeth, "This never happened."

I didn't know why he was saying this. Was he crazy? There was no way I was going to forget this! He then let go, smirking as I started to claw at the grass to get up.

"Good bye, Emily. I shall see you soon!" He called out, the same sick smile gracing his handsome face. His dark eyes were watching me and they twinkled as if they were holding some delicious secret.

I wrenched the black door open and felt like I was being thrown. I landed on the red carpet of the common room, breathing hard.

"Are you ok, Emily?" the voice spoke and I span around.

I could only see the scarlet couch that sat in front of the fire, but the rest was all shadows. There was no one there, but the voice was so close. I was about to open my mouth to demand that he let himself be shown when I decided against it. He had saved me from doing something terrible. I could let him off this once.

"Thank you," I whispered to him, "You saved me."

"You're welcome. I must leave now. I've already changed too much." He said and I panicked.

"When will you be back?" I asked, worried that he was gone for good.

"You'll see me again," and then he laughed like it was an inside joke, "Just be careful, Little Emily."

A second later, I could feel his presence leave. I was finally alone. I turned to the black leather diary and glared at it.

"It's now time for your end," I growled at it and thrust it into the flames of the common room fire.  
I watched the golden flames catch onto the cover and I turned away. I was now free. The headache had disappeared completely and the pressure on my shoulders was gone. I was me again and now I could enjoy it. I got up slowly and took in the common room around me. The carpet was still a red that made me homesick and the couches looked as inviting as ever. I sighed, feeling accomplished and started my way up back up the stairs to my bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be the first day of classes.

I smiled as I pulled my covers over me and got the best sleep I had ever gotten since I started writing in the diary.

The next morning, Tom was true to his word. I didn't remember a thing. Little did I know that a red headed girl, worried about being late for her first day, had gotten up before all the other girls. As she came down the stairs on her way to the Great Hall, she spotted an unscathed book in the fireplace. Out of curiosity, she picked it up, and brushed the ash away from the cover. As she flipped through the pages, she noticed that there was no writing. So she just slid it amongst the rest of her books and brought it with her to breakfast.

~(Author's Note)~

I'm officially and awful person I haven't posted in forever and I was supposed to get book two done this summer! I probably still can, but I'm so sorry you guys! Trh1 has helped A LOT with this chapter and I would like to thank her. Hopefully, this longer chapter will make up for my absence of chapters? Btw, who saw the Harry Potter movie? :P Did you guys like it? Also, I have a website now. It is pinkgoingonblack .webs. com

P.S. if you look up the date, you'll know that Tom was lying about where they were :P


End file.
